A Locked Jewel
by Jester-of-the-Plague
Summary: Prisoner 621, a human criminal whose crime...creating a bioweapon that earned him a one way ticket to 'Lost Hope'. But when his execution is rush ordered, he escapes ending up in the care of a certain fashionista.
1. Chapter 1

A Locked Jewel

Chapter 1: The Inescapable Prison

The Everfree Forest, a dark, unwelcoming place, home to a many creatures. Home to the castle of the two sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna or what's left the castle is more accurate to say. This dark forest has its fair share of secrets, treasures and life. Far to the north of this evil wood lies a large wall with towers at the six corners making an octagon shaped structure course to anypony who stubble upon this strange shape they would only see the black gate doors with no other way in, no way to see what secrets lay hidden behind its walls.

That's what the old stories would say at least to those inside those dark walls, there were no secrets just Tartarus on Equestria. It was properly named, Lost Hope Prison. Any earth pony, pegasus, unicorn, griffin and so on that went in never returned to the outside world. Never saw the light of day again, felt the grass on their hooves, the wind in their mane. Hence the name Lost Hope, a prison that had once stood as the fortress against the goblins of the north that had tried to invade Equestria long ago. Only to never pass those walls, that damned forest, and the two alicorn sisters that protected the lands.

It's walls were tall, long, and thick stone to keep any earth pony from bucking out. Runes laid imbedded in the towers to disrupt any unicorns magic that didn't carry a special ring around their horns. Ballista's lied along the walls to fire down any and all pegasi that tried to fly over the walls, plus the winds from the Everfree Forest would blow hard enough to keep pegasi from reaching their top speeds. Only the guards had the free will to come and go as they pleased.

The guards, more like timberwolves in ponies clothing. They were ruthless inside that hell, beating any prisoner who so much as looked at them wrong, sometimes beating them for no reason seeing them as nothing but monsters. But beating a pony down for doing nothing til they could barely move who was the true monster? Sure when the Princess came to inspect the prison they acted like her Royal Guard but as soon as her sun butt left those gates. The hell continued, they knew her royal sun butt would never approve of such conditions.

But when her previous Captain of Guard was replaced by somepony named Shining Hinny or Shining Shield something like that. Sun butt offered the old captain the position of warden to keep those her guard arrested from harming others; he eagerly accepted. Seeing as the old warden was poison by some inmates, the new one made sure no one but himself cooked his food. He instated all new rules, to show he was the king of the prison. Nopony put a hoof out of line with him around, they all knew the punishment should they do so…

Of course that was just a small taste of what hell this prison held for certain ponies, but for one 'human' it was a whole other form of hell. A hell the warden made sure he suffered for, with the crimes he committed against ponykind. A crime where Princess Celestia herself made sure history forgot him.

Hence where this humans journey began, a young man's escape from hell. And his quest for revenge, against who? Well you'd have to stick around to hear the answer to that…

"That should do it…" A certain human said, as he pressed his quill one final time to the paper he wrote on. Pulling the tip away a single drop of ink escaped the pen and hit the paper, giving the piece of parchment one last read through. With a sad smile, he quickly crushed the parchment in frustration at his own failure. Glancing at a trash bin by the wall, with his right arm he tossed the paper making it bounce off the wall and into the bin.

"Two points, and the crowd goes wild." He said with a slightly annoyed tone, he had been working on his writing for almost a year. Though from the amount of paper balls in the bin, he was making no progress what's so ever. He hadn't come up with a title for his work, or even a main character for it. And to make matters worse if that was possible, he was out of paper. How would he even manage to steal more, the last time he was nearly caught. His actions didn't go unnoticed though, since then the guards were on the high alert for a thief or thieves. So securing more would take a little more tact then he normally used…

 **BEEP**

" **621 Report to Warden Armorheart!"**

 **CLANG**

The young man turned his attention to the large iron door that had slammed opened. As it did two large stallions in riot helmets came into view one on the right, and one of the left. Each one glaring at him, one was a light brown coat it's mane hidden in the helmet. The other was the same only it's coat was dark blue, that stallion stepped into the cell. The young man glanced at the strange mark on the stallions flank, it was iron hammer with a crack in it.

"Hard Justice, how can I help you this evening?" The young man said with a calm tone of voice, the stallion snorted once in disgust. Though this didn't bother the young man, as he smiled softly at the angry stallion.

"Don't speak to me filth, and its morning. Not that you'd know given the fact you haven't seen the light in five years." Hard Justice said with a cocky tone in his voice, this made the young man's smile falter as his eyes tense up. A smirk pulled at Justice's lips knowing he got under the man's skin. The other stallion came into the cell as well, his glare had vanished. His eyes held no emotion in them, the man's eyes moved to this one's flank seeing a cell shaped mark.

"Don't waste your breath on this one Justice." The stallion said, Justice glanced at him with that same smirk. "Why not Lockdown, it's fun to see his pain." He said, Lockdown shook his head as he moved his mouth to a pair of handcuffs that were attached to a leather belt. Grabbed the cuffs he spoke though his voice was muffled thanks to the cuffs.

"We bring him in late and Warden will have both our flanks in a cell." Lockdown said, this made Justice's smirk vanish as he nodded knowing full well how right he was. Turning his attention back to the man who was just staring he charged forward slamming his helmet hard into the man. The forced knocked the man clear out of his chair and into the wall with a cracking sound. Justice held him there as the man tried to push of the wall to break free, though with the stallion's strength that wasn't going to happen.

The other came right up and raised a hoof punching one of the man's hands, he cried out in pain as his hand was pinned. With a swift click one cuff was on, pulling hard on the chain that was in his mouth he forced the man's arm behind his back. The one pinning him to the wall raised a hoof forcing the man's free arm close enough to..CLICK. The other cuff came on, pulling away from the man. Chain still in Lock's mouth he yanked hard forcing the man from the wall to the cell entrance with a thud as he hit the cement floor.

"Shit…was that neces-Oof!" The man cried as Justice hit him with one hoof sliding the man outside the cell and into the safety railing outside the cell. The man coughed hard, as the impact hurt his ribs. Not even bothering to wait for him to get up Lockdown grabbed the chain and attaching it to his belt; began to drag the man down the walkway with Justice on his heels as they looked forward.

"Hey it's the freak!" Somepony yelled, the man opened his eyes a bit to see a pegasus with its wings tied tightly to its body preventing it any freedom to fly. It spat at the human hitting him on the cheek, the man glared as he wiped his face on his shirt sleeve since it was the closest thing besides the floor. The next cell came as a unicorn with a broken horn, glared at the man with one eye. The other was sown shut, it's brown eye followed the man.

"Warden's gonna execute you today boy; best start praying." He said in a raspy voice, the man lashed out kicking the cell bars. The impact startled the unicorn as he jumped back a bit in fear of the man. Lockdown grunted yanking hard on the chain forcing the shoulder joint to pop free for a moment, but it forced itself back into its socket. Cursing in pain/anger the man tried to pull free from the stallion only to have the other slam one hoof down hard on his stomach knocking the air completely out of him. He felt his vision dying as darkness took him…

…

…..

"Wake him up!" An angry voice commended, a simple "Yes Sir" was heard in the darkness. It was quiet for a few second before what sounded like water splashing around could be heard in the darkness, before… **SPLASH**! The darkness was wash away, with now an ice cold wetness. "Get another bucket!" The same angry voice demanded, only for the splash victim to answer back.

"The darkness was more welcoming…" The victim said, before opening his eyes at first the light forced him to instantly close them back up. A few blinks later he managed to see his feet weren't touching the floor, a small puddle right under him. So he was splashed after all, he just hoped that was a bad dream. As he looked into the puddle he could faintly make out his reflection. He first noticed his hair a metallic white, he couldn't even remember his original color thanks to the sunless prison his hair was stuck as this lifeless color. His eyes were no different, the strong amber color that once filled them was now a greyish red. Small cuts decorated his face, which he knew weren't originally there must be they threw him around a bit before finally reaching here.

Bringing those lifeless eyes to the unicorn stallion with a snow white main, jet black coat, his stern golden eyes, a cocky smile on his face. A face like his life was complete, which meant… bad news for the human. The stallion pushed away from his office desk and calmly walked around it to come right up to him. As he did his flank came into view a shield with a golden glow around it. "Good morning prisoner, I have wonderful news!" The stallion said, the human smiled lightly.

"I'm being set free?" He said, the stallion laughed lightly he was in too good of mood. Which could only mean one thing.. "You're funny today, but no." He turned around to a folder on his desk, opening it up quickly he read off the contents. "Jasper Abbott, age 18. Height 5 foot 11, weight when you arrived 165. Weight now... doesn't matter." He said keeping that smile, Jasper Abbott as he's called; smile began to fade. When they named off who you were and your stats ment only one thing…

"Your crime… Bioterrorism. And after months of convincing Princess Celestia, and somepony road blocking me…" He whipped around with a smile "I've secured your execution, isn't that great!" His voice darken as his teeth began to reveal themselves from under that smirk. "And no time like the present" Jasper's eyes widen, his execution was so soon? Geez they really hated him, not that he could blame them really…

"Oh sir!" Jasper and the Warden's attention pulled away to Hard Justice, who look excited. "Sir with your permission may myself, and Lockdown bring the prisoner to the chamber?" Lockdown nodded lightly though his expressionless face showed he didn't care either way. The Warden smiled lightly "Of course you way, I know how close he is to you" Jasper glared at the Warden "What am I a housecat being put down?"

"No no dear Jasper, housecats are actually loved by their owners" Warden said with a cold smile, he was enjoying this too much… and ponies considered Jasper a monster. Who is the real monster here? Lockdown moved to a lever by the wall and hit it once, as he did the chain holding Jasper up lowered a bit so his feet touched the ground. Justice grabbed the chain with his mouth and swiftly attached it to his belt, with a quick pull they were already moving to the door but as Lockdown opened it out that cold voice reached Jasper's ears.

"Jasper Abbott, I should thank you. You showed Equestria that humans are monsters, and also thanks to you for helping to improve our prison. So that when the day comes another human crosses into our lands, I'm sure the Princess will lock them up and when she does… They can thank you for ruining their lives." Warden's smug tone said, Jasper looked at him and smiled lightly. "Glad I could be of serve." The Warden's smile vanished, as he looked into Jasper's eyes there was no fear in them…

"Get him out of here!" A female voice said, the Warden turned to look at a female pegasus with a clipboard his secretary. The two guards nodded once pulling him from the room, Warden watched them go til finally the door to his office clicked shut.

"Sir are you alright?" His secretary said, he nodded lightly once. "Yes Sunny Clouds… Tell the control room to watch them carefully." She nodded once before walking out of his office to complete her task. "Somethings wrong…" He said when he was alone…

…

…..

The three male figures walked along the halls, this time Jasper was on his feet. It was quiet, only sound was the trotting of hooves on the cement floor as they headed for the elevator leading to the execution chamber on the bottom floor. No way out once down there and Jasper knew this as well, his wrists cuffed to Justice's belt. Two fully skilled Earth Pony guards one in front one behind, they had the advantage on him…

As they finally reached the elevator, Lockdown hit the button. A soft machine starting up could be heard as the elevator came to life, Jasper looked up at the ceiling as he thought hard. The two stallions began to chat to themselves about later plans, nothing important to Jasper's thoughts. When the door finally opened up and they stepped in, click the bottom floor button. And finally the doors closed, the soft jerk as the platform descended down. Jasper opened his mouth a bit to speak…

"Hey Justice… have I done any good in this prison?" He asked, Lockdown glanced at him but turned his attention back to the control panel that read what floor they were on. Justice laughed lightly "Oh yeah tons of good, you helped get the power in the lower level back online, you helped the audio system so that we don't have to travel all over this place to tell a simple message. You also helped get these moving floo-" He was cut off by Lockdown who simply said "Elevators" Justice glared at his partner "Whatever, you got these 'Elevators" working, even helped create the maintenance system that keeps it all running. Shame those ladders won't be put into use anymore waste of metal" Justice said, Jasper's head raised a little as his eyes looked up.

"Oh yeah… I did do all that didn't I?... I'm going to miss you two…"


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Front Door

_**Note from the Writer: Hey there everyone, took me a bit longer then planned to release this chapter but here it is. I wanted to make sure it was perfect but I hope you enjoy. And I'd like your opinion on something recently I started watching Steven Universe, and it got me thinking I should write a story between Peridot and a OC Human. Tell me what ya think and enjoy.**_

The Locked Jewel

Chapter 2: Through the Front Door

"Oh yeah… I did do all that didn't I?... I'm going to miss you two…"

He said in a hushed tone, Lockdown's eyes snapped to Jasper. Justice was a little confused by his words until… CRACK! Jasper slammed his elbow right into Justice snout breaking the stallions nose, he fell backwards pulling Jasper with him. Using the weight of the stallion against him, he leaned all his weight into his knee slamming it right into Justice's throat cutting off his breathing. Lockdown quickly tried to buck him, but as he raised his hind legs they got caught in the small elevator stopping him for a moment.

Jasper quickly undid his chain from the fallen ponies belt, Lockdown tried to slam his head into Jasper. Who swiftly dodged wrapping the chain around the stallions throat chocking him, Lockdown coughed once before his air was cut off. His hooves frantically tried to pull the chain away only without fingers that was hard as his hooves helplessly slipped on the chains. So with no other option he began to throw his weight around like a rodeo horse would, slamming Jasper into the elevator walls they began to sway a bit. Soon though the swaying stopped as Lockdown fell to the ground out cold. Unwrapping the chains from the stallion's neck, there was a painful gasp and a few coughs but he remained knocked out.

"H-How?.." A voice came, Jasper turned to Justice who was still struggling to breath. Moving to his belt, Jasper grabbed the keys from the belt and quickly undid his cuffs. As he came free he wrapped the chain tightly around his left forearm and gripped the cuffs like they were brass knuckles. Turn to the coughing stallion, Jasper's eyes looked cold.

"Simple, you never fixed the chains to human size. You see in my world, the chain is only 3 inches long so that criminals can't move freely. But because you didn't know that, you changed the cuffs to fit me. But the chain is long enough so a pony can walk but can't run or buck." He said, the fallen guard eyes widen in panic. He was right, they were long enough to be used as a weapon. But that idea never accorded to them since they were used to pony prisoners not freaks.

"N-Nicely d-done. But…" Justice kicked out his leg at the panel, it smashed the panel inwards but the light on the elevator turned blood red. As it did a siren above them could be heard…

…

…..

"What's going on?!" A blue mane unicorn said in a panic as the screen infront of him lit up, his horn was wrapped in a golden band. A light blue aura began to light up the screen, the screen read 'Elevator DC Breach'. "DC? The elevator to the execution chamber? Wait… the inmate!" He moved quickly to a microphone turning it on "Attention all staff Inmate 621 has breached security in area DC! Prepare to secure Protocol Mantacore is in effect, kill on sight I repeat kill on sight!" The door to the control room busted open as the Warden entered the room quickly.

"Dark Light, I want an immediate Life Detection Spell on that elevator!" Coming to Dark Light's side he nodded as his horn once again lit up, the computer changed images to three life bars. "Guard Lockdown is in the red, Guard Hard Justice is in the yellow. Inmate Jasper Abbott 621 is in the green no damage sir!" The warden's blood ran cold, Jasper had somehow managed to take out two guards without taking a hit! His mind began to race as he thought of how to combat this, he quickly moved to a nearby golden ring and slid it on. As he did his magic turned on, he moved back to the other unicorns side and lit up the screen beside his.

"I'm dropping the elevator." He said without a second thought, Dark Light eyes widen in panic "Sir we have two of our own in there!" Not listening Warden quickly activated the elevator drop "Drop in 3…2…1!" The screen indicated a successful drop, looking back at the other unicorn "Life Detection now!" The unicorn weakly nodded once, the screen changed to only two life signs. "Both guards are…dead sir. Inmate 621 escaped" Warden slammed his hooves on the screen breaking it with ease "How did he-" His eyes widen… the ladders built for the human to repair and move easily without the worry of himself getting crushed… "The ladders…" He said, he quickly took off for the door but stopped quickly by the door turning to the stunned unicorn.

"Light I want the elevator to the surface turned on now!" The unicorn commended, the other weakly nodded once before his horn lit up on the screen above his normal one "Elevator SA is turned on sir." The unicorn turned to his commanding officer only to see he was already gone…

…

…..

"Close call…" Jasper said as he looked down at the fiery remains of the elevator carrying to once proud 'Lockdown' and 'Hard Justice'. "Can't say they were the friendliest, but rest in peace." He said before climbing up the maintenance ladder, he had built these in his second year of prison convincing the old warden that they were needed. He was an old fool but the older warden was much kinder then ole Armorheart. Jasper began to pick up his pace of climbing, no doubt that Armorheart was already on his way to the surface to cut him off. Only difference was it led the to the old fortress morgue which was three floors below the surface; so he'd have to fight his way to the top.

"Unless…" Jasper stopped and looked around, his eyes scanned the walls below. Not seeing what he was looking for, he looked up and smirked. "There it is." He quickly climbed up a little higher til he reached his destination. A metal grate the size of an average pony meaning big enough for himself to fit through. Looking around a bit he saw the metal cable that was once attached to the elevator below. With one hand holding the ladder the other reached out to grab the cable, though it took a few seconds. Once in his hand he pulled it over with a bit of effort given its weight, slipping it between the grate holes it took him a few minutes to slip it back his way.

"Alright…here goes nothing." Moving as close to the ladder as he could he snaked his leg between the ladder steps to keep himself secure. Grasping the end of the wire, he began to pull it through more til finally it reached its end. With a few tugs he made sure it was safe before leaning back a bit, as he did the grate began to strain itself trying to hold the weight of the cable and the weight of a malnourished human. Only going half way back he knew he'd have to fully lean back to break the grate, so bracing himself he pulled hard on the cable snapping the grate right off. But in doing so the sudden release caused Jasper to flail a bit trying to keep himself from falling. His nails dug into the walls to keep himself steady, he put all his strength into pulling himself up. He grasped the ladder and climbed a bit higher til he got to the now open grate; pulling himself in.

"This should lead to the surface without issues…" He said to himself, he crocodile crawled his way through the rust filled vent. "Geez this place is a mess" Mumbling to himself, he paused a moment before sniffing his collar. His nose scrunched up in disgust, when was the last time he got a shower or even a bath? Sighing lightly he started to move forward again til he made it to the end of the vent, looking up he could see the vent continued upward.

Standing up fully he placed his hands on vent walls, then his feet before pushing himself up a bit. "Good thing I lost all that weight…" Pushing himself up more he quickly lifted his hands and slammed them hard on the walls before pushing his lower body up. Continuing his climbing movements he soon made it to the top and lifted his body up into a 45 degree angle vent he quickly made his way to the very top finally making it to the vent grate.

"Where is he?!" The Warden voice cried out in anger, Jasper peeked out seeing several security ponies charging past his hiding place to the elevator door waiting for him to come out. "Shit…I was hoping to avoid ole Warden though I figured he'd be waiting here…" Leaning against the wall of the vent he watched them moving to the door, with little effort the Warden's horn glowed a golden glow as it forced the door open.

"Pegasus squad down there now!" He commanded, several pegasi ran past the others going to the now open elevator shaft. With little effort four of them flew down the shaft in an effort to find Jasper, which made the convict nervous. It wouldn't take them long to find the open vent, though if they got in the vent it wouldn't be as easy as it was for him to climb. So he had that advantage but should they just decide to fly back up they could tell the Warden. And he could figure out from blueprints where Jasper would end up, so it was time to think fast.

"If I stay I'll get caught, if I climb out they will spot me in seconds plus this vents grate is locked. To break it off would make a lot of noise, and no other vent to slip into…" He mumbled to himself, placing his right hand on his forehead to try and think. Stay get caught, slip out get caught/killed on sight. And the odds of beating them all was very slim more so with that donkey out there. His magic more than happy to blow a hole in him… What Jasper needed was a miracle…

"Sir!" Jasper's thoughts were cut off as a single earth pony ran past the waiting guards to the Warden, his helmet had claw marks in it. "Sir! Timberwolves have managed to climb over the southwest wall!" Jasper's eyes widen, Timberwolves? They weren't native to this part of the Everfree Forest. Worse thing around here were Ursa minors, and a few cockatrices. But no Timberwolves…

"This is not what we need right now! Squad 2 and 5 assist the guards at the wall, Squad 4 go to the armory and get some Drakebombs. That will destroy those wolves!" The two squads charged out to help the earth pony while the other one headed to the armory, leaving only the Warden who awaited the pegasus squad return. Squad 1 must have been searching below for him, so this was his best chance. So summoning all his strength he lashed out with his legs breaking the old grate right off, it slammed against the floor making Armorheart wipe around to see what the noise was.

"Timberwolves!?" He said, but as Jasper climbed out landing with ease on the ground the old captain glared at him. "You! You piece of filth! How dare you try an escape." He said, Jasper smirked softly before stretching a bit. "You really thought I'd just take my execution with a smile? I have something to do before I die." He stated, Armorheart bared his teeth as his horn began to glow with its golden aura.

"No doubt you're planning to release your poison." The captain said, Jasper didn't say anything as he shifted his weight to his left foot to prepare for a fight. He had fought guards before Princess Celestia had him train with her Royal Guard in case he ever needed to protect himself from any pony who ment him harm. Despite sentencing him to this hell, she did treat him with a great deal of kindness… shame it ment nothing in the end.

"Let's just get this over with…" He said in a quiet tone, so only the old captain would hear him. As they stared each other down the only sound that could be heard was the battle against the Timberwolves outside the old morgue. Armorheart took one step toward Jasper, instantly Jasper took off in the opposite direction.

"W-wait… HEY!" Armorheart was stunned for a moment before taking off in a quick dash after the fleeing inmate. Jasper quickly turned the corner with a bit of skid, he knew a fight against a unicorn would be next to impossible to winning without an actual weapon. And handcuffs for a human unless he can close the distance would be useless.

"Come back here!" The pursuer shouted behind him, he turned the corner continuing after Jasper. Though with the lack of food in his system he knew he'd be caught in a matter of minutes if he didn't come up with something…

"Hey watc- you're the?!" An earth pony in a white lab coat was ahead he was pushing one of the many carts that decorated the morgue halls. Jasper quickly dove over the cart, the pony beside it tried to charge for him. Only for Jasper to kick the cart right into the ponies head knocking him out cold, he then kicked the cart in Armorheart's direction.

"Like that will work!" The cocky stallion said dodging, Jasper glared a bit before continuing to run. He needed a plan and now, reaching the stairs to the floor above he skipped two at a time. When he reached the door at the top he quickly slammed it shut and took the cuffs off his left arm. Looping the chain around the handle quickly he wrapped the cuffs around a close pipe and latched the ends together.

"That won't stop him, but it will slow him down." Jasper thought before grabbing a cart nearby, thankfully there was no body on it. Flipping it over to it was on its side he pushed it against the door, again to try and slow the angry Warden. Then…SLAM. Jasper looked up to see the small window seeing an angry stallion glaring at him.

"S-Shit!" Jasper took off again, he couldn't wait. It would only take Armorheart moments to bre- _CRASH!_ Scratch that, Jasper looked back to see the door was against the wall opposite the doorway. Armorheart jumped over the turned over cart, well it work for a second or two.

"I lost more time setting that up then gained." He thought, moving past several tables against the wall he noticed they were tools used by the ponies for autopsies. Stopping for a second he looked over the table quickly he grabbed two of the tools. A hammer with a small hook on the end and some sewing thread, he could use these. And the best time was now.

"F-Finally stopped running" Armorheart said slightly out of breath Jasper turned to him, he was breathing a bit heavy as well. This was the end of the chase and they both knew it, Jasper could run but in his shape he wouldn't make it far. Armorheart is a perfectly healthy stallion, Jasper is an under fed human. Strength wise, Armorheart would beat him in that perfectly healthy or not. Speed, Armorheart. Experience, Armorheart. Toughness, Armorheart. And worse off, Armorheart know he has the easy win…

"Wait…" He said, taking a single step back he put his hands behind his back both items in them. "I surrender…"Armorheart blinked a few times "What?" Was all he could say, Jasper smiled softly "I surrender" He repeated, Armorheart tilted his head a bit as if he hadn't heard him until Jasper dropped the hammer. It clanged to the floor hard, the sound echoed through the halls til silence over took them. Not even the battle a few floors up could be heard, only their breathing.

"You surrender? You do know I'll kill you either way?" Armorheart said, he took one step closer to Jasper who didn't move an inch. "I know… I just ask ya make it quick…" Armorheart raised an eyebrow at his final request, make it quick? Why in Celestia's name should he make it quick? This human, destroyed an elevator, got two guards killed, climbed several floors, made him chase the bastard halfway around the morgue… He made it further than anypony ever did, with pure determination…

"Fine… I shall honor your request for making it this far. Then I'll erase you from history." A cocky smirk pulled at his lips, that unicorn pride almost all horned ponies had. Armorheart moved his hoof against the ground once much like how a bull does to prepare itself to charge. And with that he took off his sharp horn pointed right at Jasper's heart. Closing his eyes Jasper prepared for the end.

"Die prisoner!" He cried out as his horn pierced right through Jasper, Jasper slid back a bit grasping Armorheart's head. Armorheart didn't move though, letting him die on his horn in peace…

"Ha…Ha…" Jasper wheezed a bit in pain, Armorheart raised an eyebrow but was unable to see Jasper. "Ya missed." He said, Armorheart's eyes widen as Jasper wrapped his arms around his neck. With a sharp jerk upwards a few pops were heard, Armorheart began to franticly kick his legs out. Though they slid on the stone floor helplessly til Jasper threw the struggling unicorn into one of the table breaking it with ease.

"Y-You bastard!" He coughed in pain, he could feel one of the tools stabbed into his back leg. Pushing himself up with his front legs, he saw a small trend in the human's hand. "What is t-that?" His eyes followed the string it led right to him, his eyes then looked up to see the other end of the string was somehow attached to the golden ring on his horn.

"I'll take that" Jasper said with a small smirk on his lips he tugged the string once; pulling the ring clear off the fallen unicorns horn. The ring flew through the air with which Jasper caught it slipping it into his pocket. He then released the string and walked over to the hammer picking it.

"How did you survive!? I s-stabbed you!?" Armorheart screamed, Jasper blinked at him a bit confused. He then looked at his chest, nothing not a single scratch. Armorheart's eyes widen in panic, he was unstoppable!? Jasper then smiled softly, he opened his left arm a bit there was a hole on the left side of his prison clothing.

"That good thing about being human? You can make it look like you've been pierced if you time it just right." Jasper said, he then chucked the hammer right at Armorheart. Who tried to push himself up in a hurry but in struggling fell back down in pain, how had he missed!? How had he fai-

 ** _CRACK!_**

And with that sound, the hammer collide with Armorheart's horn breaking half of it off. The horn flew into the wall stabbing right into it, as for Armorheart he fell unconscious from the impact. His head slammed onto the floor, but he was alive. Jasper breathed a bit heavy, he gently touched his chest cringing in pain.

"That's a broken rib…" He said, he could feel the rib stabbing into his left lung. If he wasn't careful he could have a pierced lung, the Warden had a harder head then he expected. Walking over to the tools on the floor he kneeled down carefully picking up a chisel and a normal hammer. Gathering some tubing used to drain blood from the body, he placed the chisel on top of the hammer head. Tightly wrapping the tubing to the chisel and hammer he crafted a makeshift pick, he could use it to climb the wall.

"Just hope it holds…" Jasper said before taking off in a sprint though the pain in his rib was enough to make him stop once in a while. Taking small breaths to prevent his lung from hurting; he carefully moved to the first floor, til finally…

"The courtyard…" Jasper said, it was quiet didn't the guard say that there were Timberwolves? He took a single step, a soft crouching was heard. Looking down he saw it; grass beautiful green grass. Kneeling down his fingertips gently glided over the soft grass, carefully plucking one of the blades he brought it to his face.

"It's really grass…" He said with a smile, shoving it into his mouth. Biting into it he tasted the bitterness, it was fresh grass. He exhaled, it tasted amazing strangely. Moving his gaze up he saw the sky, the moon had just come out.

"Shame…" He admitted, he woulda loved to see the sun again. He had been in prisonso long, remembering Celestia's sun was impossible. But hell, what would 12 more hours hurt? Taking another step he heard another crunch, then another, another, then thud…Thud? Looking down he saw a helmet. And a head inside it…

"Huh?" A faint growling was heard as Jasper looked behind him. Timberwolf…wolves. There were several logs and branches moving around in a wolf shape, and all the strange animals were staring at him. With neon blue eyes, taking a step back from them he tripped backward landing hard on his back. The sharp pain in his lung made him cough several times, thankfully it didn't pierce.

"S-Shit." He cursed under his breath, as he looked up he could see one of the wolves sniffing his left leg. It didn't seem interested in biting him though, sliding back a bit to put some space between him and the wolf. He rolled to his stomach and began to crawl slowly to the front door. Noticing it was slightly propped open by a body of one of the guards, must be he was trying to escape the wolves. But why weren't they attacking him?

Glancing back he could see all eyes were on him at the moment, but they didn't seem interested in attacking him. Almost like they were searching for something… but what? As he slowly crawled to the open door one of the wolves leaped down from the wall landing right in front of him. Stopping right in his tracks, Jasper couldn't help but look up. There was a timberwolf that was easily double maybe even triple the size of the rest. It's neon blue eyes watching him…

"The alpha…" Jasper whispered, it took one step in his direction. It was challenging him to a fight, or was it a test to see if Jasper would attack first? Jasper looked down at the ground, he knew fighting a timberwolf would end in his painful death.

"I won't fight you…" Jasper said, the wolf lashed out slamming its head into Jasper's. Knocking him effortlessly onto his back, rubbing his head several time to try and push the pain away a new pain replaced it. A sharp stabbing pain under the skin, a pain so intense he couldn't breath. Out of fear of what may happen, gasping a few times in short breaths. The alpha watched him for few moments before quickly growing bored. It took its huge paw of Jasper's chest before walking away to join the rest of the pack…

"T-This is my c-chance…" Jasper gasped as he quickly got to his feet and limped towards the open gate. Stepping over the body, and slipping through the small space…He was free, he took his first step out the open gate to see the Everfree Forest stretch out in front of him…

"Phase 1, escape. Phase 2… find the virus…" Jasper thought, he then limped into the dark woods. Leaving that god forsaken prison for good…

…

…..

"Rarity, thank ya'll fixin' Applebloom dress up."

A certain tan earth pony with three red apples on her flank said, she took her brown stetson off placing it to her chest. Showing her gratitude to one of her best friends, her emerald green eyes looked up to a light gray unicorn with azure eyes. The white one smiled gently placing a hoof one her violet colored mane, carefully pushing it up so it bounced once or twice.

"But of course dear Applejack it was my pleasure, after all she'll need to look her best for a fall formal at school." The female unicorn said with a somewhat arrogant smile on her face, the two chatted for a bit back and forth why the earth pony walked her friend to the front gates of her farm. As the two said their goodbyes the farm filly looked up seeing several dark rain clouds coming from the Everfree Forest.

"Ya'll sure ya won't want to stick around til mornin' those clouds sure don't seem too friendly." The cowpony said, the unicorn looked to the clouds as well with a somewhat nervous expression. But she knew she needed to head straight home, she had a new client who needed a dress made within two days. And an overnight would be out of the question if she wanted to make the deadline in time.

"No, no dear Applejack. It's quite alright, I'm sure if I hurry I can make it home in time. Besides" Her horn lit up with a light blue aura as her saddle bag opened up. Her magic lifted a white umbrella out of the saddlebag, with a small click it extended open. And finally the cloth opened up revealing a three diamond design on it, lifting it with her magic it floated in an almost graceful fashion above her.

"I came prepared" She said with that almost smog smile, her farm girl friend rolled her eyes but had a carefree smile on her lips. "Alright Rare, ya'll becareful ya hear?" Her friend said in a concerned tone, Rarity simply nodded before her horn lit up. The glow of her horn lit the dirt path ahead of her as she trotted along in the dark.

"My, my it's getting dark rather quickly this evening." She said to herself, glancing up at the skies she could see rainfall heading her way. Knowing she'd better pick up the pace, her trot turned into a gallop though she wasn't quick enough as she saw the first drop of rain hit the dry ground in front of her. Sliding to a stop to confirm what she thought she saw, she moved the umbrella aside and held out of hoof. Sure enough a single drop hit it.

"Maybe I should of accepted Applejack's invite after all…No! I have a deadline, and I must meet it!" She said with determination, though as she began to set off in her gallop once more all she saw was mud as her face planted into the earth. It took a few moments to figure out what just

happened but she quickly got to her hooves.

"My mane! My beautiful mane!" She cried out, as she frantically placed one hoof on her violet mane to try and clean it she took a single step back. Her back hoof stepped on something solid, a rock? Turning around she could faintly make out a large dark mass.

"What's this?" She said, leaning down the glow from her horn lit up a face of some strange creature she had never seen before.

"Sweet Celestia!" She jumped back dropping her umbrella in the mud, running quickly to a nearby tree she dove behind it trying to hide from the creature. But after a few minutes of getting soaked by the rain, and there being nothing but the sound of water hitting the muddy earth. The unicorn slowly moved back, her horn lit up twice as bright as before so she could be a safe distance in case she needed run. As the glow hit the figure on the ground she nervously spoke out, trying to sound braver then she was…

"E-Excuse me… A-Are you o-okay?" As she spoke out, the creature open one of its eyes revealing a dull amber color. The amber eye watched her for a moment before it closed in exhausted, it took a deep breath but stopped as it coughed several times. Despite never seeing a creature such as this before, that cough sounded painful.

"D-Do you need assistance?" The somewhat worried unicorn said, she watched the creature for a moment who didn't move aside from breathing. She knew whatever it was wouldn't last the night in this weather, nor would it survive whatever injury it had received. So her magic picked the umbrella up once more and brought it over to fallen creature covering it from the downpour.

"Don't worry Darling , I'll take care of you…"


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

_Note from me: Everyone it's me with another chapter, the last one got so much love I just had to continue. But no one seem to react to my idea to write a Peridot from Steven Universe story. I'd like to try it but anyway laters_

A Locked Jewel

Chapter 3: Nightmares

"Princess Celestia! Your majesty! Urgent news from Lost Hope Prison!"

A panicked guard in gold armor, with blue hair coming out of his galea charged through the golden doors of a throne room. As the doors burst open two guards clad in the same armor pointed their spears at the panicked guard who bowed all the way to the ground.

"Let him through." A calm and gentle voice said, the two guards relaxed at the voices order. The bowing guard ran forward looking up at a light gray unico- no an alicorn. Her mane cerulean, turquoise, cobalt blue and a light pink, her tail matched her unique mane. It waved as if the wind was blowing through it, though there was no wind.

"Princess Celestia, Warden Armorheart of Lost Hope Prison had sent word to the Crystal Empire requesting a garrison of soldiers. Prince Shining Armor had sent two garrisons to assist the warden, going himself to lead the group." The guard said, the alicorn's light magenta eyes widen a bit. Her wings opened up matching her expression, she stood up a bit.

"Send an additional garrison immediately" She said, the guard shook his head to his princess. "Prince Shining Armor's garrison managed to assist the Warden, there was a large pack of Timberwolves at the old fort. The garrison sent the wolves back into the forest, and helped clean up a large riot inside the prison. But…"

"But?" The Princess said. "But, inmate 62-" Before the guard could finish his words the Princess cut him off. "Jasper!? Where is he!?" She sounded more concerned than angry by this news, the guard slightly faltered at her outburst but continued. "Jasper…Abbott, has escaped Warden Armorheart's custody and moved into the Everfree Forest. His current whereabouts after that are unknown, shall I inform the public of this?" He asked, the Princess was silent for a long moment.

"No… if we inform them they will panic, but go inform my advisors immediately. Then send a small garrison into the forest to search for him, he is not to be harmed. And brought to me first nopony else." She ordered, the guard bowed once more before going to the open door. "Oh, and one more thing." She added, the guard turned to her. "Please send a letter to Shining Armor thanking him for assisting the Warden" the guard once again bowed taking his leave. The princess looked out the window into the darkness of the night…

"…What are you planning Jasper?.."

…

…..

Somewhere under Canterlot Castle…

"The human escaped the prison?" A voice said to the guard who had just finished speaking to the Princess. "Yes Professor Comet, the Princess has ordered me to tell all her advisor this news." Professor Comet looked at the guard his emerald eyes were soft almost tired looking, with a sigh the Professor nodded once. "And did her royal highness say anything about this bit of news?" He said, the guard bowed his head a little.

"Yes sir, she seemed…concerned about him. Ordering me to thank Prince Shining Armor for assisting the prison. And to send a garrison into the Everfree Forest to capture the prisoner alive." The Professor's eyes closed lightly before sighing once more seeming exhausted though he was just asleep a short moment ago.

"Even after all the evidence against the human, she still believes in him… Of course she believed in Sunset Shimmer as well. I commend her dedication to those she loves, but he was a monster this isn't a case of learning he wan-" The Professor grew quiet at the guards tense reaction, seeing him a little worried. "Forgive me, I just am worried for the kingdom. If the human managed to get his hoov- hands, on that virus. We are all doomed." He said sounding rather grim about the whole deal, the guard nodded to him.

"Excuse me for asking Sir, but wasn't it you who captured the human?" The guard asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone, the professor nodded once he walked out of the shadows of his bedroom given that he was in the doorframe. Stepping into the light of the royal hallway the guard could see an old unicorn with a light gray mane, his old emerald eyes looked at the floor for a moment.

"Yes, I was forced to when I had discovered him creating a strange device. I believe he called it a pipe bomb given the notes I discovered in his bedroom. But anyway, when I discovered them I had tied him up ordering the Royal Guard to arrest him. But we sadly never found the virus itself only the bomb material needed to release it." The old unicorn answered, his eyes moved to the guard.

"It's a shame too, he had so much potential he could have bridged his world to ours. And opened a new era…but that is the past. Continue informing the others and make sure to tell the garrison to be on guard. That human is more dangerouuuuus then he appears." He said with a yawn partway, he raised a hoof to his eyes rubbing them. The guard saluted the Professor before taking off to tell the rest of the advisors, he watched him go for a minute before closing his bedroom door.

"So you're finally coming back for revenge…" He said as he returned to bed…

…

…..

"Tell us where it is!"

An angry voice said, as a painful punch came from the darkness. Then another, then another til nothing but pain could be felt on a young man's face. "Get the rag and bucket!" The voice said, the young man cried out for them to stop but as he did an old rag covered his face. He tried to shake it off but as he flailed his head from side to side a cold wetness washed over his face. He tried to spit out some water that got into his mouth, but the now wet rag only sent it back into his throat causing him to cough.

"Tell us!" Another bucket of water entered the mouth of the young teenager as he tried to speak, most of it washed down his throat. It entered the wrong pipe making him choke on the harsh liquid, but it didn't stop as they poured another bucket. Doubling the amount of water in the teenager's throat, he tried to throw his head forward to get the water out. But as soon as it went forward another punch sent his head backward a painful crack was heard. The teenager cried out in pain, his tears weren't seeable in the soaked cloth. But he could feel the warmth of something in the rag.

"Aw lookie the freak's nose is broken, he's bleeding!" Several laughed were heard around the boy tied up in the chair, he tried to sob but the water in his throat only caused him to choke. "Mom! H-Help me!" The boy thought in his head, only for the throat to vanish with another punch.

"Tell us n-" The voice died out as a young man jumped awake, he sat up in the pitch black room he was in. His heart racing, his breathing ragged and painful as he felt the stabbing pain in his chest. "D-Damn rib…" He said placing a hand on his chest, though he felt his shirt was gone. Replaced with what felt like bandage wraps, his fingertips glided across the fabric. It didn't feel like the normal cloth of a bandage it felt more like…silk? He couldn't tell for sure since it was pitch black in the room, he could faintly make out two sounds…

"Rain and… humming?.. A machine?" He said to the darkness, looking in the direction of the humming he listened closely. "A…sewing machine?.." He thought, he felt around the silk like cloth to what was on his lap. Blankets? He squeezed it once, it was blankets very soft…warm. Warmth… something he hadn't felt in the last 5 years. It was… welcoming, though he needed to figure out where he was. He slid the blanket back but as he did cold air rushed over his groan. Wait…

"I-I'm n-naked!?" He shouted, he quickly covered himself with the blankets. He was butt naked! He held the blankets with one hand the other searched around trying to find his clothing, his free hand reached the edge of what felt like a bed. 'Squeeze' sure enough it was a bed somepony brought him in… and stripped him naked!

"It..must have been that…unicorn?" He thought, he tried searching his memory… He was moving quickly through the Everfree, dodging cockatrices, timberwolves, and some nasty vines. Only to be rained on from the strange weather of the forest, he managed to escape it only to collapse from hypothermia, hunger, and lack of sleep. He then passed out only to be woken up by an almost musical voice. He opened his eyes, and saw a white unicorn…

"After that it's a blur…" He said to himself, he ran his hand through his hair only… it was shorter… "Huh?" Releasing the blanket he felt his hair, it was shorter! Somepony housed him, stripped, haircut, treated his wounds… who the hell was this pony? He reached for the blanket tightly wrapping it around his waist as he slipped out of bed, his feet met a very warm carpet. It too was soft like his wraps, and his blanket. Running his hands along the bed he noted it was curved, circular maybe?

"Kinda like the beds in the castle…" He said remembering the castle, they too were warm… Taking careful stepped he bummed into something, it swayed a bit before pushing into his painful rib. "S-Shit!" He cried out swinging his fist into the object it faintly felt like a ponies head. It fell to the floor with a hollow thud, confused he knelt down feeling the object. Plastic, knock! Hollow, a mannequin? Had to be, standing up he noted the humming sound was gone… a new sound replaced it. Stepped, trotting…

"Hide hide hide!" He said to himself, he saw a warm glow forming under a doorway. A candle! He quickly but quietly moved it, feeling the doorframe he found the hinges and moved to where the door would hide him when it opened. A neon blue aura engulfed the door knob, turning it, and the door slowly slid open. The flame from the handle lit up half the room, as a light gray unicorn slowly crept into the room. The unicorn stepped into the room, Jasper first noted her azure eyes. They were strangely very beautiful, he then noted her ma- towel wrapped around her head hiding her mane. He saw she had three light blue diamonds on her flank, and a violet colored tail that looked like it had curlers in it. So her mane is violet, he thought. Her height was almost up to his chest height though is she propped herself on her back legs she'd most likely match his height minus a few inches.

"I must hurry, I'm very much behind" He heard the unicorn said, her tone was very…beautiful, so sophisticated, it reminded him of the stuck up nobles of Canterlot that Celestia would invite to the castle from time to time though he never met them in person. He often spied on the parties Celestia hosted, listening to them with their noses so high in the air. He'd get caught by the guards at these parties, though Celestia often smiled at his attempts to eavesdrop on the parties.

"W-Wait where did he go?" The unicorn said snapping Jasper out of his fantasy, she was at the bed the glow of the candle illuminating the empty/blanketless bed. She wiped around "There's no way he could of left the room without me seeing him." She thought as her azure eyes moved to the door to try finding him, she saw a black mass emerge from the darkness. Tackling her onto the bed, the candle slipped free from her magic going out as it hit the floor. An object she had in one hoof fell as well landing soundlessly on the bed.

"H-Help! Unhand me you ruffian!" She cried out, the mass carefully pinned her hoofs above her head. His weight pressed down on her bottom legs pinning them, he had her pinned though he didn't intend to hurt her unless needed. Putting both hooves together he put his forearm on them keeping them down while his now free hand covered her mouth.

"Listen to me, and answer me honestly. I promise I won't hurt you if you do." He said, his tone stern yet honest. "Do you understand? You yell, I'll be forced to hurt you…and you saved me so I'd rather not do that…" He added, she nodded a few times understanding him.

"Good… now where am I? And who are you?" Removing his hand from her mouth she took a deep breath to try calming herself down. "I-I'm Rarity, and you're in my home. Carousel B-Boutique in P-" He gently covered her mouth once more "Ponyville…" He whispered, he had heard of Carousel Boutique a few times while in prison. A few guards talked about a unicorn with a nice…marshmallow plot. This must be her, he looked down at her once more.

"Miss…Rarity is it? I've heard of you, and your shop. If rumors are true you are quite the designer." He said, he once more removed his hand from her lips to let her speak. "Y-You've heard of me?" She said almost in disbelief, was she even famous wherever this thing was from. A smile pulled at her lips, her creativity was more popular then she thought. She couldn't help but be proud of this.

"Yes, some of… my friends spoke highly of you. Though back on track, Miss. Rarity, Ponyville, now why rescue me? What do you want from me?" He asked two more questions, Rarity couldn't help but smile in the darkness of the room. For somepony who was a ruffian he was rather civil in calling her 'Miss. Rarity', and even his touch wasn't rough. Just to keep her there not really harm her, almost like how a lover would hold their special somepony. She couldn't help but find it romantic like something in one of her nov-

"Miss. Rarity?" Rarity blinked, maybe he wasn't that romantic ruining her dream. "My apologies, you required help. So I helped, and I don't want anything from you." She answered, Jasper listened carefully to her answer. She sounded honest to him, he had a few more questions but before he could ask… his butt felt strangely cold…oh right.

"One more question… where are my clothes?" Rarity's face turned a bit red, he was naked. She completely forgot her main reason for coming in here, she turned her head away from him. "Those ratty things are in the trash where they belong, of course I didn't expect to see…" She cleared her throat with a small cough before turning her eyes up to the dark mass on top of her.

"I made you something really quick, to cover your…dignity. Of course with your rough housing I dropped it on the bed." She finished, he move his hand around the bed for a few seconds. His fingertips grazed the handmade clothing, getting off her he felt the clothing. It was somewhat like boxers minus the flap used for going to the bathroom, slipping them on quickly to cover himself. He sat on the bed sighing, Rarity swiftly got up stepping onto the floor, the candle once again lit itself as her magic lifted it.

"Not to be rude, but you never told me your name. And… what you are?" Rarity asked, Jasper looked at her he noted the towel on her mane had slipped a bit. It revealed her violet mane a little, the towel then glowed lightly as she refasten it to her head.

"Are you planning to answer me because I do have a tight schedule this evening." "Doing what?" He avoided her question answering only with his own, out of curiosity and out of worry she was planning to report him to the authorities. Her expression seemed a little hurt, but she answered him. "I have a dress for a client that I need to have finished by tomorrow evening. And brought to her the day after before noon." Business related of course, she trotted the door leaving him in the darkness. Though watching her go he felt a strange desire to stop her, must be because he hasn't had a friendly chat with someone in 5 years…

"Jasper Abbott, I'm a human." Rarity stopped in the door frame turning to Jasper "Jasper Abbott? A rather… charming name" She said, it was unique to her a 'rarity'. "What's a human?" She asked, Jasper looked down. "They are me, not sure how else to explain it."

"Well then… You're welcome to stay the night if you'd like, I have a lot of work to do. Will I see you in the morning, Jasper?" She asked slightly curious, he watched her for a moment. He should move on to the next step of his plan, but… he didn't want to leave just yet. Maybe get his strength back, going now he'd most likely lose and die. He couldn't die, not yet at least…

"Sure… I'll see you in the morning Miss. Rarity. And thank you, and what my 'friends' is true." Rarity smiled lightly "And what did they say?" Jasper laid back on the bed staring at the canopy that hung above her bed.

"You're just as beautiful as they said." He said closing his eyes, before she could even respond to his words he was out cold once again. Careful not to wake him she lifted him, the blanket on the floor and tucked him in.

"Well thank you Jasper, you're rather handsome yourself." She said before closing the bedroom door submerging the bedroom in darkness once again. Jasper curled up into the blankets, his nightmare never returned that night…


	4. Chapter 4: Attack in the Everfree

A Locked Jewel

Chapter 4: Attack in the Everfree

It had been a few days since a Miss. Rarity took in a lost human with the name Jasper Abbott. Though since their first night together they hadn't spoken much mostly since Rarity had orders to fill. And her normal sales during the day in the boutique and when she closed her doors it was special orders to ponies around Equestria. And though he didn't ask for it, clothing for Jasper as well. Rarity seemed more then eager to make clothing for him, though he never tried them on given that he was asleep.

Jasper had been in a coma since the night they spoke, only waking up when he was hungry and needed to use the bathroom. Though these times were random Rarity always left something for him to eat on the bedside table. He'd eat for a few minutes before exhaustion took over and he'd pass right back out sometimes with the food in his mouth. Though disgusting for some strange reason Rarity couldn't find it rude, knowing he must be tired from something. And his wounds which mostly healed, he had some deep scars from someone or somepony hurting him…

Course a human sleeping in her bed was the least of Rarity's problems, strangely royal guards kept barging into her shop every day. Worse off they were rude! They would just look around the shop, knocking things down, ignoring her when she demanded to know why they were there. Then just leave wouldn't even pick up, even one of her best friends Twilight Sparkle was confused why there were several guards searching Ponyville.

And whenever Twilight would send a letter to Princess Celestia she would just say not to worry, and that they were looking for an old friend. But even though they would search during the day and find nothing, they would then disappear into the Everfree Forest as night. Out of curiosity Rarity had snuck to the edge of the forest one night. Though whatever the guards were doing in there it was much further into that horrible place then she'd dare go alone.

As the third day rolled around, the young Jasper peeked his eye open only to be blasted by the cursed sun. Flailing a bit he covered himself with the soft blankets and prepared to close his eyes once again til a horrible smell reached his nose. Scrunching it up he sniffed a few times, it reminded him of the showers of the prison whenever the guards decided to deny them a good cleaning…Oh wait…

"That's me…" He mumbled before pushing his head out of the blankets feeling the warmth of the sun. "I feel like a turtle…" Jasper mumbled to himself, though he was sure they smelled much better then him right now. Peeking one eye open he saw the room was bathed in the light of the sun, though he couldn't fully enjoy it's beauty. His time in the prison slightly ruined his eyes from the lack of sunlight, now the world was a small blur. He could make out objects sure but they were just blurs, and worse off his eyes were now very sensitive to bright lights.

Throwing the blankets fully off himself, he could feel the cool rush of air from the lack of coverage on most his body. Looking around the room for a moment he could see somethings had been moved around. A mannequin slid over here, a roll of fabric moved over there, a large pile of neatly folded clothing on a nearby chair…Hang on. Getting off the bed he moved to the neatly folded clothing, they looked a lot his size… The first thing he noticed was a pair of white boxers again missing the flap for using the bathroom. Only instead of plain everyday white boxers he noticed a design on the right side.

"A diamond?" That's what it was alright, a diamond but like what Miss. Rarity had on her flank. Was this her calling card? Or was he being claimed as her property? Laughing lightly he continued to move through the clothing, sure enough the diamond symbol was on every piece. A grey collar dress shirt a small diamond gem as the cufflinks on the ends of the sleeves, he couldn't help but be surprised. They were actual diamonds, not even certain nobles had actual gems on their clothing. Setting it aside, he picked up a pair of black silk pants. Pajamas? It had a matching long sleeve shirt, the emblem also on both articles of clothing. The list went on and on with the amount of clothing that were here…

"She must have made them all…" He mumbled, there was no way she bought them he was the only human in all of Equestria. He felt a strange feeling in his eyes, a wetness, then that wetness quickly slid down his cheek. Slipping free it fell onto the pair of khaki colored pants, he blinked as he saw the tear drop. He was crying?

"I didn't think I could…ha." He smiled weakly, the last time anyone ever made him something. Was when Princess Celestia had custom clothing made for him, she even made him a jacket on her own once. He treasured that coat, he could faintly remember it… A sun on the back, purple like the royal guard armor, gold trim on the cuffs.

"It took her a month… she refused to use magic." Jasper laughed at the memory, worked hard on that jacket. He could remember the pin marks on her hooves where she messed up, some on her lips from when she had to pull it with her teeth. Boy were her advisor furious with her claiming she looked irresponsible, messy, like a common earth pony. But she didn't care, she was always that way…

"Wonder how she reacted to all this…" Mumbling with a hint of pain in his voice, he looked to the clothing noticing something else…Towels…clean towels. His pain was replaced with amusement, guess Miss. Rarity could smell him as well. With a smile on his lips he grabbed the grey dress shirt, white boxers, khaki pants and headed to the bathroom…

…

…..

Rarity peeked her head out from around the corner as she watched the strange creature known as a human. He walked out the bedroom, his arms full of her work. He had a cheerful smile on his lips as he looked down at the clothing. A sense of pride swelled in her heart, he actually liked them! Rarity smiled, strangely she felt very giddy like when Hoity Toity liked her dresses. She was about to jump up and down with excitement but froze no if she jumped he'd notice her. That would be slightly awkward given that she was spying on him, though one thing bugged her…

"Who is 'she', and reacted to what?" She whispered, her azure eyes peeked around the corner…he was gone. Though she could faintly hear his movement in the bathroom, sighing a bit thankful. She trotted over to her bedroom, scrunching her nose a bit at the smell. It was powerful yet not a horrible sent, it was pleasant. It smelled just like the night they first spoke, when he pinned her down. It was scary strangely, it was…a rush.

"I could fell his muscles moving as he held me… his fingers gently co-" Rarity's eyes widen, she could faintly feel her cheeks warming up. Shaking her head rapidly a few times, her mane swaying wildly. "Bad! Bad Rarity! That's not lady like at all!" She screamed in her head, placing one hoof over her heart she took a deep breath to get it to calm down. This human was dangerous, he was making her feel…giddy. As her heart finally settled down her thoughts drifted once again to 'her' as he put it.

"No name, just 'she'." Though she wasn't much of gossip filly like her little sister, she couldn't help but be curious. At first she thought that he was talking about her, but she didn't hoof make his clothing. And he wasn't sleeping enough to last a month, a strange sense jealously hit her. Puffing up her cheeks she began to clean up the bedroom, changing the sheets, blankets, pillow cases with fresh ones. Balling them all up she moved down to the wash, setting them beside the large wooden tug she got to work…

…..

…

"Felt strange to get a clean shower in." Jasper stepped out of the bathroom rubbing his damp hair with a towel, his clothing perfectly fit. Miss. Rarity must have gotten his measurement while he slept, weird yet…sweet? Shrugging at the thought he returned to the bedroom quickly noticing even with his blurry vision that the blankets were missing.

"Miss. Rarity must have grabbed em" Spreading the damp towel open he set it in the windowsill to dry. As he did he could faintly make out a light grey unicorn hanging blankets on the clothes line outside. His eyes continued to scan the area, no golden armored ponies, a few fillies and colts playing. Looking back down at her he saw she looked rather displeased, grabbing his shirt he sniffed it.

"Do I smell that bad?" His nose picked up a flowery smell, her soap. Well at least he smelled a lot better, releasing the shirt he headed downstairs. Though this was the first time he actually set foot in her shop, taking a look around he saw several outfits. Some on mannequins, most of them hung on racks, a large mirror that was more than tall enough to fit even him. Five of these mirrors stood tall along with a small platform/stage in the middle of them. It was pretty impressive, she did very well for herself maybe better than most other fashionistas. As he was about to head out to the backyard a heavy knocking came from the front door.

"Canterlot Royal Guard! Open up!" A dark voice came from behind the front door, Jasper looked around quickly before diving inside one of the carousel clothing racks. Rarity had stepped inside hearing the commotion, she walked past him not noticing his hiding place. As she was about to reach the door one of the guards busted it open making the door swing hard into one of the windows right beside it…

 **CRASH!**

The glass shattered with ease at the guard's strength, Rarity jumped back in panic. "H-How dare you! What gives you the authority to act like such brutes!?" Rarity said in anger, her beautiful azure eyes tense. They had been rude before sure but this was the first time they actually broke something in her shop. One of the guards glared at her making her step back a little in fear, the other knocked over a few mannequins as he searched for Jasper.

"Step back ma'am unless you want to be harmed" The guard threaten, Rarity's ears pinned back against her head as her eyes casted down at the ground. She was silent, and looked terrified… Jasper was about to come out of hiding to stand up for her until one of the guards stepped right in front of his hiding spot.

"I don't see anything Steel, let's move out. Sugarcube Corner is next on the list." The guard in front of him said as he trotted out the door, the other one looked at Rarity one last time before following his partner. Rarity watched them go before her magic closed the door, she then walked to the window looking out the broken window. She could see the broken glass on the stone path outside her shop, her horn lit up as the glass lifted off the ground; it returned to the window reforming perfectly back to normal.

"Who were they?" A voice behind her said, Rarity jumped a bit in surprise. Whipping around she saw Jasper lifting one of the fallen mannequins, setting it back on its platform. "Oh, Jasper Abbott. They were the Royal Guard, they come by everyday searching for something." She said as she began to help Jasper clean up the shop, once they were done he walked to the fixed window looking outside.

"I must say Jasper Abbott you look most dashing in your outfit." Rarity said unable to deny how good he looked, broad shoulders, strong frame, a rather handsome smile, though his grey hair and dull amber eyes were rather sad looking. Almost like he hadn't seen the sun in years, Jasper turned to look at her fully. Noticing her admiring eyes he opened his arms wide almost like he was challenging the world.

"Do I Miss. Rarity?" He spun around once slowly like someone who would do quick spins on a fashion runway. Giggling lightly at his display, she completely forgot the fear she felt not too long ago. He placed one hand on his hip, the other hung freely at his side and walked like a fashion model. Her giggles increased more at his goofy antics, he then took a bow in front of her before winking once.

"I had a great designer is why." He said as he looked into her eyes, Rarity's giggles stopped as a small hint of pink appeared on her cheeks. That wink of his made her heart flutter a little, maybe he was as dashing as the stallions in her stories. "By the way Miss. Rarity, you can just call me Jasper. I figure with you letting me sleeping in your own bed for the last few days, giving me food, clothing, and letting me even use your shower. We can be a little less…formal." He said snapping her thoughts back to reality, again he ruined her dreams.

"Of course Jasper Abb-… Jasper" Rarity said, she rarely talked on a first name bases with anypony she knew. Besides her best friends of course, not even those she did business with not including Sapphire Shores. Since she insisted on it and she was her regular designer, nopony else.

"Good Miss. Rarity" He said before standing up fully, he then glanced back at the window. "What are they looking for? The guards that is." He asked more, he wondered if Celestia would reveal his existence to Equestria. Maybe but there were many pros and cons to that, Pro doing so would unite Equestria in finding him. Another being that Rarity herself would most likely throwing him out in a heartbeat.

Cons, doing so would reveal to all of ponykind that the protectors of Equestria couldn't do their jobs. Another con which follows the first is that the virus's existence would cause panic and chaos, sure Discord would have a field day with that…No she wouldn't reveal his existence she was way too smart and compassionate to worry her peop- ponies.

"No idea, though I wish they'd find it already. At this rate my poor little shop will be in ruins!" She said in a huff, Jasper looked to her for a moment then back out. He agreed if they continued to search her shop they would destroy it but worse off they find him. He have to draw them away somehow…

"Do they stay in Ponyville?" He asked, Rarity walked to his side looking outside with him. "Thankfully no, though they stay in that dirty forest. It matches their manners." A smile pulled at Jasper's lips, the Everfree if he was soldier the forest would be the soundest place to hide. So they come to Ponyville to grab supplies, while they're at take a look for him. Then move back to the forest at night to search for him, it's smart they must figure he slept during the day. And moved through the night, well they were right that is if Miss. Rarity hadn't saved him that would have been his original plan.

"Miss. Rarity.. I need a favor, well two. One when you rescued me did I have a gold ring on me?" Rarity looked up at him given he was a foot taller than her. "Oh yes Darling, it's quite the beautiful piece." She trotted off to stairs before looking back at him, he quickly followed after her. As they moved up the stairs she glanced back at him "I was planning to make it into a lovely bracelet, but unfortunately when I tried to change the size of the ring it would shrink back to normal." She added once they entered the bedroom, her horn glowed lightly as one of the drawers on the bedside table slid open. Jasper walked over to the table looking in, sure enough it was there. Taking it out he looked it over, it sent a small tingling feeling into his fingers.

"Doesn't surprise me it turned back to normal, the rings are forged to prevent anyone from tampering with it. Just in case a guard bought a payoff and tried to sneak the ring to any unicorn prisoners." Jasper thought, setting the ring in his pants pocket for later. He turned to her, she smiled softly at him. Her eyes lit up with curiosity and something else…though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Now for my second favor, and I know I have no right to ask this but do you remember what I was wearing when you rescued me?" He asked, though he knew she remembered it was fashion; not good fashion but fashion none the less. Rarity's eyes rolls once in disgust "Celestia yes, those horrible rags were so disgusting. Ripped and torn, smelled like garage that had been sprayed by a skunk." Jasper laughed once, that's what 5 years of prison time will do to you.

"Do you think you can make me another pair? Exactly like the one's I had, it's a …uniform." He said, Rarity raised an eyebrow. Though she wasn't convinced it was a uniform given its appearance and state, though… he was from a faraway land. She had no right to judge if that was the fashion statement where he was from. Though curiosity did get the best of her, he said it was a uniform. What did that mean his job was something official? So with a curious tone she asked…

"What kind of position is that uniform used for?" Jasper smiled softly at her "Political", Rarity was even more curious now "Are you a representative from your country?" He simply nodded once, that was the truth he was. "A prince?" She couldn't help but ask letting her daydreaming get the best of her. He simply smiled in response, Rarity's eyes lit up like stars.

"O-Of course your highness I would be honored to make your uniform once again." Rarity bowed deeply to him almost like he was Celestia herself, he flinched a bit at it. He didn't feel comfortable with this so he walked over to her, gently placing his finger under her chin gently lifting it to look up at him.

"Miss. Rarity, you don't need to bow to me. I'm not above you." He stated, Rarity turned a little pink at his touch. He was a Prince, a noble one at that seeing some simple unicorn such as herself as an equal. He's nothing like Prince Bloodblue, he's kind, strong, gentle, and completely selfless. He was almost like the stallion of her dreams, she couldn't help but let her ears droop a little as her mind began to daydream.

"Miss. Rarity? Misssss. Rarity?" He snapped once in front of her face, her eyes were staring at him a bit. Though it was more like she was seeing right through him, like her mind was somewhere else. But as he snapped lightly, her eyes regained their focus. "Oh dear.. M-My apologies Prince Jasper I-" He gently pressed one finger to her lips to silence her "Just Jasper Miss. Rarity, please I'm not above you…" His eyes almost pleaded with her, she couldn't help but almost melt in the hand that was supporting her face.

"O-Of course Jasper… I'll get right to work." She lifted her head a bit, and trotted away from him. But as she was about reach to the door he called out to her. Stopping she turned around seeing that smile of his. "I hate to be a bother but… do you also know anypony who makes glasses? I'm afraid my vision is going on me." He said, he seemed to be squinting a bit in her direction showing he was serious. She smiled lightly as she turned in place "Of course your maj-" He raised an eyebrow at her words.

"I'm sorry darling, Jasper. My dear friend Twilight Sparkle should be able to help you, Spikey Wikey is coming by later today to help me around the Boutique." Jasper smiled lightly at her, a smile that sent her heart fluttering. "Ah, then could you ask…Spikey Wikey to send Miss. Sparkle a request for glasses? I just need a pair enchanted to fix my vision as soon as they go on. If they are too small or too big I'm sure the lovely Miss. Rarity can fix them for me." His smile grew a bit more as it did a small blush pulled at her cheeks, this wasn't good. If he kept smiling like that she might just fall for him, but she nodded lightly in response before trotting out the door to get to work. As she left Jasper had a confused expression…

"What parents name their colt Spike Wikey?..."

…

…..

By the time night had fallen, Rarity had finished his uniform which he was already wearing. He even had a pair of cloth shoes, they kind of looked like moccasins almost. Though with Rarity being busy, Jasper had little choice but to make them himself. And he wasn't nearly as talented at sewing as she is, but they'd hold up for the time being. And he was already putting them to use as he ran through the Everfree Forest.

Sadly his vision was still pretty poor, 'Spikey Wikey" as Rarity put it was a short purple dragon. Rarity asked Spikey Wikey if he could get a pair of glasses for her, Spikey Wi- okay we will just call him Spike for short. Spike was a little confused since Rarity already owned a pair, but when Rarity smiled and begged him with a hint of seduction in her tone. Spike almost melted saying he'd have them by tomorrow, course Jasper hid in the shadows when this all went down.

Rarity had wanted him to meet Spike, but Jasper said its best he didn't reveal himself. Nopony was supposed to know he even existed, in fact Rarity was the only one outside Canterlot Castle that knew of his existence not including the prison. Though even Rarity knowing was a big risk, when she found out he was a 'Prince' she seemed to almost…

"Almost what?.." Jasper came to stop by a fallen tree, placing one hand on the soft mossy bark he took a deep breath. A small twinge of pain in his chest caused his free hand to shoot to his ribs, still broken. Though it wasn't stabbing in his lung thankful, since Rarity had managed to move the rib with her magic. He could breathe normally as long as he didn't push it too hard, settling his breathing slowly he peeked out over the fallen tree.

"Hoofprints, they must have been through here." Hopping over the old wood he landed soundlessly moving to the tracks. Kneeling down beside them his fingertips carefully traced the prints, they were fresh meaning they weren't much further ahead. Looking himself over he noticed he was rather clean, not good. For this plan to work he'd need to look more dirty, grabbing some dirt he rubbed it into his clothing. Some on his face, some in his hair, he then bit down on the sleeve of his shirt.

 _ **Riiiiiiip**_

With a quick pull, his sleeve effortlessly ripped. "Rarity would be hurt to see this." Jasper said with a small laugh, he felt like an ass too. She put her heart into these clothes, and here he was tearing them a part for his plan. Speaking of Rarity… he couldn't help but think of her reaction to him telling her he was a Prince. It was almost like her dreams were coming true…

"Weird…Oh well." Jasper said to himself, he had to keep moving so following the tracks quickly. His eyes looked a head, trying to see a light source of any kind. If this was a search party for him, they would need at least a unicorn or two to light the forest. But so far nothing, not even any creatures. No sound, nothing, only the sound of his breathing as he moved. His mind couldn't help but wander back to her, the way she smiled at Spike. Somewhat bugged him, like he was in love with her or something...

"No, it's none of my concern." He said, it was true what she did with others wasn't his business. He was only staying til he fully recovered then he'd set out to find his prize. Moving along the forest path, the tracks continued to look fresher and fresher until finally a light ahead.

"Found you." He whispered, moving within ear shot he pressed against a nearby tree listening closely. "This is Spellcastor, no sign of inmate 621 in sector 10." The unicorn guard said to a crystal shard in his hand, a voice came from the shard. "Affirmative Spellcastor, we will be moving to Ponyville once again in the morning. Head back to camp."

"Yes sir" The guard slid the crystal into his saddle bag, he moved his horn around a bit shining the light into the forest. The light illuminated the tree Jasper was hiding behind for moment but moved away swiftly as a few sets of hooves came up to the guard. "Spell, area ahead is clear. We should move out." A voice said, Jasper peeked out, it was a pegasus and a earth pony. Though as he strained his eyes he could have sworn the earth pony looked familiar though with a blurry body it was hard to tell…

"Alright Cloud, I'll be glad to get out of this Tartarus infested woods." Spell said, he trotted past the two others leading the way with his light. The two quickly followed behind him chatting as they went, quickly and quietly Jasper ran after them. He needed the perfect chance to attack, somewhere where he could slip in and out. Then disappear into the forest even deeper, he needed them to follow him. So for now he waited…

"Hey Steel, I heard from Valor you threatened a civilian today." Jasper's heart froze at those words, Steel? He was the stallion who threaten Rarity earlier that same day, stopping behind a nearby rock he listened in. "So what if I did?" Steel answered slightly annoyed. "That foal was annoying me, every day I go in there and she acts all high and mighty. So I put her in her place." He continued, Spell looked back a bit "You did break her window." He added, Steel shrugged "Listen sleeping on the ground for almost a week, spending all day and half the night searching for the freak. You'd be pretty pissed too…" He grew silent for a moment before continuing. "Besides, to see how frighten she was of me was worth breaking the window. Put that bitch in her place" Jasper felt his shoulders began to shake in anger, was this what Canterlot guard was reduced to? Cold, brutish thugs as Rarity would put it. Spell sighed lightly looking forward again, Cloud shook his head and picked up the pace to avoid Steel's temper.

"Now." Jasper whispered, moving a bit closer til he was only a few feet away from Steel he kneel down picking up a large branch. "This will do." He thought, he then slipped free from the foliage and quietly walked up behind the slow guard. Raising the branch a little bit to the side, he swung hard. Only for the guard to stop a second before the impact and… "Achoo!" He sneezed making his head lower a bit so the branch completely missed!"

"Bless you" Cloud said turning around a bit to look at Steel, but only Steel was there. "Thanks" He responded, Jasper dove behind a nearby rock right when Cloud turn around. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed in his mind, how lucky can you get! Peeking out behind the rock he noticed he dropped his branch right behind Steel, who had stopped. The other two continued forward only to stop a few feet ahead.

"Steel? What's up?" Spell asked, Steel looked to the unicorn. "Nothing…I'll catch up" The unicorn nodded lightly continuing with the pegasus down the path, Jasper held his breath as Steel came up to the rock.

"Crap he saw me!" He thought, reaching around in the dark he grasped a rock the size of a baseball and ready it.

Step…

Step…..

Step…...

Then silence, though there was a new sound…it sounded like water hitting the ground. His eyes widen "He had to take a piss!?" He felt his eye twitch a bit in annoyance, but this was the perfect chance.

"Might as well take it!" He yelled jumping on top of the rock, a surprised earth pony looked up at him. "It's the hum-!" _**CRACK!**_ Jasper slammed the rock right between the eye pieces of the helmet impacting the stallion's right eye. Who fell to the ground, his head landed right in small puddle of pee. Raising of hoof to his right eye he flailed his back hooves out in pain "My eye!" He cried out only for Jasper to slam his leg right into the fallen stallions gut knocking the air out of him.

"STEEL!" Jasper whipped around to see a light blind him, covering his eyes with his forearm he raised the rock once more. Throwing it with all his strength at the unicorn who swiftly dodged it, though in doing so he moved the light away. And instead blinded the pegasus who opened his wings to try and chase the human, the pegasus took off spinning in circles til he collide with a tree branch knocking himself out cold.

"CLOUD! You damn crim-!" The unicorn's words were cut short as Jasper had closed the gap between them in seconds, the branch back in his hand. And now broken in half as it smashed across the unicorns face, the unicorn slid a few inches away. Falling to his back legs as he struggled to stay on his hooves, taking the chance to put the next part of his plan into action he ran to Steel who was still rubbing his injured eye. Steel looked up at Jasper who took this chance to slam his foot right into the stallions hoof making him punch himself in the eye. And once again another target was knocked out, right as Jasper was getting ready to run he kneel down. Opening the saddlebag the guard carried he took out a crystal shard, he could use this. Standing up he spit on the stallion…

"Stay away from her" He mumbled before running deeper into the forest, holding the crystal tightly in his fist until it began to glow. A voice came from it "Sir, this is Spellcastor! Inmate 621 just attacked us, he is now fleeing in the direction of old pony sisters castle! Cloudcutter and Steel Breaker are down" Smirking as he moved, he listen for the response. "Roger that Spellcastor, we'll move base camp to the old castle to cut him off. We're sending a medic to you now!" The voice died out, Jasper came to stop right in the middle of the woods. Pushing the crystal into his pocket, he looked to the stars above searching for the North Star.

"Time to head home" He said running in the direction of Ponyville…


	5. Chapter 5: A Sudden Turn

A Note from Me: Hey everyone I couldn't resist continuing my work, so overnight I got chapter 5 finished up and ready for release! Hope you enjoy it, oh and one song inspired me how to write this it's –Halfway to Heaven by Brantley Gilbert-

PS= AntiVillain1, you had by far the best review I've ever read. Thumbs up to you!

A Locked Jewel

Chapter 5: A Sudden Turn

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in" A tired Princess answered as she lifted her head out of bed, her bedroom door opened to a Royal Guard. "Princess Celestia, Inmate 621 was spotted in the Everfree Forest." Celestia sat up quickly, she was about to ask if they captured him; but judging from him saying 'spotted' that was unlikely.

"He attacked and subdued two guards, injuring another. He was then seen heading to the old castle, Master Sergeant Shadow Spark leading the garrison. They moved the whole camp to the grounds of the castle; then awaited his arrival but he never appeared. We believe 621 stole a communication crystal shard from the group he attacked, and was able to avoid Shadow Spark's party. But the whole garrison is now hunting around the area, no sign of him yet." The guard finished his report before bowing.

"Thank you, you may resume your duties." Celestia said, the guard closed the door leaving the princess alone to her thoughts. Looking outside, she noticed it was almost time to raise the sun. So with a heavy heart she began to ready for the day…

-Outside Princess Celestia's Quarters-

The guard moved down the hallway returning to his duties, as he passed a set of old pony armor he paused a moment looking at it. "I thought…no my eyes are just playing tricks on me." He yawned lightly continuing to walk down the hallway, as he turned the corner the eyes of the old armor glowed green…

…

…..

"Jasper wake up!"

A mare's voice cried out in excitement, Jasper moved a bit under the covers of a blanket. Groaning in annoyance he choose to ignore the voice, that was until a small bit of pressure touched his shoulder shaking it. "Jasper darling please wake up, a guard was here." Rarity said, Jasper's eyes snapped open as he sat up in a split second causing Rarity to jump back placing a hoof on her chest in panic.

"My apologies darling, I didn't mean toooooo…" Her voice grew quiet as her azure eyes drifted down, Jasper raised an eyebrow as his own eyes looked down to see he was completely shirtless. Though after last night, it was no surprise since he came in late exhausted from running almost all night. He just took his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the forest in case the Royal Guards found it. So they'd continue to search in the forest for him, though coming back home he didn't bother to change just came in collapsed on the couch.

"Sweet Celestia…" Rarity whispered staring at his bare chest, a small blush pulled at her cheek. Jasper was a bit confused by her reaction, he was clean. He had stopped by a stream on the way back to make sure she didn't question where he went. Not that she would; given he left when she fell asleep in her bed, he refused to take it from her for one more night. Just in case he needed to sneak out, sleeping downstairs on her couch was easier to slip out then in her bed. Plus… he felt a bit bad taking her bed any longer, she did need her beauty sleep after all. But back to the topic at ha-hoof.

"Miss. Rarity, focus please?" He said, Rarity's eyes closed halfway before she whispered "Believe me darling…I am" Jasper turned a bit red, was she checking him out!? "E-Excuse me?!" Rarity's face turned even redder as she just realized what she just said. "I m-mean, a guard came by today. He thanked me for letting him search my shop, and said that they were done searching Ponyville. I believe they found what they were looking for." She said hiding a bit behind her mane in embarrassment, she was normally calm and collected. But she was acting like a little school filly talking to their crush…

"I-I see… Thank you Miss Rarity. C-Can you please leave me so I can get dressed?" He asked, nodding lightly she dashed up the stairs to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her she pressed her head against it breathing a bit heavy.

"What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a foal in front of Prince Jasper. Like a love sick filly, just like when I attended the Gala… Embarrassed myself in front of hundreds of ponies. All for a foolish dream of marrying a Prince, only to become a common clown… Not a beautiful Princess…" A small tear slipped from her eyes, she could feel it ruining her eyeliner. Sniffing once her horn lit up as she brought a tissue to her eyes gently dabbing her eyes carefully to clean herself up.

"Perhaps I should speak to the girls…" She whispered as she looked in a mirror beside her dresser making sure she looked presentable. Thankfully her tears didn't damage her makeup enough to be noticeable, setting the tissue on the dresser she began to get ready. Gathering a few things, her saddlebag and a lovely tan sun hat with a violet ribbon wrapped around it. Settling it on top of her head carefully so not to mess up her mane, she trotted out the bedroom, down the stairs to Jasper who was sitting down putting his socks on. He was also dressed in a pair of black cotton dress pants, and a white button up cardigan sweater. Though he had nothing on under it, Rarity paused for a moment. Her ears were about to droop as her soften a bit, Jasper looked…

"NO!" She cried out in her head, shaking her head a few times she trotted right past him. Jasper looked up only to get a view of her marshmallow flank, his eyes quickly averted to the back of her head. He didn't mean to glance at her plot, given that he was sitting on the ground that was the first thing he saw.

"Jasper darling I'm going out for a little while, help yourself to anything to eat. I shouldn't be gone too long." She said, before Jasper could even respond the front door closed behind her. He sat there for a moment, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Had he said something wrong? Sighing lightly and after he led those idiots away for her, shaking his head a bit he got up. Deciding to accept her offer of food…

…

…..

Ding…ding…

"Welcome to Sug- Oh! Good morning Rarity" A thin orange stallion behind a counter greeted, dressed like a baker. He had a small amount of his orange mane popping out from the bottom of his white hat. He had a pleasant smile "Need to talk to Pinkie?" He said "Yes please, Mr. Cake" He nodded before going in the kitchen, after a few second a pink pony bounced out of the doors.

Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing

"Hey Rarity, need a cupcake?" The pink pony asked before reaching into her bubblegum pink mane, pulling out a cupcake she offered it. Rarity's nose scrunched up in disgust, but she raised a hoof.

"N-No thank you Pinkie Pie, I need a favor." She replied, Pinkie shrugged shoving the cupcake into her mouth. The frosting completely covered her lips, but she stuck out her tongue rotating it once around her lips. Now the frosting was on her tongue before bring it into her mouth.

"Mmmm yummy, need me set up a party?" Rarity shook her head.

"No tha-"

"Need some streamers?"

"No"

"Party cannon?"

"N-"

"Confetti!?"

"PINKIE PIE!" Rarity screamed out, Pinkie fell onto her back blinking a few times. Before magically springing to her hooves without actually moving her legs. "I need you to get the girls for me, I need some help" Pinkie saluted once before taking out a strange ball, throwing it to the ground a small puff of smoke engulfed her. Before vanishing…

"The door is right there…" Rarity said feeling strangely tired already…

…..

…

"Rarity! What's wrong Pinkie Pie said there was an emergency!" A purple unicorn dashed into Sugarcube Corner, with a small purple dragon right behind her. He looked panicked, he slid to Rarity's hoof gently taking it. "My dear are you safe?" He said with a gentleman's tone, Rarity smiled taking her hoof before scratching the dragon on top of his head.

"I'm alright Spikey, I just need the girls though." Spike's head sagged down a little only for her to place a hoof under his chin. "Perhaps I'll need your assist later, but be a darling and allow us some privacy. He bowed deeply before walking out of Sugarcube Corner, the unicorn went with Rarity to a nearby booth big enough for several ponies.

"So what's this all about Rarity?" The purple unicorn asked, Rarity took off her sun hat gently setting it on the table. "Do you mind if we wait til the rest of the girls arrive Twilight darling?" she asked, Twilight nodded once. Though they didn't wait long, as a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and matching tail busted through the front door. A yellow pegasus with a pink mane right on her heels, though she arrived with a bit more grace.

"Rarity what's up!? Is it trouble?" the cyan pegasus said raising her hooves like a boxer "Let me at them!" The pony shadow boxed only for Twilight to use her magic to pull her out of the air. "Relax Rainbow Dash, Rarity just needs to talk." Rainbow sat down beside Twilight, the yellow pony calmly walked. "Thank goodness, I was worried" She said taking her spot on the other side of Rarity, they all began to chat between eachother waiting for Pinkie to get back with their last friend. Though Rarity was quiet, she began to play a little bit with the ribbon on her hat.

It took about 5 more minutes before Pinkie bounced into the shop, a tan earth pony on her heels calmly walking in. She had on a brown Stetson on her head, with lighter tan mane. "What is it now Rarity? I was in the middle of buckin", Rainbow chuckled a bit "Oh yeah AJ, were you buckin real well?" AJ face turned bright red in anger "Rainbow!" Twilight rolled her eyes at her two friends' antics before finally taking the lead.

"Listen you two, Rarity needs our help. So can you please relax?" She said, AJ's face soften despite the fact Rarity was a drama queen if she needed help it was normally important. So she sat down beside the yellow pegasus, Pinkie bounced away to get some drinks for her friends.

"What's wrong Rarity? You look sad" The yellow pegasus said, Rarity took a deep breath as she looked to her friends. Pinkie returned quickly with some sodas on a platter, setting it down on the table they all took a drink. She sat down beside Rainbow happily sipping on her drink.

"Well, dearest Fluttershy" Rarity said turning her attention to the yellow pegasus, she then took a small sip of her drink. Her throat felt dry, her heart began to quick its pace. Why was she so nervous to talk about him? Maybe because he didn't want anypony to know he existed…

"Well girls, I met somepony on my way from dear Applejack's farm. He… He had passed out on the road as it began to rain." She paused for a moment, none of the girls seemed to react much. Expect for Applejack who wondered why he was on the path to her farm, but didn't raise any concerns. "He had come from the Everfree Forest." This got a reaction though as a few of the girls gasped, Rainbow Dash blinked in surprised. Twilight on the other hoof looked slightly concerned.

"And he's…well. He's a Prince." This made all of them gasp, she continue to talk about Jasper. Though hiding some facts, like what he was, his name, and the 'she' Rarity overheard…

…

…..

"There's something about a daisy daffodil sandwich that I like." Jasper said as he walked around the boutique, happily munching on his sandwich. He walked to the shop area of the boutique glancing at the large mirrors, as he took his last bite he stepped onto the platform. He then looked at his five mirror clones.

"Reminds me of a funhouse" He laughed once before looking down something else entered the mirrors looking up at him. Jasper's eyes widen as he jumped off the platform slamming into one of the mirrors, he managed to keep it from breaking though.

"CELESTIA!" He yelled in a panic, placing one hand on his hurt rib as he breathed heavily. "That scared the hell out of me." He said to himself, though when he looked at where the thing he saw was, it was gone; he heard something running though.

"Shit!" He leaped over the platform, glancing around listening carefully he looked at the stairs seeing something disappearing upstairs. He could faintly make out a female voice yelling "Rarity! Rarity!", quickly running up the stairs he skipped several steps at once before he saw the bedroom door slam shut. Then a quick click, Jasper made it to the door just as it clicked. Grasping the handle he tried to turn it, locked.

"Damn." With a sigh he gently knocked, whoever this was it had to be a filly. They were small, light hoofsteps, and a tiny voice. Most likely female judging from the voice, when he knocked however there was no answer. He could faintly make out what sounded like somepony moving around inside, he grabbed the handle.

"Come on unlock it" He said as he did a faint click could be heard, and the door opened up. Slipping the ring into his pocket he looked inside, it was pitch black. Stepping into the room, he squinted though it was pitch black he could faintly see a filly running at him. She had…a pillow? Suddenly she whipped her head throwing the pillow right at him, catching it with ease he felt something brush against his leg. Whipping around he threw the pillow in the filly's path, she came to a halt for a second before hopping over the pillow. But in mind air he caught her in his arms.

"Gotcha!" He said, the little filly started flailing in his arms wildly. "Let go!" She cried out as she struggled something sharp stabbed into Jasper's right shoulder. "AH!" He cried out dropping her, she was a damn unicorn! Jasper grasped his shoulder in pain as he ran after her once again. She was doing more damage to him then 3 fully trained guards, though he highly doubted it he was beginning to believe she was an assassin.

"Get away from me freak!" Jasper's eye twitched "Freak?" now that's just rude, as the filly was about to reach the stairs going back down. He picked up the pace, jumping the whole set of stairs at once he landed in the roll. Unfortunately… he landed right on his ribs, he could feel the rib bending a bit inwards. Not enough to poke at his lung but enough to where he coughed hard in pain. Rolling to his back he took a few sharp breaths to try and push the pain away. Glancing up he saw the filly frozen in place in the middle of the stairs, stunned that he jumped.

"You know… You've hurt me more in the last 5 minutes then any pony has in the last week." Jasper coughed out, his dull amber eyes watching the filly. "A-Are you okay?" she said, her tone almost musical. Now that she wasn't running he got a good look at her, she was a light grey color. Almost the same color as Rarity, light purple mane with a pinkish color mixed alongside.

"Y-Yeah, broke a rib almost a week ago. Been bugging me since." He laughed lightly before sitting up, he turned to fully face her. She looked familiar, then he remembered a picture frame in the bedroom. Rarity was beside a filly in something called the Sisterhoove Social, though he didn't know her name.

"You're Rarity's sister aren't you?" He asked, he should be more cautious given the fact that this filly had seen him. But at the mention of Rarity the filly nodded once "Yeah but who are you?" Jasper bowed his head a little being formal "I'm Jasper Abbott, a Prince staying with your sister. And you are?" The filly blinked surprised that he was a Prince but didn't bow like her older sister. Somehow Jasper was liking this filly already.

"Sweetie Belle, Prince Jasper." His eye twitched, maybe not. He rubbed his shoulder lightly, undoing one of the buttons he moved the sweater from his shoulder to look it over. No major damage, small bruise was beginning to form though. "Sorry…" Sweetie Belle said, Jasper smiled at her covering the mark up. "Don't worry Sweetie Belle, it will heal." She smiled lightly, though still a little worried about him.

"Excuse me Prince Jasp-" He raised a hand "Just Jasper please Sweetie Belle, hard enough getting Rarity to just say Jasper. I'm only a person, not a higher power. I'm not my…" He paused for a moment, Sweetie Belle tilted her head in wonder at what he was gonna say. He simply smiled before standing up "Sorry, just being called a Prince leaves a slightly bad taste in my mouth."

"Then why did you mention you're a Prince?" Jasper was about to open his mouth to answer before closing it. "Why did I?" Placing his hands on his hips, he had no idea why he had. Oh well not important, he knelt down in front of her with a smile.

"Sorry, but Rarity isn't here. She had to run a few errands, left me here to look after the shop." Sweetie Belle's ears went down as she looked down at the ground. "Oh, I guess I'll have to come by later" She hopped down the stairs slowly, and walked past him. He watched her for a moment, he felt bad strangely. He didn't know why….

"Hey umm.. what did you need from her?" She turned around with a sad smile "There's a dance at school in a few days, our teacher Miss. Cherliee asked for me to bring in some fabric. To help decorate, I was hoping to ask my sister to give some." She said, Jasper thought a bit. He was sure Rarity wouldn't mind, and maybe if he helped her sister out. She wouldn't be upset with him?

"Well… How about I help you out? Give you some, I can explain to Rarity when she gets back." He smiled kindly at her, as he did her eyes lit up almost as if there were stars in them. He couldn't help but laugh her eyes looked so much like Rarity's when she was excited. She trotted over to him "Would you really do that?" He nodded once to her, they walked off to get to work…

…

…..

"So you're telling us that this Prince, is staying with you?" Twilight asked, Rarity nodded.

"That you might be falling in love with him?" Rainbow asked, nod.

"An ya'll trust him?" Applejack jumped in this time, nod.

"He seems…nice." Fluttershy, nod.

"I need to throw him a party!" Pinkie Pie, n- shake shake!

"Pinkie, he can't let anypony know he's here. He said he has an important mission." Rarity added, the girls all looked at one another concerned. For a number of reasons, if this was a case of their creative friend just having a crush they'd all bane together to help her find love. But him being a Prince, which it seemed like only Twilight saw an issue with this given she was taught by Princess Celestia. She held royalty in high regards much like Rarity.

And the fact that he was found in the middle of a storm, though only AJ and Rainbow saw this to be a problem. If he was moving about in the darkness it had to be for the wrong reasons, and finally he didn't want to be known which only the other two saw an issue. Pinkie because he was new and wanted to throw him a welcome party. Fluttershy though she said he was nice, she was nervous for her friend given that he came from the forest and was living in her home… though all their thoughts were cut off as a light tan filly with a maroon red mane came up to them.

"Hey there sis" The filly said, AJ looked to her little sister. "Applebloom what ya'll doing here? And where are your friends?" She asked, Applebloom pointed to Rarity who looked surprised "Me and the others split up to look for Rarity, we needed her help with some fabric." She said, Rarity kindly smiled.

"Oh and what did you need it for?" She said, Applebloom told her the same reason as Sweet Belle told Jasper. As she finished explaining Rarity nodded lightly understanding "Of course you can have some, but where are the others? You'll need help with all that fabric." Rarity said placing her sunhat back on, the others got out from around the table along with Rarity.

"Oh Scootaloo went to the library for a book we needed, and Sweetie Belle went to the Boutique to look for you." Rarity's eyes widen in panic, without a second thought she galloped out of Sugarcube Corner. The others quickly on her heels, leaving a confused Applebloom.

…..

…

"Alright that's all of it, you sure you don't need any more help." Jasper said as he put the last of the rolls of fabric in the back of a wooden cart, Rarity had for shopping. Sweetie Bell happily ran around the cart once coming to a stop beside him.

"Yeah I can handle it!" She said with a smile, Jasper couldn't help but smile with her. He looked at the cart, it looked pretty heavy but if she says she can handle it. "Alright if you're sure" He backed up a bit close to the back door of the Boutique, Sweetie Belle got behind the cart. Pushing on the back wheel it slowly began to roll forward.

"Thank you Jasper!" She cried out as she got further and further away, he waved goodbye to her. Taking a look around seeing nopony, he then looked up at the sky. Clouds, soft white puffy clouds this was the first time he actually looked at them since his escape. Smiling softly he closed his eyes as he took in the sun's rays, he should be more cautious but the guards were gone. And it was a beautiful day, Celestia must be happy to give such a wonderful day.

"Not too bright…" He said taking in a deep breath of fresh air, the air back home was nowhere nearly as fresh at Equestria's. There was no factories here, no pollution, no pointless wars, and no hate… Opening his eyes slowly he thought about Earth, more so about Florida… He didn't miss it, the humidity, hurricanes, he missed nothing about it… Sighing lightly he knew this peace of mind would have to end sooner or later. He needed to get back to Canterlot Castle, placing one hand on his broken rib…

"When you're healed we're going back…" He needed to go back, he couldn't stay with Rarity forever. He knew this, peacefulness needed to end. As he turned to go back into the shop he heard a high pitch scream.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity!? Jasper whipped around quickly, without a second thought he took off running in the direction of her voice. As he reached the end of her path he saw a sunhat sitting on the ground, picking it up quickly. "This is…" Jasper whispered to himself… "SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity cried out once again, Jasper looked down the path seeing a small glimpse of her violet tail. Dropping her hat he chased after her, as he reached where he saw her tail disappear; he noticed a large downward angle hill. Squinting down the hill he could see Rarity chasing something, looking ahead he saw what it was; the cart, with Sweetie Belle inside it!

"Sweetie Belle…" He said, looking around quickly he could faintly make out a cyan pegasus charging down the hill. A rainbow trail right behind them, another pony right behind her. And earth pony with their head pointed downward as if they were charging "We're a comin!" They cried out, female pony he could faintly make out she was wearing a stetson.

"Woah! What are you!?" A voice said behind him, turning around quickly he saw a filly with an orangish coat. And a purple redish mane, she was staring up at him while standing on a scooter unaware of what was going on. A scooter! "Sorry I got to borrow this!" He carefully lifted up the filly who kicked wildly "Hey weirdo! Let go!" He set her beside the scooter and grabbed the handle bars, there was just enough room for him to use it like a skateboard. Running to the edge of the hill he jumped on scooter, landing a bit shaky given he never rode one before.

"Thief!" The filly yelled behind him, but he didn't wait crouching down to lower himself a bit he began to pick up speed. He grasped the handle bars with one hand to keep himself from falling off he leaned forward to gain more speed. "Come on! Come on!" He yelled in his head, he flew right past the earth pony who grinded to a stop her mouth wide open.

"What in tarnation is that?" She said, but he didn't stop for greeting. He kept going right by the cyan pegasus, as he did the wind behind him caught up making the pegasus spin in midair. But she managed to catch herself, as she flew in place "Somepony catch license plate of that twister!?" She cried out, Jasper's eyes locked on the cart it was still going faster than him. As he past right by Rarity he heard her cry out his name, he noticed the cart would crash right into one of the houses if he didn't hurry.

"No…Come on just a little faster!" He said to himself, crouching as low as he could go he leaned forward so his weight was center more in the front. "Just a little faster! Just a little faster!" He cried out, he could feel the wheels beginning to wobble. Speed wobbles, the scooter was unable to handle his weight and speed combined! He knew he wouldn't be able to grab the cart at this rate, unless….

"Only one shot at this!" He jumped….. His jump snapped the scooter right in half. Shit, he owed that filly a new scooter. No time to worry about that now, he flew through the air flailing his legs. He was closing the gap quickly, but it wasn't enough the cart was slipping away…

"No…" He was coming dangerously close to the ground, right as he was about to collide with it, something struck him in the back. A ball of energy, he flew through the air and right into…

 **SLAM/CRACK**

He felt it, a sharp object piercing his right lung. But he felt something else, his arms on the edge of the cart. He managed to grab onto the cart right when he impacted, blinking a few times to try and clear his blurry vision. One from his poor eye sight, to the tears welling up in his eyes from the pain. He could feel a warm liquid filling his mouth, blood. He was bleeding from that damn rib…

"Jasper…" A voice brought him back to what was happening, he looked up to see a frighten filly. "S-Sweetie Belle…" He reached out with one arm wrapping it around her he pulled her into his painful chest. "H-Hold…O-On.." He coughed out, placing his feet on the axle of the cart he kicked off with all his strength. As soon as his other arm was free he wrapped it tightly around Sweetie Belle holding her tight to his chest, it hurt. But not as much as what would happen next, his back slammed into the ground as he came crashing down. The air completely left his only good lung, along with some blood as he was unable to keep it in.

Then another impact came, his head bounced right off the ground. As it did his vision completely blacked out in an instant, it didn't return… But he didn't let go of the filly in his arms, he could hear her screaming. He could feel the world turning upside down as he began to roll, then another impact as he slammed into something much softer then the earth. He stopped moving, one of his arms slipped completely free of the filly and fell with a thud on the object.

He couldn't feel his arm, he couldn't feel his body. He couldn't hear anything, but he could feel his vision returning as the cloud came into view once again.. Then something else came into view. A pair of…beautiful azure eyes, full of tears, the owner of those beautiful eyes was talking but he couldn't hear her not til darkness overtook him…

" _ **JASPER!**_ "


	6. Chapter 6: A Pinkie Pie Promise

Note from the Writer: Hey everyone here I am with another chapter, though the last few paragraphs made me nervous cause despite all the stories I've done. It was my first time ever writing a scene like that, I hope I did well…ENJOY

A Locked Jewel

Chapter 6: A Pinkie Pie Promise

Beep…Beep…Beep…

An annoying beeping sound pierced the darkness, it continued to beep and beep. Never seeming to stop, though there was another sound… Sobbing? Someone was crying in the darkness, weeping, and mourning. Was someone dead? Someone hurt? Though as the person in the darkness listened carefully, he could hear another sound in the darkness.

"It's okay…" Was all they said, then the sobbing was muffled as if the darkness had absorbed them. Though still audible in the darkness, a new sound entered the darkness. Trotting? Was someone walking in the abyss of this darkness, though it stopped as the sound of…Paper? Yes the sound of paper moving against each other, like pages in a book when you flip them.

"Miss, there is no need to cry. He's alive, barely but he is alive." The sobbing stopped for a moment, as the sound of someone slapping another could be heard. "How dare you act like this is nothing!" The voice sounded like Rarity, along with someone else yelling at her. "S-Settle down Rarity!" a southern sounding pony cried out, then a small amount of struggling.

"Release me A-Applejack!" Rarity respond, the angry mare continued to struggle with her friend. The struggle grew silent as it sounded like someone left the room, it grew quiet as someone spoke. "My, my such a fireball you have there Jassssper….Abbottttt. Rather lovely too, wonder if she's a screamer." The voice said, Jasper's eyes open wide in a panic. Only one of his eyes could see, the other was wrapped in a bandage. His good eye wandering in anger as he searched for the source of the voice, only to see the room lit by the light of the moon. No one else was in the room with him…

"Jaspeeer…" Well, he thought nopony only a light grey mare resting there head on his right arm. Bring his gaze down he could see blackish smug spots all over the white sheets, he squinted at the mares face. "Miss. R-Rarity…" He said in pain, his throat was dry. And his nose was slightly irritated, he tried to move his left arm but stopped as it felt heavy. Bringing his eye to it, he saw it was in a cast. Looking back at Rarity, he carefully slipping his only good arm from under her but it stopped. Blinking he noticed she was holding him, sighing a bit he pulled free. Earning him a small moan from the sleeping mare, it was rather…

"C-Cute." He said, touching his nose he felt there were tubs leading in and out of him. Moving his hand to his jaw, it felt slightly dislocated but not enough to keep him from speaking. To his chest, it was tightly wrapped much like the day Rarity saved him. Tracing his fingertips along his broken rib… no ribs now, but the first rib it was moved back into place. Taking a deep breath he felt his left side was easy, but the right hurt a bit like a sore muscle. Trying to move his legs, the left stayed down but his right moved a bit freely.

"So my left side took the heavier blunt of the damage…" He thought, then another thought passed through his mind making him laugh lightly only to stop. "Ouch, I swear that little filly must be an assassin." He thought, his good eye widen. Wait where was Sweetie Belle!? Turning his head a bit though it stopped partway from the bandages, grabbing the railing on his bed he forced his whole body to look at the bed beside his. There she was soundly asleep, there wasn't a heart monitor like he had. Only some bandages wrapped around her head, sighing lightly he relaxed in his bed.

"Thank Celestia, she's okay." He whispered, her wounds must have been small enough to where she only needed to rest. Looking at the mare in his bed once more, his eye now adjusted to the darkness. She had been crying… but not for Sweetie Belle, for him. His eye soften a bit, reaching out to her he gently brushed her slightly messy mane aside. Her makeup was ruined, smiling lightly he couldn't help but think she still looked beautiful to him. But his thoughts were interrupted by his nightmare…

"I wonder if she's a screamer?..." He said quoting that voice that dark voice, the same voice that had haunted him for the last 5 years in prison. Though why was that voices threat make him so angry? He felt something rubbing his hand softly, looking at the source he saw Rarity was nuzzling his hand. He was gently stroking her head without even thinking, stopping for a moment he couldn't help but feel comfortable with it…

"What are you doing to me Mis-… Rarity? What are you doing to me, Rarity?" He repeated, he carefully scratched behind one of her ears. A small smile pulled at her lips, and a grown of content could be heard from her throat. He couldn't help but smile at her sounds, taking his eyes away from her he looked out the window continuing to stroke her head.

"I'm tired…" He said before falling back asleep, his hand slipped free from her head to gently fall on her hoof. Which he carefully grasped in his sleep…

…

…..

"Rarity I have to tell Princess Celestia!" A new voice screamed startling Jasper from his rest, another voice screamed back. "Why Twilight?! Jasper did nothing wrong!" It was Rarity who was yelling back, she sounded panicked. "Rarity look at him! He's not a pony, and you kept him from us!" Someone new yelled, it wasn't this Twilight or Rarity. Though it sounded like a voice he heard…the rainbow maned pony.

"Because he asked me not to tell anypony! And he's a Prince, I had no right to disobey just like you don't have a right to disobey Princess Celestia!" Rarity shot back, a southern voice jumped in. "Now now ya'll he did save Sweetie Belle from harm, none of us were gonna get to her in time. So I don't think he means any harm." The voice said, seeming to side with Rarity though…

"Although it is a right bit weird how he doesn't want any pony to know him." She finished with, Sweetie Belle spoke up this time. "He's a nice guy, sure he chased me through the Boutique. But I didn't say anything I just ran." She said, Rarity spoke up. "It's alright Sweetie Belle, you didn't do anything wrong. Fluttershy what do you think?" The room grew quite for a moment til a soft spoken Fluttershy said "Well.. Um, he doesn't seem like he's mean. Eep!" She ended with as the sound of somepony flying could be heard.

"Come on Fluttershy! Rarity lied to us!" Rainbow Dash said in anger. "I never! I have never lied to you girls about anything, I was busy with orders. And my… my feelings for him confused me…" Jasper tensed up a bit, had he heard right? "Rarity has feeling for me?" Jasper thought, he could feel a set of eyes on him. Peeking his one good eye open he saw Sweetie Belle smiling at him, had she knew about Rarity's feelings? Course she would, she's her little sister. Closing his eye once again he had to process what was going on… Rarity likes him, two of them want to throw him to Celestia, and the other two don't think he's all that bad. Well isn't that nice of them?

"Pinkie Pie Promise!" Rarity cried out suddenly, the others grew quiet at Rarity's outburst. "Pinkie Pie Promise you won't go to Princess Celestia, and that what happened stays here in Ponyville" No pony spoke for a moment, Rarity glared at her friends. Mainly Twilight and Rainbow, the other girls supported Rarity.

"Rarity, you can't be serious?" Rainbow Dash said, Rarity got in her friends face. "You are only saying that Rainbow Dash because you judging somepony who isn't the same as you! Just like Zecora!" She spat out, Rainbow Dash faltered a bit as Rarity fired shots. Turning her attention to Twilight who looked slightly nervous "And you! Twilight Sparkle, you're learning about friendship. And here you are presented with a chance to learn about somepony new, and all you want to do is tell Princess Celestia!" Twilight cowered back as Rarity lashed out, Jasper's heart picked up its pace a bit. Rarity was standing up for him, he couldn't help but be proud of her.

She reminded him a lot of Celestia when he arrived to Equestria. While her advisors wanted to execute him, she protected him; even going as far as firing several guards who were under orders to kill him. When he slept, she'd stay near him, even having her sleep in her room at night. She loved him, and treated him like he was her own child. Rarity was like that, took him in, protect him from her friends, staying with him while he rested…

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

His heart was racing, he couldn't explain why. He felt slightly excited by the fact Rarity cared so much for him. He wanted to protect her from her friends, keep her happy, calm, content with life. He want to- "Jasper?" His thoughts were cut off, as a small filly climbed up on his bed. He opened his eye and looked at her "You need to do something…" She said, she wasn't smiling anymore in fact she looked close to crying. Moving his eye to Rarity who was being yelled at by both Twilight and Rainbow, he nodded once.

"You're right Sweetie Belle" He whispered, closing his eye he took a deep breath… "ENOUGH!" He screamed out, Sweetie Belle jumped back a bit not expecting him to lash out. He quickly caught her with his good arm, Rarity was the first to his side. The other were stunned by his outburst, though Rainbow Dash quickly recovered as she flew right over to him.

"Don't tell us what to do!" Jasper's good eye moved from Rarity to Rainbow Dash, hot headed girl. He could tell she had a desire to prove herself to everypony, smirking his eye tensed up. Strangely it sent a cold chill down her spine, though what he said next really scared her.

"The Wonderbolts wouldn't even look at somepony like you." His good eye moved to Twilight who was standing strong, as slightly defensive as if ready to attack him. "Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's prized student. I wonder if she'd be so proud to see you now." Twilight's eyes widen in panic, and as his words sunk in her ears drooped in shame. He was right, she was Celestia's best student and here she was trying to throw somepony she doesn't know out.

Moving his gaze to Applejack he smiled kindly as her. "Applejack is it? I hear your family has quite the orchard. I tried your zap apple jam once, quite an interesting flavor. Your parents would be proud." Applejack's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, taking her Stetson off she hide behind it a bit. Jasper knew all of them, his time in prison and his time with Celestia he learned a lot. Rainbow Dash he heard about her performance at the Young Flyers, and her Sonic Rainboom at the Canterlot wedding. Prison Guards were loud mouths, they'd tell prisoners about what was going on in the world because they thought of it as a form of punishment.

Twilight Sparkle, Tartarus everypony knew her as Celestia's prized student. The student who replaced Sunset Shimmer, turned a baby dragon into a behemoth of a beast. Parents into plants, helped defeat a whole Changling army with her friends… though if that was the case they… His eye widen a bit as the reality of who these ponies were sunk in. He knew Twilight Sparkles friends used the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord. He read only a few books on the Elements, Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter and… Friendship? No, Celestia what was it? She had told him once when he asked, honesty, laughter, generosity, kindness, loyalty….

"Magic…" He whispered, given the fact that Twilight was the head of the group. She must be Magic, his eye moved once again to Rainbow Dash who was now looking at the ground. Given her being upset about her friend keeping his existence from them, and how she stood to him so quickly.. Loyalty must be her, his eye then moved to Rarity who looked up at him in worry.

"You must be Generosity… No way could you be anything else." Rarity blushed a bit at his words, hiding behind her mane a bit with a smile. His eyes moved to Applejack, she seemed head strong a desire to tell things like it is… Honesty. Next Fluttershy, she's timid, soft spoken, apprehensive, no way she was Laughter. So she must be Kindness, then one pony was missing they must be laughter.

"The Elements of Harmony… as I live and breathe. Princess Celestia taught me about them, I never dreamed I'd actually see them with my own eyes…eye." Rarity frowned at his joke, though Sweetie Belle smiled lightly. The other looked surprised by his words, he knew Celestia? Twilight walked up to the bed "How do you know Princess Celestia?" she asked, Jasper thought about his answer he couldn't tell them the truth…

"I studied with her for a time about 5 years before I left Canterlot Castle for the Everfree Forest to the north on special assignment for Princess Celestia." He answered. "You see my business is strictly top secret, just know I've almost found what I'm searching for. And when I do, I can return to the Princess's side." Twilight stared at him for a moment, he knew her? She couldn't call him a liar she wasn't Celestia's student before he left, and if she did call him a liar she'd most likely disappoint her teacher… Rainbow Dash spoke up next.

"Are you really a Prince?" Jasper nodded once. "Prince Jasper Abbott of the Earth Realm, I came to the Princess 10 years ago. Began to learn about Equestria." Applejack was staring hard at him trying to figure out if he was lying or not, if he was he was hiding it very well. So she questioned him next cause something was bugging her. "How ya'll know bout us?" Jasper smiled lightly at her, she was on the defense smart gal.

"When I was learning in the castle, I had a map of all of Equestria. Your Ganny Smith helped create Ponyville with the Apple Family. Rarity…" Rarity turned pink at him saying just her name, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. The way he said it, it was almost musical.. "Rarity, I heard about her Boutique and her amazing fashion sense. Rainbow Dash, preform history's first record Sonic Rainboom. Saved the Wonderbolts I heard." Rainbow Dash's earlier panic was replaced with a sense of pride; she rubbed one hoof against her chest, as if to show off. Applejack rolled her eyes at her pegasus friend antics.

"And… I'm sorry Miss. Fluttershy. I don't know much about you." At her being called out she turned lightly pink before hiding behind Applejack. He turned his attention back to the rest of the girls "Though one of the Element is missing, Laughter." Rainbow Dash looked a little suspicious "How do you know Pinkie's Laughter." He turned his full attention to Rainbow "Simple Miss. Dash process of elimination, you're Loyalty. Rarity is Generosity, Applejack is Honesty, Fluttershy is Kindness, and Twilight Sparkle is Magic. Wasn't hard to figure out." He said, before he leaned back in bed to relax.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, and I'm not expecting you all to trust me I am new to Ponyville. And somepony you haven't seen before, but I'm only passing through Ponyville before I return to Canterlot Castle. I have to get to Princess Celestia as soon as I'm better, the news I have can impact all of Equestria." Twilight looked nervous at this last bit of news "I can bring the Princess here for you, she can be here soon!" Jasper shook his head "No I'm sorry Twilight, I can't see her yet not til I have what I seek. Or else she won't believe me. That's why I didn't go straight to Canterlot Castle when Rarity found me."

"Oh okay" Was all she said, Jasper looked out the window for a moment. This was the best answer for all their questions, he hoped this was enough to convince them. Though what now weighed on his mind was not Celestia he could handle her if she did come. Emerald Comet, that bastard would be the real problem. He was surprised that Emerald hadn't come himself to capture him, course he had a feeling he knew why Emerald hadn't come… But those thoughts aside, Rarity… He turned his attention to her now, she was carefully inspecting Sweetie Belle's head. She still had the bandage on it, looking at the girls he cleared his throat.

"Girls, I need you to keep my existence a secret. No pony outside this room can know I'm in Ponyville. If they find out where I am all of Equestria will fall… I can't let that happen." He said in a commanding voice, all the girls looked at each other. He knew so much about them, so much about Canterlot, he came from the Everfree wounded, and he was a Prince. So…

"Alright Prince Jasper." Twilight said with a nod, she then raised a hoof the other girls copied. Rarity joined them they all cleared their throats and said…

"Cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

…

…..

"What was that about?"

Jasper asked, a little confused by their little 'oath' earlier. The girls had left even Sweetie Belle since her wounds weren't severe enough for another night. Rarity had asked Applejack to take Sweetie Belle for the night while she stayed with Jasper. Rarity also had gone home to fix her makeup up a bit and her messy mane up, it had been nightfall by the time she got back.

"What was what darling?" Rarity said, as she poured him a glass of water. Offering it to him, he took it with his good hand and taking a small sip. The coolness of the liquid felt good on his dry throat, with a smile he looked at her. She was back to her calm composed self, which from what he's learn. It takes a lot of her to lose her composer, it made him wonder just how much she cared about him…

"That whole, cross my heart hope to fly." Rarity smiled before giggling lightly, she took the glass from him before refilling it. Setting it on the bedside table she turned to Jasper answering his question "Oh that, it's a Pinkie Pie Promise. Pinkie made it up, its a promise you can't break." Jasper thought about it for a moment "So it's like cross your heart hope to die promise." He thought.

"So what happens if you break?" He asked slightly curious Rarity shrugged lightly "Well when Applejack almost broke it Pinkie hunted her down, though she never really broke it. She bent the rules." Nodding lightly understanding that Pinkie Pie might be dangerous, keep an eye on her. He did wonder something else…

"Hey Rarity?.." She looked at him with that charming smile, waiting patiently for him to continue. "I… heard what you said about… your feelings fo-" His words were swiftly cut off as Rarity closed the gap between them, Jasper's one good eye widen as he felt something soft press against his lips. His eye then moved to hers which were closed peacefully, he was confused. He could feel a strange amount of warmth in both his lips and his heart, the heart monitor increased greatly.

 _BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEP_

It continued without pausing, what was happening why was a simple kiss doing so much to him? What is this strange feeling, with a blank mind his hand slowly moved to Rarity's cheek as he cradled her soft face. Closing his own eye he pressed against her lips with his own, why did it feel so right yet so strange? It took a few moments before they broke apart, her cheeks a red shade of pink as she smiled at him. Her eyes once again had that dreamy appearance…

"I've always wanted to kiss a prince…" She said, with a small smile he teased "Glad I could be of service" A small bashful giggle escaped her, she hid behind her mane a little. "And it's a thank you for saving Sweetie Belle" She admitted "I should save her more often if that's my reward" She couldn't help but smile up at him, gently cradling her face still he moved closer to her lips which she happily met him halfway…


	7. Chapter 7: A Time to Reflect

_**Note from me:**_ _Hey everyone Aud10 has made a return to writing world, I recently bought a new laptop and got my Microsoft Word renewed. So I've been busy I started a new fanfic on my main page, a Naruto one starring Ino and a OC if interested please check it out. I started work on it two weeks ago and already have 3 chapters done, well two released I finished the third earlier today (When I started working on this chapter). So I decided to continue work on this story, take a small break from Naruto. So here it is Chapter 7, oh one more thing. Someone left a review saying I'm making an excuse to just not continue this by saying my story is on hold. Actually, the reality of it is that Microsoft let me write and such but wouldn't let me copy it, or anything. So while true I could of continued working I just didn't see a point when I couldn't copy it. Maybe I could have had the whole story done by now but my GF proof reads my work, and I look to you guys for your opinions so what would the point be writing several chapters. Then someone say something that might have to make me rewrite all of it? I prefer to write as I go, but I'm rambling lol. Enjoy Chapter 7, I'll try releasing a chapter every 1-2 weeks. Unless something happens, this chapter is more a time skip hence it's name. Byebye_

 _ **A Locked Jewel**_

 _ **Chapter 7: A Time to Reflect**_

A few weeks had passed since Jasper was forced into the hospital, in that time he was attacked by a pink ball of energy. Turning his whole room into a welcome party though thankfully Rarity and her friends convinced Pinkie Pie to make it a party only for him, the girls, and a little group known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Though Sweetie Belle was kind enough to ask Jasper's permission first if they could meet them, which he didn't see the harm in it.

Though he quickly regretted it when a yellow Earth pony with reddish mane and an orange coat Pegasus filly with purplish mane tried to play nurse with him. He strangely didn't remember much of it, though his head did hurt quite a bit. And the Crusaders looked a little ashamed though wouldn't tell him what happened.

They did take a liking to him quickly like Sweetie Belle did, the Pegasus which Jasper learned her name later was named Scootaloo. And by some twist of fate was the same filly he 'borrowed' the scooter he used to save Sweetie Belle with… and now owed her a new one.

Rarity had offered to pay for a new one, which Scootaloo was more than eager to take but Jasper insisted on paying for it himself. And the other Crusader was a little filly named Applebloom, Applejack's little sister. Applebloom took to Jasper much faster than anyone, eager to hear about him. Which he told her stories of strange two legged creatures, history of wars fought over land and honor, and stories of his own childhood. Scootaloo never cared too much for them only seeming interest in talking about cutie marks and how awesome Rainbow Dash is.

Rarity and Jasper had a simple relationship since their kiss, a small peck here and there. Mostly they'd smile to each other, chat a little, she was normally busy with orders, or making him some clothing. Deciding the rags the hospital had weren't good enough for a Prince, so she'd make him a robe to fit his needs. Though it was a new robe every few days since they'd get dirty, he was sure she was making them because she loved to seem him dressed in her works.

More so since she declared he was now her special somepony, which Jasper had learned through his old studies was Equestrian for a boyfriend or girlfriend. He hadn't called her his special somepony yet which didn't seem to please her much. He did feel something for her, though he wasn't sure if it was love. He felt confused around her, he didn't dislike her kisses, touch, or her company. In fact, he enjoyed it all, enjoyed every moment he spent with her. It was just confusing, he wasn't a stallion, or even a good man in his opinion.

He made his mistakes, he'd lose his temper sometimes, and felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She deserved better then him, plus how would she felt if she knew the truth about him. About why the guards kept searching for him, why they messed up her shop, why they were looking through the Everfree Forest for him. Why he was dressed in rags when she found him, about the ponies he hurt to escape that cursed prison. And the biggest one… the lost virus that he created…

That aside his thoughts now moved to the window he was gazing out, since his accident his left eye had made a full recovery in a week. Which stumped the doctor, the only doctor that knew he was in the hospital thankfully. And one nurse, before he had awoken to fight the Elements of Harmony and convince them of his 'innocence'. Twilight had already set up a private doctor to help fix Jasper up, and one nurse assisted. She made sure that Jasper's recovery was kept off the books, which the doctor agreed just honored to work on royalty and a challenge given that Jasper was the only human in all of Equestria. Jasper had thanked Twilight for her genius at keeping him off the records, which made her blush for being complimented, though speaking of Twilight Sparkle.

She had made him glasses since they met, it took a few days after the Pinkie promise. But she had them ready, magically enchanted to adjust to his vision, and much stronger than a normal pair of glasses. Which she proudly showed off by throwing them across the room into the wall, all without getting a scratch. He had the feeling she was hoping that when he rejoined Celestia's side, he'd speak highly of her. Which…

" _I don't think I can do that…"_ Jasper said in a hushed tone, adjusting the glasses on his face with his right hand. His other hadn't fully healed just yet, though the rest of his body minus his ribs and left hand were good to go. Blasted ribs were taking forever, and the one rib that stabbed into his lung would take the longest to heal. Even with magic, sighing lightly his good hand moved to the golden ring on his lap. The same ring he escaped the prison with, his original plan was to sell it for money for his supplies back to the castle. But now…

" _I'm questioning what you can do."_ He thought, picking the ring up he looked it over. The ancient runes on it were interesting, the purpose of the rings in the prison were to allow the use of magic. Since the prison had magic suppression runes in the walls, the rings were the only way to bypass them. Forged to allow magic but also created to prevent tampering, Twilight had agreed with him on his thoughts. When she had seen the runes and her eyes lit up with a desire to research them, though he wasn't willing to part with it just yet. Something was bugging him about it, during the chase to save Sweetie Belle a blast of magic hit him in the back allowing him to reach her.

Though originally he believed Rarity blasted him to give him the extra boost, which he learned Rarity's magic wasn't strong enough to give him such a boost. His belief quickly moved to Twilight but like Rarity denied it saying she wasn't even around the area when he saved Sweetie Belle. He knew it was magic that sent him flying, but if Rarity wasn't powerful enough. And Twilight wasn't even around, then where did it come from?

" _Couldn't have been Sweetie Belle, she's too small."_ He said to himself as he turned the Unicorn horn sized ring over in his hand. Too large to fight his finger, and too small to fit as a bracelet. It was about an inch and a half in all directions of the circular ring, the band was half an inch of gold. Would be worth quite the fortune to the right buyer, and scholars like Twilight would love to study the ancient band.

Which brought him to another theory of the ring, a theory he needed Twilight to look up for him. Which was what his mission for today was, Twilight was supposed to come over around noon for it. It was around Eleven-Thirty right now, leaving him with thirty minutes to himself which he was grateful for. No confusing thoughts about Rarity, no entertaining little fillies, or worrying about the end of the world…

Okay that wasn't true he couldn't stop thinking of that whenever he had alone time, the end of Equestria. It was coming, he knew it and he'd be the one to help bring it about. Which meant he had to get to Cantorlot Castle soon, but with Rarity always making sure he was okay. And his blasted wounds he needed more time, funny in prison he had all the time in the world. In that four by four cell, dimly light room, foul odor, and silent halls he had nothing but time. Time to plan how to escape, which wouldn't have been nearly as messy as the day he broke out. Busted Armorheart's horn, and slipped out those metal gates he was running out of time.

Someone wanted him dead, and that someone was Emerald Comet. The one stallion who stood in his way, a stallion far more dangerous then Celestia herself. After all, if it came down to Celestia coming after Jasper, he knew how to handle her. Tarterus he knew she'd forgive him for what he did in a heartbeat, but he had to see this through till the end.

Shaking his bandage free head, he turned his sore body to the edge of the bed. Grasping the handle bar beside the bed he forced himself to his feet much to his bodies protest. He only moved to use the bathroom connected to his hospital room, mostly he sat in bed since it was doctor's orders. Stretching to the right, then to the left he felt his joints cracking as the air popped them.

Moving to the bed beside his own where he had a small pile of clean clothes he went through them. Khaki, khaki, khaki… it took a moment of khakis to finally find a pair of jeans. The one thing Rarity hated to create was anything jean related, it took some sweet talking and a kiss or two to make her cave in. And next day he had a single pair of jeans, she then teased him saying it would take more than his sweet talking to earn some more.

Chuckling to himself at the memory, he undid the robe letting it fall to the ground. Carefully of his bad hand he slid his legs through the jeans, slipping them on with a bit of effort. It took a minute to fasten them given he couldn't pull the button into the small hole with a single hand. But once he slipped it in he flexed his leg a bit to try stretching the jean material out, it was freshly washed after all. He was pretty thankful to AJ for that, she volunteered to help Rarity with his laundry since he was so kind to Applebloom.

After a few turns to adjust himself, he grabbed a white tee shirt. It had three diamonds right above the left breast, her calling card. With less effort then the pants he pushed his arms into the sleeves, with a few tugs on the bottom of the shirt he was comfortable. He turned himself to the bathroom to wash up a bit, with a bit a spring in his step now since his body was awake he moved to the bathroom.

Entering it he slipped the glasses off setting them on the counter beside the sink, turning on the cold water he waited a moment. Watching the sink fill up he dipped his good hand into the cold liquid, then a small splash given his hand couldn't collect much water. Feeling the cold water on his face he smiled, he never liked the cold given the showers in prison were always ice cold. But now he somewhat enjoyed the cool feeling, guess he grew used to it after all that time.

Grasping a paper towel he dried his face looking at his blurry face in the mirror, he noticed something. Picking up his glasses he slipped them on looking once again at his reflection, his hair was darker… The once gray color was being replaced with his natural auburn hair, grasping the tips of his hair he looked at it.

" _I… I forgot what color my hair was…"_ He said with a hint of sadness, auburn. That's right his hair used to be a nice shade of auburn, he could faintly remember it. Celestia used to say it was quite dashing hair before smiling at him, she used to ruffle his hair for fun to annoy him. A small laugh escaped his lips as he watched his hair as if expecting it to turn darker, which was like watching paint dry. The gray was still much stronger than his natural color, but soon it might be all gone. Then only the scars of his time in prison will remain, things he could hide under his clothing…

" _Prince Jasper?"_ A voice called out catching his attention, she was early. No surprise, glancing out the bathroom. There was Twilight bowing her head slightly at him, she was the only one of the Elements to not lose the civil act to him. Though given how highly she thinks of Celestia it wasn't too much of a surprise, and that he had learned from her as well. Prince, student to Celestia, and one of her best friends boyfriend…

" _She'll never change."_ He said aloud, Twilight's ear perked up as she faced him fully. _"Sir?"_ She added, mentally hitting himself for talking aloud he simply shook his head dismissing her for a moment. He then walked to the bed where he left his ring, picking it up he turned to her… Staring at him.

" _Something wrong?"_ He asked, Twilight blushed a bit realizing she was staring at him. _"N-Nothing sir! I-I just noticed your hair!"_ She said slightly flustered, Jasper raised his eyebrow for a moment. _"Oh? Something wrong with it?"_ He said, raising one hoof she frantically shook it along with her head.

" _N-No not at all sir! It's just very… pretty."_ She said relaxing for a moment, Jasper's lips pulled at a sly smirk making the young Unicorn slightly nervous. _"Oh? Is Celestia's prized student checking out a Prince?"_ Twilight's face grew redder in color as his words sunk it. _"…no…"_ She said weakly, Jasper threw his hand to his hand to his forehead copying Rarity's melodramatic pose with his eyes closed.

" _Oh the scandal! How would Equestria react to the sister of Shinning Armor falling for me?"_ Her face turned as red as a tomato by now, which Jasper could of sworn her ears were now changing red. At this rate she'll no longer be a purple Unicorn, continuing his teasing rant. _"And how would Rarity feel?! Her best friend trying to steal her special somepony!?"_ Twilight's voice reached her this time.

" _I-I'm not trying to steal you from her!"_ She fought back, one of his eyes opened peeking at her. _"Geez your so mean sometimes Jasper…"_ She said looking away, opening his other eye he laughed lightly. This wasn't the first time he had teased her, mostly because she was the most nervous around him. But he had managed to make her slip up, turning back to him with a questioning look. "Got you, you finally said just Jasper." He teased, Twilight's eyes widen in realization before glaring at the ground.

" _Stupid Princes…"_ She said, putting one hand to his ear he moved closer. _"Say something?"_ He asked pretending to not hear her, Twilight shook her head. _"No sir. Now did you ask me here to just tease me?"_ Pouting a bit, he gave her puppy dog eyes. Just like Rarity, he was spending too much time with her Twilight thought.

" _Tease? Why would I do such a thing?"_ He said, rolling her purple eyes at him he dropped his acted and leaned against the bed. Twilight noticed the change quickly, he was now ready to be serious. Opening his hand which he kept closed the whole time he was picking on her, her eyes lit up a moment but stopped. He wouldn't let her have it before so why now?..

" _Judging by your response, you're thinking. Why let me have this now?"_ He said, Twilight's eyes widen a moment. He was smart, and clever despite being young still Twilight often questioned if his cunning personality was from Celestia she always seemed to know when something was up.

" _Well I have a special request, you can't have the ring. But I will let you borrow it for now, I need your help."_ He said, looking at the ring now instead of him. Her eyes looked at the ancient runes that decorated the golden band. It would fit her horn perfectly, though she never touched it yet. She had a feeling her magic wouldn't really work on it…

" _This ring has the ability to allow magic usage for Unicorns, I found it in an old ruin. The runes that were embedded in the old walls of the ruins prevent magic usage, but whenever a Unicorn slips this on they have the full access to their powers."_ Twilight listened carefully to his words, flipping the ring over in his hand she continued to watch it.

" _But there's something else… a theory I have. A theory I need you to look into, do you recall when I saved Sweetie Belle. I said somepony blasted me with magic from behind to let me reach her."_ Nodding once, she did remember it. _"Yes but what does that have to do with the ring?"_ She asked though she had an idea of where he was going with this.

" _I believe that if you think of what you need, the ring will perform it. Like if you needed to levitate something a beaker, a book, but didn't have magic. The ring could do it."_ Twilight tilted her head, that was a pretty wild theory. _"And have you tried it?"_ She inquired.

" _Yes, but nothing happened. I believe though, nothing has happened because it's out of magic. You see, Rarity tried to reshape while I was sleeping a few days after finding me. But couldn't, that's because the ring is immune to reshaping unless you physically reforge with either more gold and runes. Or smaller by taking metal off, to say fit my finger. But we're getting off topic."_ He finished, clearing his throat for a moment he continued.

" _I believe that any magic on it won't work, unless it's wore. But I believe it might absorb magic, like say it you shot one spell at it. It won't work or do anything to damage it. But it will take the magic inside it, and store it for later use."_ Twilight listened to his theory, it wasn't as crazy as someone might think. It would make some sense; magic doesn't just disappear instantly after all. It lingers for a while before finally fading away…

" _So you're saying, that Rarity trying to reshape it failed. But succeeded in storing the magic away, and that stored magic blasted you forward to save Sweetie Belle?"_ She asked, nodding once to her. She placed a hook to his chin thinking, it would make sense given that Rarity nor herself sent him fly.

" _Where was the ring during your jump?"_ She asked, though his memory was fuzzy of that exact moment and time. He did remember that when casing Sweetie Belle in the Boutique it was in his back pocket, and he hadn't changed it location. _"My back pocket?"_ He answered, Twiight nodded once.

" _Well then if what you're saying is true, then it being behind you. The magic would certainly push you forward… Then are you asking me to test this? By what blasting magic into it here and now, and see if you can send it back?"_ She said, shaking his head in response he offered the ring to her.

" _No, what I'm asking is for you to take it for now. Try it out in a safe environment, somewhere where nopony will get hurt should my theory be wrong."_ Twilight was taken back; he was actually considering the safety of others? Impressive, given his slightly reckless nature of wandering the Everfree passing out. Then throwing caution to the wind and chasing a frighten filly on a cart with a scooter. Jasper narrowed his eyes at her…

" _You were insulting me in your head, weren't you?"_ He asked, her eyes widen before nervously waving her hoof dismissing his claim. _"O-Of course not!"_ She laughed a little bit not looking at him, as he opened his mouth to drill her for answers a knock came at the door. Both of them looked to it as a unicorn stallion with a brown coat and black mane walked in wearing a white lab coat.

" _Ah, Prince Jasper, you're up. And good afternoon Miss. Sparkle."_ Twilight exhaled thank Celestia somepony saved her, she smiled at the other unicorn. _"Good afternoon Doctor Code Yellow, may we help you?"_ She asked, the Doctor nodded once _. "Why yes, Prince Jasper?"_ His name made him straight up with a raised eyebrow.

" _Your latest X-Ray came back; your hand is now fully healed. Your ribs will still take some time, but you can be discharged."_ Jasper smiled nodding, finally he was free of this place… Not that it was bad, he just couldn't sit around for much longer. The Doctor cleared his throat demanding attention again.

" _I must say you humans healing rates are remarkable, it was almost like magic."_ He said, he bowed his head a bit. His horn then glowed a bright yellow along with Jasper's cast, a small crack began to form on the cast and slowly grew before final. It snapped the cast in half freeing his hand, Jasper smiled clenching and unclenching his fist. It felt sore from lack of use, using his thumb he cracked every chuckle freeing the once trapped joints. Much to Twilight's dismay, she hated the sound of cracking.

After stretching his arm he saluted the Doctor making the stallion smiled. _"Thank ya kindly Doc."_ He said copying AJ's southern accent, the doctor nodded once before leaving the two alone again. Twilight waved bye as the Doctor left the room turning back to the man. _"Well congratulations on healing mostly. I'm assuming you heard what Code Yellow said?"_ (Look up what Code Yellow stands for in hospital terms on google. Might give ya a small laugh ^-^).

Nodding briefly to her he answered back _"Yes, like magic which might also be why I couldn't use the ring. It must have been busy healing my body from the crash."_ Twilight agreed with him before taking the ring on her horn, she felt a cold wind push through her. Though there wasn't any open windows, it felt… Cold, heartless, deadly, almost like the same feeling a Windigo was said to give in her books. She began to shiver a bit from the feeling, taking notice Jasper reached out patting the back of her neck. Much like how a human would touch another on the shoulder in comfort.

" _Twilight? You okay?"_ Twilight smiled nervously up at him, though she didn't answer his question she spoke. _"I…I'll teleport you to Rarity's, along with your clothing. It should appear on her couch for you."_ She looked away from him, her horn glowing its magenta color. His hand slipped off her body and before he could stop her. His whole body disappeared in a popping sound, Twilight looked at the clothing on the bed for a moment before it too joined him.

Now completely alone, she threw her head to the side sending the ring flying across the room. It made a metallic clang as it hit the floor, Twilight clasped to the ground in a ball as tears began to fill her eyes. With a shaky voice, she spoke to herself as an image filled her mind…

" _W-What… what i-is that horrible… p-place?.."_


	8. Chapter 8: Between Dreams

**Note from Writer:** _Hey everyone I'm sorry for such a slow update, work has been hectic a lot of shit going on with it. And some legal stuff from the fun loving IRS –arm flail- Yay, but anyway here is chapter 8 in all it's glory some RarSper fluff (Rarity x Jasper)._

 _PS: I've decided once I finish my current projects, this story, Naruto, Harry Potter, and one more story I want to start with Pokemon Lillie and OC/Moon story I will be done writing. I'm actually gonna start my own Youtube gaming channel. ^-^ I miss making videos and making people smile (I did a few projects in video editing for friends and family long time ago), it's always been my dream to make videos on Youtube ever since I first saw Pewdiepie. So now I'm in a position where I can buy equipment to start my gaming channel I just hope it pays off. But anyway for now enjoy the newest chapter, we have 4-5 more chapters to go._

 **A Locked Jewel**

 **Chapter 8: Between Dreams**

 _"Wait Twilight!"_

The young prince screamed to an empty living room, whipping around a few times to confirm Twilight had indeed teleported him back to Rarity's living room. Sighing lightly, he began to think about Twilight's reaction when the ring had slipped onto her horn. It was almost like she was daydreaming when it went on, a look like she was staring off into space. Which was weird for her…

 ** _POP!_**

 _"Hm?"_ His thoughts were cut off as a popping sound of something teleporting above him was heard. Looking up quickly he was greeted by a pair of khaki pants smacking him in the face, along with a violet tee-shirt, and several other articles of clothing. His glasses fell off his face as the clothing continued to rain down on him, til finally a pair of boxers landed on his greyish auburn hair.

 _"Darling if you wanted to give me a show, it's better to do so on a runway."_ A giggling voice behind him said, turning his boxer covered head to the source he saw his Miss. Rarity smiling at him. Rolling his eyes with a playful smirk he peeled the boxers off, folding them in record time and set them on the coffee table.

 _"Well excuse me I just couldn't wait to show off. So I had to try putting everything on at once."_ He fired back in a teasing tone, Rarity smiled behind her mane as her horn lit up lifting all the clothing on the floor at once up. They all began to start folding themselves as they finished they all joined the lone pair of boxers on the table. Trotting over to her special somepony she stood up on her hind legs placing her hooves around his neck.

 _"Can I help you?"_ He asked with a smile as he placed a single hand on the small of her back holding her in place. Even though he wasn't still sure what Rarity was to him, he couldn't help but enjoy her presence. Her scent almost like lavender, her brilliant azure eyes that could almost make him feel at ease with everything in his life but... But he couldn't help wondering why she was so enchanted with him…

 _"What can I not enjoy the embrace of my Prince Charming?"_ She said as she gently rubbed her nose against his, his smile faltered for a moment. That right he was a prince, just a prince to her. So not to worry her, his wary smile was quickly replaced his a fake one. He had always been good at faking a smile, curiosity of Celestia. He had watched her deal with Griffins, ponies threatening war in the past. And she was the master of faking a smile to calm delegates down.

 _"Oh and who's this Prince Charming I thought I was Prince Jasper."_ He said his other free hand gently cradled her face as he looked deeply into her azure eyes. He could see a hint of desire in those eyes of her, was it a desire for him? Or a desire for this Prince Charming, he remembered she once spoke of meeting her Prince Charming while he was in the hospital and marrying him to become royalty. Was this all a ploy to make her dreams come true?.. What did it matter anyway? He was using her anyway, as cold as that sounds he had a goal and he was going see it through to the very end no matter the costs…

 _"Jasper?.."_ She asked in a slightly worried tone, blinking a few times, he slipped up… "Is everything okay darling? You've been staring quite a bit." He gave a small apologetic smile to her. "I'm sorry, just got lost in your eyes for a moment there. In all my years, I never quite saw such a beautiful sight." He complimented, a small blushed formed on her face as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

 _"Always the gentleman."_ She admitted, dropping down to all fours she trotted off to the kitchen. "I'll make us something to eat." She said before disappearing around the corner to the kitchen. Nodding to himself, he sat down on the rather lavish couch noticing he hadn't even picked his glasses up. Smiling a bit to himself he reached down picking the metal frames up and placing them on his face. Once again the world became clear…

…

…..

 _"Somethings wrong…"_ Rarity thought as she reached to the counter, her horn lit up the cabinets opened wide. Two plates gently floated out landing on the counter in front of her, as she began to gather everything for their small meal she couldn't help but think back to their small embrace.

While she did enjoy the praise, he gave her she felt like that wasn't what was really on his mind. He looked lonely, sad, almost empty like the day they met, those grayish hollow eyes were now starting to gain some color though she couldn't quite tell what color just yet. And his hair was turning auburn, she had believed his hair was a natural color of gray like a few stallions or mare she had met. But that wasn't the case for him, his hair was natural auburn.

It made her question him a bit, why had his hair and eyes been gray like somepony who hadn't seen Celestia's sun for years. Granted if what he said about being in the Everfree Forest for years was true then the sun doesn't pierce those dark dirty trees. But even so his hair shouldn't be that dull like somepony who had been stuck in a cave for years. And what about this mission he spoke of when the girls met him…

 _"I have to get to Princess Celestia as soon as I'm better, the news I have can impact all of Equestria."_ Those were his exact words to them, something so large that Twilight didn't even know about it. After all Princess Celestia didn't tell her about Nightmare Moon, or about Discord til the time came, Crystal Empire all of these things Celestia didn't mention to Twilight until the time came. But from the way Jasper worded it, it seemed like this was something not even the Princess knew because he said she wouldn't believe him without proof.

 _"What could be so big that not even the Princess knows about it?"_ She whispered to herself, a knife floated beside her head as she sliced some bread for a daffodil and daisy sandwich. _"Need some help?"_ A somewhat cold tone said behind her, Rarity jumped up whipping around quickly. The knife flipping out of her magical grasp and flew at the cold voice, spinning out of control it sailed right at the source.

 _"Watch it!"_ Jasper cried out, his hand quickly flew out catching the bladed part of the knife. His face winced in pain as the blade sliced into the palm of his hand, but he successfully caught the knife. Dropping it to the floor was a clang a few drops a crimson red blood joining the blade on the kitchen tiles, Jasper glared at the knife for a moment before looking at his palm.

 _"Darling! I'm so sorry you surprised me!"_ Rarity said, quickly biting onto a clean white kitchen rag she dashed over to him. Pressing onto the wound quickly with the rag it soon became red, which she could faintly taste the bitter metallic taste on her lips but didn't remove the cloth. Jasper winced once again as she applied more pressure to the wound, maybe eavesdropping on a pony with a knife wasn't his brightest idea.

 _"It's fine Rarity, simple mistake."_ He said, his other hand gently grabbed the cloth. _"You can let go I got it."_ He told her, her azure eyes looked up at his dull ones for a moment before releasing the cloth into his hand. Backing away a bit to watch as he pressed harder on the wound to slow the bleeding she hadn't noticed her lips were dyed with his blood.

 _"Um… Rarity. Ya got a little something…"_ He licked his lips once to show her what he ment, blushing lightly she quickly went to the kitchen sink and turned it on. As the water began to flow into the sink she leaned over a bit to let the cool liquid wash over her lips, which she didn't do for long. As she pulled away her horn lit up opening a drawer full of kitchen towels like the one on his cut, it floated over to her mouth as she dabbed a few times on her lips. Checking the fabric for any color she nodded seeing her mouth was clean, though she could still faintly taste the metallic bitterness.

 _"Come here darling so we can clean you up."_ She said turning her attention now to her Prince who was still standing in the same place. A small smile pulled at his lips _"It's okay I got it."_ He said, she gave a small glare at him. _"Come here."_ She said this time with a bit more firmness in her tone, Jasper smirked lightly. Her tone reminded him of Celestia whenever he did something bad, though she never real punished him.

 _"Or what?"_ He said, his eyes seemed to challenge her. He knew he should clean his wound, even though it was only used to cut bread. He wanted to see what she'd do, which she dropped the towel on the counter beside the sink before turning her horn to him. The collar of his shirt glowed a bit as her grasp was now on him, pulling him toward her which with a hurt hand. And the other holding the red towel on the wound, he was a bit at her mercy. Stumbling a bit to her in a weak attempt to fight her, he reached her side in moments.

 _"Oh aggressive today, are we?"_ He teased, Rarity rolled her eyes at his antics before her magic took the cloth from his wound and dropped it in the sink. The water in the sink slow began to pull the blood red color from the fabric and down the drain. Pulling his hand now to the cool water he gasped a bit at the sudden water splashed on his open wound, his blood also washed down the drained with the clothes blood.

 _"Such a shameful Prince crying over such a small wound"_ Rarity said with a hint of amusement, earning a glare from said Prince. His free hand slipped behind her giving her marshmallow plot a swift swat, making her jump up her magic released his hand in her surprise. Taking advantage of her distraction he quickly grabbed the towel she used to dry her lips and wrapped it around his wound tightly to slow the bleeding.

 _"Oops hand slipped."_ He teased, he quickly moved away from her. He moved to the corner of the kitchen taking one last look at her now blushing face, eyes wide with surprise. But her eyes watched him as he smirked at her before poking his tongue out at her disappearing around the corner. Forgetting about lunch she stamped her front hooves once in embarrassment.

 _"Jasper Abbott! You come back here!"_ She cried out, Jasper's eyes widen with panic. It was at this moment that Jasper Abbott realized… he fucked up (Meme FTW ^_^), quickly glancing back he cried out as an angry Miss. Rarity galloped out of the kitchen clearly forgetting about lunch and forgetting about what was on her mind before he surprised her.

 _"Oh buck me!"_ He cried out as he swiftly jumped over the coffee table but forgot about the clothing pile. His feet hit the clothing sending him onto the couch, still holding the clothing tightly in one fist he tried to push himself up. Only to have an angry mare land on his back, his face smashed into the soft cushion not harming but surprising him. He tried to turn over, which the mare aloud.

 _"R-Rarity spar-"_ His pleas were cut short as a pair of soft lips pressed hard against his own silencing him, his eyes looked to hers only to see them shut tight. Her hooves gently pressed against his stomach to keep him down, the back legs between his legs. It took a few moments before Rarity broke the kiss to looked down at him with slightly glazed eyes, Jasper knew those were eyes of passion.

 _"I'll gladly buck you my love."_ She said in a slightly lustful tone and a pretty sexy smirk on her lips, it this time caused him to blush lightly at her assertiveness. He had never been in a situation like this, sure he had the birds and ponies talk from Celestia but never thought he'd be in the situation like this.

 _"O-Oh really?"_ He said slightly with a stammer in his voice, his capture's smirk grew at his nervousness. "My, My darling for somepony who smacked my plot. You seem nervous." She said teasing him, he couldn't come up with anything to say. No matter what he thought his voice was stuck in his throat, though strangely… he loved it.

He felt helpless for once, normally he was on the defense in a fight or the attack. Even when his back was against the wall he was five steps ahead of his opponent but right now. He wasn't able to challenge her, his good hand moved to her cheek grasping it a bit tightly not enough to hurt but enough to make her look at him.

 _"What are you doing to me?.."_ He said finally finding his voice, but that's all he could say as he closed his eyes kissing her this time giving into natural instincts. It earned him a blissful groan from her throat as she pressed her lips tightly against his in happiness, her eyes fluttered closed to fully enjoy his counter kissing. Moving his good hand down her cheek trailing down throat he felt her soft coat which he knew she took great pride in maintaining at the spa daily.

His hand gently pressed against her throat where the groan from before was heard, it was slightly quivering in pleasure. Breaking their lips apart for a moment he heard a small gasp escape her lips from where his hand was, she was in total bliss. This was almost exactly like one of her romance novels only it was two unicorns using magic on each other to do such actions. But his fingers slightly digging into her throat brought more enjoyment then she thought, but what happened next surprised her even more.

Small kiss on her jawline from her Prince, she tilted her head a bit more up to give him access she badly desired from him. Another kiss followed the first only it was further down her jawline trailing down in the direction of his hand. Which softly squeezed digging those five digits she believed he called fingers into her quivering throat.

 _"J-Jasper…"_ She gasped it wasn't a gasp of pain from his grip but a gasp of pleasure, he couldn't help smiling at her voice. Before where she sounded assertive it was gone replaced with a voice of a mare enjoying his actions, keeping his smile on his lips he dragged them down. Her front legs were beginning to shake as she struggled to keep her strength in them, before finally they buckled under her.

 _"A-Ah!"_ She cried out as her head fell onto his broad shoulder, he laughed once his hot breath causing her fur to almost stand on end. Even through her fur she could feel how warm his breath was, her mind was completely blank. Nopony had ever made her feel like this it was frightening that it wasn't even a strong stallion but a strong human Prince. It was almost like a form of taboo to have somepony who wasn't even the same species make her feel so alive.

 _"Oh Miss. Rarity~"_ His sweet voice reached her left ear causing her to flinch away from it, his tone has the same sound hers had earlier. Desire, but it was strange. The voice sounded behind her, parting her slightly heavy eyes lids a bit she as her face was now on the cushions and Jasper was no longer under her. When had he slipped from under her and how had she not notice? Turning her head a bit with a struggle since it felt heavy her eyes saw he now on top of her, she was now on her stomach. Her front legs stuck under her, her tail and back legs were between his own legs.

She was completely helpless to anything he might do, even her magic wasn't gonna work. She couldn't concentrate at all; her mind in a dream like state. Jasper's good hand gently stroked the back of her neck causing her to twitch under his body. Closing her eyes once more to fully enjoy his every action, allowing her dreams to continue…that was until it turned into a nightmare.

 _"W-W-What in tarnation is going on here?!"_ Rarity's eyes snapped open, her dreams came crashing down as her head snapped up slamming into her lover's nose. Jasper head flew back his good hand grasped his nose in pain as he fell off the couch landing head first on floor. Rarity's eyes moved to him seeing his foot twitch once or twice, he was alive at least.

This time she looked to the source of the voice seeing Applejack's blushing face, her Stetson was off her head and in front of a small Applebloom. Who was trying desperately to see what was going on much to her older sister's dismay. Rarity's face quickly turned a deep shade of red having been caught indulging in her romantic desires, flicking her mane once to hide behind it quickly she yelled back.

 _"A-Applejack! I hope you have a good reason for ruining the mome-.. I mean for dropping by."_ She fired back in embarrassment, Applejack's emerald green eyes looked away from a moment trying to hide her own face. She looked to a small wagon that contained a few freshly baked apple pies.

 _"Me and Applebloom h-heard from Twilight, that Jasp came back here. That he was right as rain, so w-we brought him a welcome home gift…"_ She said her tone growing quiet, though she wouldn't admit it she had been watching for a full minute from the doorway. Out of view from both of the lovebirds, that was til Applebloom followed after seeing her sister was staring at something. Though she thankfully didn't see what was going on thanks to AJ's hat, Rarity's eyes looked to the apple pie wagon for a moment.

 _"T-Thank you Applejack darling! W-Why don't you j-join us for lunch!?"_ Her voice slightly loud though she couldn't help it, she had been caught by one of her close friends. Finding her strength she pushed herself up and climbed off the couch trotting back to the kitchen unable to look at Jasper who was still on the floor. Applebloom quickly followed after her with the wagon of pies, as they disappeared into the other room AJ slowly moved to Jasper who stared up at her.

 _"Sorry about that partner…"_ Was all she could say as she placed her Stetson back on her head, her blush not fading yet. Her emerald green eyes moved away from the fallen Prince to the kitchen, she trotted after the girls. Jasper on the other hand laid there, his butt still on the couch as his head stayed on the floor at the weird angle he could feel the blood rushing to his head.

 _"Well… all good dreams have to end sooner or later…"_ He said, a hint of loneliness in his voice. Taking the towel off his hurt hand, he saw it has stopped bleeding though the wound was still open enough to where if he wasn't careful could reopen. Closing his fist around the towel once again he pushed himself off the couch and turned around to lean his back again it. He stared off in the direction of the kitchen for a moment.

 _"At least I distracted her from questioning me…"_


	9. Chapter 9: And Reality

**Note from me: Hi! Two chapters in one week it must be a sign!.. of… BATMAN!... I don't know what I'm saying anymore lol. Enjoy! We have 3 or 4 chapters left of this story. Most likely 4! Just so ya know the last chapter was called 'Between Dreams' and this one is 'And Reality' put together they make 'Between dreams and reality' a bit of a quote. And it's somewhat a reference of the theme song of Rarity and Jasper 'Let me Go by 3 Doors Down' ^_^.**

 **A Locked Jewel**

 **Chapter 9: And Reality**

" _Rarity, can you make me something?"_

A young man with white hair and auburn tips at the end of them asked, he was sitting in a chair beside a large window. He had been daydreaming for a while, well more like planning. The time would come for him to leave the fashionista's side to return to Canterlot, to finish what he started five years ago.

" _Of course my Prince Charming what is it?"_ A marshmallow coat mare asked as she tore her eyes away from the textile design she had laid out before her on the table. Her 'Prince Charming' continued to start out the window, it had gotten dark not too long ago so he was simply staring into the darkness into nothing. It took a long moment before he spoke, but his eyes finally turned to her showing he was ready to speak.

" _I need something… loose to wear, but durable. Something to cover my feet as well, with rubber along the bottom to help me climb."_ He added the last part so she'd have an idea of what they were for, the mare placed a hoof against her chin a bit confused by his request. He hadn't asked her for something specific since she made the jeans he was currently wearing right now. And before that his uniform, which she hadn't seen in quite some time. Not that she minded the thing was ghastly to see on his rather alluring body.

" _I suppose I could think of something… but might I ask why you need this?"_ She asked, Jasper looked back to the window. He knew she would ask why, though he hoped he didn't need to explain himself. Slipping the pair of glasses Twilight created off, he brought his fingers to his eyes to rub them a few times. Sleep had been starting to threaten to take him for some time, he had quite the day. Leaving the hospital, asking Twilight Sparkle to study the ancient ring, seducing Rarity, and finally having the Apple sisters over for a pie they prepared for him as a congratulations gift.

" _I… I need to return to Princess Celestia soon. And the clothing needs to be perfect, when I left five years ago. I had a special mission as I told you all in the hospital the night we…well… kissed. Well that missions time is coming soon, during that time in the hospital healing up. I had asked Twilight for help on my mission. And I almost have everything I need to go back, just one last thing. Well two, this outfit and the last. What I gave Twilight I need to retrieve. Once I get it, I can go back."_ He said, there wasn't any hints of a lie in his tone.

Though he did sound tired, more than he should be. Had Rarity's actions earlier so soon after being released from the hospital, done more damage than good? Perhaps, though she couldn't help herself. Having his presence back home, her special somepony touching her like he did was so thrilling beyond words. And the urge from then wasn't fading in fact it was growing…

She secretly wished for him to dominate her, make her his. She wanted to be claimed as his, his special somepony. That was another thing on her mind since earlier. He hadn't said it yet 'I love you', 'Be my special somepony', 'Be my Princess'. Those simple words that admirers before had said to her, he hadn't in fact whenever it came down to any affection outside of physical contact he shied away from it. Though he did say something to her that was a bit confusing…

" _What are you doing to me?"_ He had said it once before when they first kissed, it seemed like a genuine question of confusion. Had he never felt love before, surely being a Prince he's had Princesses try courting him before. Or a celebrity, noblemare, somepony must have tried to catch his eye. Or was she the first? In some sense that was romantic, she was his first love or at least first crush.

" _Rarity? Did you hear me?"_ He asked, his glasses had once again returned to his face. How long had she been stuck in her daydreams? Couldn't have been long she thought, nodding lightly to his request she got to work. She didn't need his measurements; she had known since the day they met.

" _Jasper, dear. Might I ask you something?"_ She asked in a quiet tone, had he not been looking at her lips move. He was sure he would have missed it "Of course." Her horn light up as a roll of fabric from her collection slowly floated over to her, spreading the fabric before her to look it over. No that wasn't quite right, the fabric returned to the others as a new one took its place before her keen and artistic eye.

" _Are you coming back? After you assist the Princess?"_ She said in the same quiet tone as before, her eyes hid a bit behind her mane as she stared harder than necessary at the new fabric. Yes, this will do she told herself. Placing the fabric on the table, then the tape measure. Her own glasses floated over and gently rested on her face as the measurements began.

Jasper watched her for a moment, glancing back out the window. He needed to answer quickly if not things could fall apart quickly, and he'd need to leave sooner than planned. But… he had no intention of ever returning, in fact he didn't intention to live after this. Charging into Canterlot Castle, finding what he created five years ago. It was a suicide mission, he knew that, Princess Celestia, Canterlot Guards, even the return of Princess Luna, and finally Emerald Comet. He was the biggest threat; he could have killed Jasper when he caught him but he sent him to prison instead. Why he wasn't really sure…

" _Of course I will…"_ He lied, though he hid it well as he looked to her at her with a gentle smile. He stood up from his seat by the window, he needed a walk escape for a moment. Going over to her for a moment he leaned down kissing one of her soft ears, which caused her to tense up for a second before relaxing.

" _I'm gonna go for a bit of a walk. Let you work in peace if that's okay."_ He whispered into her ear, which she shivered a bit. He was using the same tone as before when he said 'Miss. Rarity' on the couch downstairs, nodding briefly to him she turned her head up. Her azure eyes had a pleading look to them, he knew she was searching his own. Searching for some truth to his words, that he would return to her. He stared back into her own making sure not to waiver in the least, when a small smile pulled at her lips he knew she believed him.

Leaning down a bit he softly placed a single kiss on her nose which earned him a genuine giggle… why did it hurt? That small giggle hurt him somehow, standing fully up he casually bind her adieu with a small bow. Another giggle… a small surge of pain in his heart caused him to flinch, though in her smile she didn't notice…

Going downstairs quickly he slipped on a pair of cloth shoes like he normally wore outside, the same pair he wore back when he took on the three guards in the Everfree Forest. They looked like they were in better condition than before he noticed, the sewing he did around the heel area looked redone. Enforced to be stronger, looking them over once again he saw it. A single diamond on the side of the shoe, another surge of pain…

He stared at the diamond for a moment, why? Why did it hurt? He shook his head briefly as it to shake the feeling off. They had been washed he could tell they felt smaller, getting to his feet he stretched the shoes a few times. Then walked right out the front door into the slightly chilly night air, shivering once his eyes set forward and walked towards the Everfree Forest.

With no real goal in mind he just stopped at the edge of the forest, his eyes scanning the deep woods. Though with the night sky and lack of a moon because it was cloudy tonight, which if he remembered correctly the pegasi were calling for rain by morning so the forest was pitch black. No guards were patrolling either, according to Twilight they had fallen back to Canterlot Castle at Celestia's orders since he hadn't been seen in a month.

So there wasn't really a point in returning to the place, plus with this darkness he'd be easy prey for a Timberwolf, ponyeating plant, or worse. So walking along the edge, his eyes watching every step he took until his ears twitched. He could hear somepony talking in a quiet gentle voice, looking up at could faintly make out a silhouette beside a fence ahead.

" _Come on little chickens, you have to get inside… it's going to rain tomorrow…"_ She said, her yellow wings opened up as to carefully pushed a few chickens towards a coup inside the fenced area. Moving closer to the fence Jasper leaned against it looking closer at the Pegasus, it was Fluttershy.

" _Good evening Fluttershy."_ Jasper said, the yellow mare jumped up in surprise not knowing he was there at all. Whipping around quickly her hoof on her chest, she looked panicked. Though upon seeing who it was took a deep breath and relaxed her pounding heart.

" _O-Oh h-hello Jasper you surprised me…"_ She said, her one cyan eye only visible as she hid the other behind her flowing pink mane. _"I'm sorry didn't mean to startle you."_ He said in a genuine apologetic tone, she meekly smiled at him accepting his apology. This was only the third time he had met Fluttershy, quite true to her name she avoided him out of nervousness.

The second time he had met her was when she brought a few animals over in hopes of making him feel welcome and comfortable in the hospital. If memory served him right she brought an otter, robin, and a bunny she called 'Angel'. Ha thing was and still is a little demon in bunny's clothes, the thing had messed with the controls of the bed knocking Jasper right out of it. Which thankfully Fluttershy at least helped him back into bed…only for Angel to throw Jasper's uneaten food at him as well.

After that Fluttershy left feeling ashamed and embarrassed, needless she avoided Jasper worried he might hate her. No, he didn't hate her only that thing called Angel, which thankfully didn't seem to be skulking around with her. " _It's okay…"_ Fluttershy said, her eye moved to the ground as Jasper's feet.

" _W-Would you like to come in for some tea… if that's okay with you."_ She asked in the hushed tone, he gently shook his head a few times though with her down casted eyes no way she could tell. _"No thank you I'm just passing by, I'll be leaving Ponyville soon for Canterlot. So, figured I'd take one last walk around this place."_ He said his smile still on his face, her one eye looked to him for a moment. She looked a bit confused.

" _You aren't g-gonna come back to visit?"_ She asked a slightly sad tone, he raised his eyebrow for a second. He was a little surprised she asked for two reasons, one that she seemed like she'd like if he came back. And two why would she say that? Like she didn't believe him, noticing his raised eyebrow she hid a bit furtherer behind her mane.

" _I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that…"_ She said almost taking a step back like he was gonna attack her. He raised his hand a bit as if to reach out for her but paused pulling his hand back. _"No, no it's fine. I was just confused by your question."_ He replied, she paused and looked up at him once again.

" _B-Because you said one last walk l-like you weren't gonna come back."_ Jasper flinched _"Buck… I messed up"_ He thought, he smiled more though a calm smile _"Oh sorry didn't mean it like that. Of course, I'll come back. Just once I'm back in Canterlot I'll be busy for a while. Royal duties and such."_ He lied, though with the same skill as before without a pause.

Lying one of the most powerful abilities required in politics and in the game, all Royals had to play. Another skill he learned from Celestia, though even she admitted she didn't enjoy using it others. She always said honesty and kindness were the best weapons to use, not lies and harsh methods if you wanted to win the hearts of the masses. Which he knew she was a master in, but also knew that not everypony shared her same thought process or desires. But that wasn't what was important at the time, the pain in his heart was…

" _T-That's good, I know Rarity will miss you when you leave." That name again, Rarity, Rarity Rarity!_ Why did it have to keep hurting to hear it!? Tightening his grip on the fence for a moment he pushed off, a carefree smile on his lips. "Yeah, but it will only be for a while, she understands."

Nodding lightly to Fluttershy he waved goodbye then took the road that led back to Ponyville. The whole time his heart hurt, that damn pounding every time he thought of leaving her. Every time he thought of her name, smile, voice, laugh it all hurt so damn much. Worse than the rib that was slowly healing itself, worse than Lost Hope, worse than being abandoned by Celestia, why did it hurt so much?

" _I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_ He screamed out grasping his chest in pain, his fingers digging into his shirt. He just wanted the pain to stop, it was almost maddening how much it hurt. It was making it even hard to breath, stumbling over to a nearby bench in the darkness he sat down.

Taking a deep breath he placed his hands on his knees, they were shaking. His whole body was shaking, what was going on? What did it matter if he left her, he wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a 'Prince Charming' , somepony to sweep her off her hooves. Give her jewels, royalty, a castle, she wanted somepony who could make her happy. He couldn't do that for her, he wasn't the stallion she needed, Tartarus he wasn't even a stallion.

He was a human, somep- someone who was being hunted down by some madpony. All of Equestria wanted him, well all of Equestria that knew about his existence. Yet here he was living some dream of…love, no this wasn't love this was a passing interest. That's all this was, he was a Prince to her. Nothing more, she loves the Prince not the man under the rank… The shaking stopped…

" _Thank Celestia…"_ He whispered, the beating in his heart settled from a throbbing to a dull pain. _"I'm okay… I'm okay, that's all this is a stupid dream of some stupid little filly. Of someone's wannabe Prince Charming."_ He told himself that, it stopped the shaking. But not the pain, the pain that he ment nothing to her really. It was okay though, soon it wouldn't matter anyway.

" _I… best get back."_ He said, pushing himself to his feet he walked back to the boutique. That pain remained why it remained he wasn't sure entirely, but this was a pain he could live with for now.

Entering the boutique through the back he could smell apple pie, warmed up apple pie. Having little choice but to see what was up since well the back entrance went through the kitchen he peeked in. Though he wasn't expecting to see Rarity holding two slices of warmed up apple pie from earlier, she had a pleasant smile on her lips.

" _Welcome back my dear Prince, I thought you might be hungry from your wa-"_ Her words were cut short as he lashed out with one hand smacking the pie along with the plate she was offering to him. Both items flew, one of them splattered to the floor. The other smashed against the kitchen counter sending shards of glass everywhere, the shock from his sudden outburst caused Rarity to jump back. Her own plate of pie fell as she lost concentration of her magic, it too joined the mess on the floor and counter.

" _S-Sweet Celestia!"_ Rarity cried out, her azure eyes moved to Jasper's hand which was strangely shaking. He brought the hand back to his side and walked right past her, she stared at the mess on the floor for a moment. Before trotting after him, he wasn't moving fast so it didn't take much effort for her to cut him off.

" _Darling, d-did I do something wrong?"_ He tried to move around her, but she once again stepped in his path. _"Darling please, what's the matter my Prince."_ Her voice sounded pleading now, he looked down at her for a moment. That pain before, that dull pain was getting stronger.

" _Stop…"_ He said in a quiet tone, Rarity's ears pinned back as if she didn't hear him _. "S-Stop what?"_ She asked worried even more now, what had she done so wrong. His amber tipped hair hid his dull eyes, but she could feel his gaze on her. It was almost…frightening like he might hurt her.

It was almost like when they first met in her bedroom, she had come to give him some clothing. Only to end up on the bed with him pinning her down, his voice was threatening then but his actions back then showed he had no intention to hurt her. Had she not seen his little outburst moments ago she was sure he wouldn't do so now either. But something was bugging him…

" _J-Jasper sweetie. What's wrong?"_ She asked her voice cracking at his name, she saw his lips move but didn't hear anything. _"C-Could you repeat that?" She said. "I… I can't be… I have to go."_ He mumbled, one hand reached out to carefully brush her aside which she aloud this time. She felt it though in his touch, it held no intent to harm her. But that didn't concern her right now, he said…

" _Go?..."_ She said in disbelief as she watched him go upstairs, but he wasn't even healthy enough to go just yet. His rib hadn't finished healing, even she knew that was his biggest injury during the crash. Celestia she knew it was broken when she first met him, she had to set it which she wasn't a nurse. Or even as skilled with magic as her friend Twilight so it took some effort but with the storm that night she had little choice setting it herself.

Going up the stairs after him quickly, she couldn't let him go…. Not like how he was, he wasn't in any condition to go anywhere far. At least that's what she told herself, she knew he was very strong after all. His rib was broken when he rescued her little sister, he didn't care about his wounds. He could sweep her off her hooves with little effort, and he was agile and quick. But she felt like something was wrong, like he was trying to run away and had no intention of coming back to her...

Reaching her bedroom, she effortlessly pushed the door open. There he was shirtless, his fingers going over fabric on her work table. Normally she'd just stare at his shirtless body, which she couldn't help admiring his appearance. Before they had met he was skinny almost nothing but skin and bones. Though since entering her life almost two months ago he had put on quite a bit of weight, not in a bad way.

Trotting over to him she started to notice something, several scars covered his back and sides. Though some faded, most of them were noticeable in the well-lit room. She wondered how she hadn't noticed before, though if she thought about the night they met she was more concerned about fixing him up. Other times they slept completely separately, with him on the couch downstairs.

Moving behind him she reached out, gently touching his back with a single hoof. _"Jasper… what's wrong? Please tell me…"_ She said, her ears completely pinned to her head in worry. He didn't flinch at all from her touch, he simply stared at the fabric before him. She waited for a moment seeing he wasn't planning to speak…

" _Jasper… you're scaring me."_ These words got a reaction, he turned his head a bit in her direction. So, he was listening to her, taking a deep breath she braced him. _"Darling, please say something. I know something is bothering you."_ He turned his head away to once again look at the cloth before him.

" _What…does it matter?"_ He said finally, she moved away from him for a moment. 'What does it matter?' She thought to herself, his voice sounded empty, cold, unloving… Which wasn't like him. "It matters to me because I love you…" She said, moving her head to his back she softly placed a single kiss on his spine. Which earned her a shiver but nothing else.

"You don't love me." His voice got colder, Rarity's eyes widen at his words. _"I-I don't love you? How could you even say that!?"_ She replied in somewhat loud tone, he turned around to face her. His dull grey eyes looked at her from over his glasses, cold… they looked so cold. Stepping backwards a bit away from him she felt nervous, this wasn't the man she loved…

" _You love the idea of me…the 'Prince Charming' you always wanted. But not the man under the rank…"_ He said, his tone matched his eyes. How could he believe that? She gave him everything she could to prove her love, her home, bed, time, kindness, love, she was even willing to give him…Herself.

" _H-How can you believe that?"_ Her azure eyes held panic, this was just like one of her novels. The stallion breaks up with his mare for the love of another, no this wasn't like that. This wasn't a dream this real, he was leaving her or trying to…

" _I don't believe it… I know it. You want a castle, servants, jewels, a kingdom. I can't give you that.."_ He said, his hand reached up taking his glasses off. Setting them on the table he was leaning against he rubbed his tired eyes. As he moved his hand away from them he saw though blurry she was shaking. Her eyes were closed as she was shaking…

" _All of this isn't real…"_ He said, he noticed her head perked up at his words. _"All of this is some little fillies foalish dr-!?"_ His words were silenced as the blurry mare suddenly closed the gap between them in a heartbeat. And as her hoof slammed into his face sending him onto the table knocking several items including his outfit she was working on to the floor. Along with himself, he smashed onto his back knocking the wind completely out of him.

Grasped his chest as he felt the air leave him and his chest having to suck in air suddenly cause it to ache. He closed his eyes as the pain, taking a few quick breaths to try regaining himself his ears picked up her footsteps. He opened his one of his looking at her, she was advancing him on him quickly. Her eyes full of anger, he hadn't seen her angry before… it was somewhat terrifying.

" _HOW DARE YOU!"_ She screamed at him, his other eye now opened. He was now scared, trying to move away from her he pushed himself across the floor as he tried to get to his feet. Only for her horn to light up as her magic grabbed him by the leg pulling him to her. He tried to grab something only there wasn't anything to save himself on.

" _HOW DARE YOU BELIEVE I DON'T LOVE YOU!_ " She screamed, his eyes once again moved to her. He could faintly see tears collecting in her eyes, thanks to the light shining on them. As her magic pulled him closer she jumped on top of his chest not caring about his injury that worried her earlier. Right now she was outraged.

" _. that I love you ONLY cause you're a Prince. Well you listen here buster! I loved you before you told me who you were!"_ She declared, his eyes widen at her declaration. _"I loved you from the moment you threw me on the bed! You could have hurt me but you didn't you treated me like a lady! You also called me beautiful!"_ She ranted a bit breathless, her hooves pinned his chest down so he couldn't run. Though she knew full well if he wanted to get her off him he could. Not pausing long to regain herself she continued.

" _It was only after you saved Sweetie Belle I fully knew how I felt! That's why I've been calling you my Prince Charming! You could have been a farmer for all I care but if you had done what you did for me?! You'd still be MY! PRINCE! CHARMING!"_ She screamed, her tears falling onto him as she smashed her lips against his own. She wanted him to feel her love for him, she wanted him to know she wanted him in her life. Not some silly castle or a kingdom, just him and only him.

He didn't fight her as she kissed him at first, his mind was consumed with her words. _"I called her beautiful when we met?"_ He thought, he was half asleep towards the end of the first night he slept here. He did faintly remember saying she was a talented designer from the rumors he heard in prison. And that one of the guard did mention she had a great plot when the guard picked up an order once for his wife. Though now that he thought hard about it…he did remember saying she was beautiful. And if memory served him right she did say he was handsome…

The kiss last for almost a minute as it broke she looked deep into his eyes. _"I love you Jasper Abbott, I have loved you since the day we met. And once you returned from Canterlot I expect a ring on my horn!"_ His thoughts about the day they met came to a sudden halt at her new words, a deep shade of red covered his whole face.

" _ **M-MARRIAGE**_ _?!"_ He screamed out, his eyes widen. As they did a smirk pulled at her lips, the tears that were once in her eyes were gone while he was trying to remember the night they met. Something new was in her eyes, a hint of lust he believed which might very well be the case as her lips crushed his. Those once lust filled eyes now gone from his sight as she closed them.

Though this kiss was filled with desire unlike before, which was enforced as she parts her lips to snake her tongue into his mouth. Which he didn't fight as his own met hers, she tasted faintly like the apple pie from earlier. Though there was something else in the taste… a hint of vanilla he believed. It was a welcoming taste strangely as their tongues danced together, though this dance was quickly over as it turned into a fight for dominance.

" _By Celestia…"_ He thought, his hand ran up her face to her mane. Which normally was off limits but he didn't care as he grasped it, which caused the mare who owned it to moan in surprise. Though she didn't fight him, but she broke the kiss for a moment opening one of her beautiful azure eyes to look into his dull ones.

" _J-Jasper..please…"_ She moaned, he was lost for a moment. "Please?" He thought, though as he wondered what she was asking for he noticed her horn lighting up. And something around his waist undoing, glancing down he noticed his once fasten pants he undone…oh…OH! His eye widen as he looked up at her own, her eyes told him it was okay.

" _B-But… I'm not a stallion…"_ He said, a hint of doubt in his tone of this. Though his pants were now fully undone, he was a bit thankful in this position she couldn't get them off. She moved a bit to gently sit on his lap, which cause him to flinch a bit. It didn't hurt, it felt good he noticed.

" _T-That doesn't seem to stop you…"_ She said slipping her mane away from his hand, leading down she softly bit his earlobe making him bite his bottom lip as he struggled not to gasp. She wiggled her marshmallow soft plot on his lap making him close his eyes, she wasn't making this easy on him. Her hot breath softly whispered into his ear…

" _Please… make me your Princess…"_ Those words were all he needed as his hands moved to plot… which indeed was marshmallow soft…

…

…..

….

" _Will that be all sir?"_

A prison guard asked to a stallion whose head was laying on desk, the stallion simply nodded. _"Oh… make sssure I'm not disssturbed…"_ He said with a slur in his pitiful tone, the guard nodded once before leaving the dark office and the stallion alone.

As the office door closed the stallion looked up at the closed door for a moment, the world was shaking in his blurry eyes. Which moved to a glass on desk, inside was an amber closed liquid. Which the stallion tried to reach out with both hooves, which carefully and shakily picked up the glass.

Bring it to his dry lips he took a small sip, the amber liquid burned as he drank. Though he didn't flinch from the burn, he was used to it by now. Since this had been his life now for almost 2 months, as he was about to set the glass down it slips from his hooves and smashed to the floor.

He stared at it for a moment, seeming to show no reaction. Taking a deep breath to try and clear his mind. "BUCK ME!" He screamed out, his hooves grasped the bottom of the desk as he threw it aside it flew a few feet before slamming to the ground. The paperwork that once covered it flew all over the place, not that he cared.

Climbing off his chair, his front hooves a bit shaky. He walked over to the cabinet against the wall, his whole body swayed as he moved. Once he reached the cabinet he stared at the bottle that sat on top with a few glasses beside it, he just kept staring at it as if waiting for it come to him.

"… _Oh right… no magic…"_ He laughed once feeling pathetic, moving his mouth to the bottle he bit the top. Placing both hooves on the bottle he turned his head, with a bit of effort the cap popped off. Throwing his head to the side he sent the cap to floor, then once again bit he bottle. He then threw his whole head back letting the cold yet burning hot liquid wash down his throat.

After a few seconds, he coughed hard on the liquid. Too much to handle he lost his grip on the bottle which fell from his lips, he tried to catch it but it bounced off his hooves and slid to the ground. Luckily not shattering like the glass earlier, but the liquid inside did pour all over the floor.

Coughing harder now, the blasted liquid went down the wrong tube. He brought a hoof to his mouth coughing into it, though as he coughed he felt something coming up. Eye wide he moved to the bathroom door slamming into the door since it was closed, his hoof slipped several times on the handle before finally opening the door.

He moved to the toilet, throwing his head into it as a horribly acidic taste filled his mouth. Unable to hold it in from the taste he emptied it into the toilet, his stomach tightens up as it forced more of the stomach acid and once amber liquid into the bowl. He couldn't even bare to see what color it was now, though he continued to throw it all up.

After a few moments of emptying his body til there was nothing but only air left his mouth, he pulled his sorry mug from the bowl. Allowing himself to fall over his head slammed to the floor, though he couldn't even feel the pain anymore. His glazed over eyes stared straight ahead, how had it come to this? How had he ended up like this?

" _Oh… that's right that bucker…"_ He mumbled with a strange hint of amusement, that right it was cause of him. _"Jasssssper… A-Abbott…"_ He said, forcing himself to his hooves he moved slowly to the sink. Placing both hooves on it he turned the faucet on, the cold clear liquid came pouring out the nozzle and into the bowl.

Lowering his head a bit into the cool water he let it run over his head, he tried to turn his head to get his mane wet but his head was too large. So the water only hit his eye, sighing inwardly he pulled his now wet head out and looked into the mirror above the sink. He laughed lightly at what he saw…

Snow white coat, jet black mane, and dull gold eyes. Though he once remembered they were bright golden now that stallion was gone, dead and buried thanks to the human ruining him. Though Princess Celestia didn't blame him for letting Jasper Abbott escape, he knew he was finished even though she wouldn't ruin his career given all he had done in the past.

He was done, nothing mattered anymore sure he kept his job as Warden. And security was at its finest now, it wasn't because of him it was because of that bastard Prince Shining Armor. When he arrived to reinforce the prison after the attack by Timberwolves and the escape of the human, he saw the prison in horrible shape. Which he went out of his way to fix…EVERYTHING.

" _Every! Bucking!_ _ **THING**_ _!"_ He screamed at the mirror, as he glared at his own reflect he saw it. A bandaged wrapped around a stub horn, his once powerful horn. Gone, thanks to that inmate breaking it right off. Nothing could have been done, a broken horn meant no magic, and worse off… no pride. A unicorn's horn was there pride, was literally a part of them. Without it, he was nothing… He was pretty much an earth pony…

" _Might as well…end it…"_ He said with no hint of fear in his voice, he had been down this road multiply times. And even though he wasn't scared of dying, he couldn't take his life not til he got that bucking human back behind bars. Not til he personally killed that thing in cold blood, he wouldn't give it a peaceful death either. He'd make sure he beat Jasper til there was nothing but a puddle and even then, he'd destroy the puddle. He didn't know how but he'd do it…

"… _.Maybe pee on it… yeah…"_ He said, slamming his head against the mirror not hard enough to hurt but enough to shake the glass. Sighing lightly his breath fogged the mirror a bit before disappearing, he pushed himself off the sink. He needed another drink, walking back into his office he noticed his office was pitch black.

"… _I know your there…"_ He said to the darkness, even without magic his training told him something was there. It was quiet for a moment, before the sound of something sipping a drinking a drink was heard in the darkness. Then a small laugh.

" _Griffin's Rock Whiskey… Not a bad year."_ The cold voice said with a hint of amusement, the old warden glared into the darkness. _"Drinking my whiskey and you didn't even pour me one."_ He said, another laugh was heard. Then he saw it a green aura glowed in the darkness, he could see the bottle floating as its contents poured into a glass. The glass then light up with the green aura and floated over to the Warden, but carefully took it in his hooves.

" _Thanks."_ He brought the glass to his lips taking a drink, downing the burning fluid in one go. After he finished he threw the glass in the direction of the aura he saw moments ago, it flew into the darkness before glowing to a stop then falling to the ground smashing. The voice spoke again in a slightly offend tone.

" _I pour you a drink and this is how you thank me? Even after I traveled all the way to this miserable dirty place to offer you something."_ The voice said, the ol Warden glared even more. He wanted to just charge at whoever this was but he knew charging into darkness with a unicorn hidden in it was foalhardy.

" _Offer me something?"_ He asked his ear straining to make out the voice, there was a moment of silence. Another silence only the sound of his own breathing could be heard, then the green aura lit up bringing the glass the unicorn had to it's lips. Though he couldn't make out who it was, the voice took another sip.

" _Yes, a chance to get back as a certain two legged human…"_ The voice said, the warden froze his heart beat even freezing for a moment before continuing. _"I know what you desire Armorheart, revenge against Jasper Ab-"_ Before the voice could finish Armorheart dashed in the direction of the voice, in a fit of rage.

" _Foal…"_ The voice said as the broken unicorn came at it, there was a moment in the darkness where grunting could be heard. A slash of a bladed weapon, cry of pain from Armorheart then a thud as the ol warden fell in the darkness. A green aura engulfed him throwing him back into the light where he slammed his back on the corner of the door frame snapping his spine.

The unicorn flopped to the ground like a dead fish, blood leaking from his lips, his once golden eyes rolled back in his skull, slashes all over his body. Not small cuts but deep ones, his once snow white coat was now blood red a missing ear as well. Anypony would think he was dead if it wasn't for his chest slowly rising and falling from weak shallow breaths…

" _Shame… I wanted you to come willingly… Oh well. Hehe…"_ The voice darken as the unconscious Warden glowed green, his body pulled back into the darkness to voice whose eyes glowed a brilliant Emerald Green. Before both figures one alive the other barely, vanished…

" _I can still use you…"_

 _ **Note from me:**_ _Hey everyone I was gonna write a few more paragraphs but honestly… we are at 13 pages right now. Longest chapter so far, but what was gonna happen after this scene will appear in the next chapter. The title?! 'The Charge to Canterlot Castle'… maybe now that I'm reading that it kinda sucks…_ __


	10. Chapter 10: Returning Home

_**Note from me: Heyo peeps, sorry bout the delay I kinda got hooked onto an anime called Little Witch Academia and have started a fanfiction starring Amanda O'Neill and an OC. And just been on a roll with chapters up to 8 done in 2-3 weeks lol. So decided to take a break from it to get the next chapter of this out. So thanks for sticking around and hope you enjoy. Also PonyLoco like to thank you for the review :3 would of messaged ya but your account in Anon but anyway on with the fanfic 2-3 chapter left cause the conclusion is coming!**_

 _ **A Locked Jewel**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Returning Home**_

" _ **I can still use you…"**_

" _ **HM!"**_ A young man shot up in bed, his breathing heavy. His dull amber eyes quickly scanned the dark bedroom several times, his mind on high alert. Though after a few minutes his breathing returned to normal as he relaxed a bit, bringing his hand to his forehead. It felt clammy, bringing his hand in front of his face he could faintly make out the drops of sweat as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

" _J-Just a dream…"_ He choked out, lowered his hand to his lap his eyes moved to the sleeping mare beside him. As he watched her for a moment he could see a strand of her bed head mane covering her peaceful face, reaching over he carefully brushed the hair into the mess of her mane. As he did the mare moved a bit her face trying to get closer to his hand, with a small smile he gently caressed her cheek.

" _Miss. Rarity."_ He whispered softly, leaning down he softly placed a single kiss on her cheek. Careful not to wake her he pulled away and climbed out of bed slowly, as his feet touched the soft floor he noticed a lack of clothing around his lower half. A small blush pulled at his cheeks as he remembered what happened before he fell asleep with Rarity in bed.

" _Oh…yeah."_ He whispered to himself, looking around quickly he could make out the messy fabric table. The cloth that once covered it were on the floor now, some of that was from her striking him. The other part well was from there… horsing around.

Eventually finding his pants she had took off him earlier, he pulled them on and crept around the floor to the door. Slipping out soundlessly he moved in the direction of the bathroom, as he reached it he flicked the lights on. Blinding him momentarily he slammed his eyes shut.

" _Buck.."_ He mumbled, rubbing his closed eyes several times to try and push the pain away he blinked a few times. Finally getting used to the blinding lights he moved to the sink, turning it on full blast with cold water. The water gushed out into the sink, sending droplets everywhere along the edges. Slowly reaching into the cold water he waited till the water turned ice cold, cupping his hands under it he threw the water onto his face. Repeating this once more he kept his hands there for a moment longer before removing them, grasping the sink he looked into his reflection in the mirror.

" _Jaaasper~"_ A voicing inside his mind spoke, his eyes widen in panic as his eyes saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him. His reflection stared back at him with a sick smile on its face, his own voice was locked away as he could only stare at the sick smiling version of himself in horror.

" _Bucking an innocent mare while the world suffers? How unlike you."_ The voice teased, Jasper gripped the sink trying to steady himself. _"What you created is out there and you're just standing there without a care in the world~"_ The voice continued its teases, growing more and more darker.

" _And here I thought you'd come pla-"_ The voice was cut off as Jasper slammed his fist into the glass creating a spider web cracks along the glass. The face twisted around creating multiple version of himself in each of the shards, the smile growing even darker on all their faces.

" _Now now Jasper you can't hide from what's inside you~"_ The voices said all in union, Jasper kept his fist against the glass. As he did small drops of blood slipped into the cracks of the mirror, one of the reflections pulled their own fist to its face licking the blood that seemed to be on them.

" _Yessss what's in your blood, what you created to destroy the world~ Come, come home and finish what you started…. I'll be seeing you real soooooooon…."_ All the faces vanished at once, as they did Jasper finally removed his bleeding hand from the mirror. Feeling himself grow weak his knees gave out from below him, his own hand held the sink as he sank to his knees. Placing his forehead against the cold sink, he was burning up…

" _Comet…"_ He whispered, closing his eyes lightly as he tried to collect his thoughts. _'I hope you're waiting you bastard… I'm coming home.'_ He thought, snapping his eyes opened he forced himself up to his feet. Grabbing a towel that hung beside the sink he began tearing a piece off, wrapping it snuggly around his hand to keep his wound from bleeding. And then closing his fist on the loose fabric to keep it secured.

"Should heal soon…" He said, leaving the bathroom with his blood in the cracks of the mirror he moved quietly back to bedroom. He needed to pack, as he slipped into the bedroom he saw Rarity right where he left her sound asleep. A small smile formed on his lips, but as quick as it came it was gone.

' _I wish I could stay here… with you forever._ ' He thought, by Celestia did he wish he could stay. But he had to finish what he started all those years ago, taking a deep breath to steady himself he moved to the fabric table. Rarity had only managed to finished the shoes and pants he request before they well started bucking.

It would do he thought, taking off the old pants he was wearing he folded them up and placed them on the table. He then grabbed a pair of boxers, pulling them on then his black almost tactical military pants. They fit just right not that he doubted her abilities, he then slipped on the rubber shoes. Once again they fit just right, now what to use for a top? Searching through the clothing she had made in the past, most of it was formal shirts. He was going to the final fight of his life not a ball, it took some time but he finally found it. A dark grey tank top, or as close to a tank top as possible.

" _This will do."_ He said to himself, slipping it on quickly he tucked it into his pants. Then grabbing a belt he had for his pants, fastening that on quickly he was dressed for war… though he wasn't ready just yet… He needed a few more things. One the satchel bag Rarity made him, which didn't take long since it was with the clothing. Next some spare cloth just in case of wounds, so he grabbed some white fabric from the table. Cutting it into strips with a pair of scissors, only the sound of snipping could be heard in the bedroom.

After making a dozen strips of fabric he slipped them into his back, the rest of the stuff he'd need was downstairs. So taking one last look at the sleeping mare that only a few hours ago he made love to he couldn't help but feel his heart strings being tugged. One telling him to stay with her… the other telling him he needed to do this for her…

" _I… need to finish this…"_ He mumbled, moving to the sleeping mare he crouched down beside the bed edge she was closest to. Reaching out he softly caressed her cheek, a small smile forming on his face once again though this time he allowed it.

" _Rarity… So many things to say. And not enough time to say it without risking waking you up.."_ He started to say to her, he took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing. _"The first.. thank you for saving my life and… thank you showing me love. I honestly didn't plan for any of this, I never planned to fall for you. And I never planned to save anypony while I was here… But I did."_ He paused once again as she stirred a bit, but continued to sleep soundly. Sighing as he worried she might have woken up.

" _I'm glad I saved Sweetie Belle, I'm glad you kissed me, I'm glad I got to feel friendship, and most of all… I…"_ He struggled with the words for a second, bracing himself he continued. _"I love you Rarity… I should have said it sooner. I shouldn't have fought this love that you created inside me… I was scared. I loved someone once before… then they were stolen from me… again. I was scared to love you only for somepony else to steal you from me… that's why I must go. I must finish what I started, take care of yourself. And don't be scared to love another… I'm sorry I couldn't be your Prince Charming… I hope you find them someday, take care of Sweetie Belle…"_ He whispered softly, leaning in he softly kissed her lips one last time. She returned the gesture with a small kiss but didn't wake up as he pulled away.

" _Goodbye, I love you…"_ He said one last time before pushing himself up, walking around the bed he grabbed the satchel and threw it over his shoulder. Then picked up his glasses from the floor since he lost them when Rarity knocked them off, slipping them on his vision became clear. Moving toward the door he grasped the handle as he went to open the door a voice behind him called out…

" _Don't…go…."_ They said, turning slowly in place he looked back at the still sleeping mare. As he slowly opened the bedroom door he could faintly make out tears forming in her sleeping eyes. Freezing in place he stared at the tears for a moment, a strong desire to wipe them away filled him. But he didn't, he knew if he did… he'd never leave her. Taking a shaky breath, he pulled the door fully opened and slipped out the bedroom.

" _I'm sorry…"_ He whispered softly before closing the door, the desire to go back to her didn't fade. He needed to leave, he couldn't look back if he did he'd never leave again. Walking away from his peaceful life he moved downstairs, to the couch in the living room. Getting to it he got down on one knee and reached under the couch. Feeling around he could feel a small hole in it, slipping his hand inside he grasped something hard.

" _Good…"_ He said, pulling the object out of the hole looking at it. It was a small crystal; the very crystal he had stolen from the guards he beat down in the Everfree Forest. It had grown quiet since the attack, which meant either they knew he stole it and switched to new ones. Or that they had stopped searching for him, either way it could still be helpful.

Slipping it into his bag he looked towards the door. _"Now.. the ring."_ He said, moving to the front door he paused once more. Looking around the boutique one more time, he was throwing away his peace. His happiness, just to end all this madness. But it must be done he knew that, as much as he hated to know it…

He then left the boutique; he left the peace and he left his love behind. Ponyville was quiet as ever not a single soul was out thankfully, it made moving around easier for him as he snuck to the library. Which it didn't take long since he didn't need to hide, though when he did arrive he could see the lights on.

" _Weird."_ Jasper mumbled, Twilight wasn't the type to be up late at night unless studying. Or reading, researching… okay maybe it wasn't that weird. But he couldn't help feeling uneasy as he approached the large tree house library, a cold chill that he hadn't felt for months was creeping into his heart.

" _This is…Twilight!"_ His eyes widen in realization; this cold was the same cold he escaped from months ago. Moving to the front door of the treehouse quickly, he knocked on the door. It took a few moments before it opened, blinking as he didn't see anypony until someone called out.

" _Jasper."_ The voice was cold and angry almost jealous, looking down he saw the source. _"Spike."_ Jasper said, the small purple dragon was looking up at him in annoyance. Though Jasper knew why since he had in a way stolen Rarity from him, not that he meant to steal the jewel of Ponyville from the dragon.

" _I need to see Twilight."_ He ordered, Spike looked inside the house for a moment before turning to look back at Jasper. _"About that… She umm…"_ Jasper began to worry, what was going on?

" _It's important Spike."_ He said, Spike nodded once before allowing the human in. Stepping into the large library for the first time he looked around, books were out of place. Thrown around like a twister went through the building sending books everywhere as it passed. Turning his attention to Spike, who only pointed a single claw to a door. Judging from the position the door led downstairs…

" _Twilight hasn't come up since she came back from the hospital…"_ Spike said, his voice full of worry. Jasper nodded once walking to the door, turning the handle he recoiled. It was ice cold, the same cold he felt in that cursed prison…

" _Spike… stay up here… and whatever happens don't come downstairs."_ He said, Spike's face matched his voice. He didn't fully trust Jasper, one since he stole his Rarity from him and two because of the ring Jasper had given Twilight. He went to protest but Jasper already opened the door closing it quickly behind him.

As the door closed Jasper was submerged in darkness, a darkness that he knew all too well. And his eyes were trained by now to handle it, taking the first step down the steep stairs he could hear an echo in the large basement which sent a chill up his spine. As the echo died away he could hear movement at the bottom of the stairs, though from the top he couldn't make out what it was.

" _Twilight?"_ His voice echoed into the basement which was eerie to him, a warm upstairs full of light. Then an overbearing darkness below, taking a second step he began descending the stairs. Each step echoing into the darkness, it took a minute before he reached the bottom.

His feet hit the stone floor of the basement as he looked around, he could make out a unicorn in the corner of the basement. It was rocking back and forth in place, Jasper's eyes widen. _"Twilight!"_ He shouted, the rocking figure froze before slowly turning to face him. Moderate violet eyes seemed to stare lifelessly at him, he knew those eyes… they were the eyes of a prisoner. Once they were his…

" _J-Jasper…"_ The figure said, the voice was Twilights. She sounded scared, terrified, hollow…. Twilight got up slowly as she crept closer to him, coming to a stop a few feet away. She just started up at him with two lifeless orbs, he could faintly make out tear lines in her coat.

" _W-Who are you?.."_ She said, Jasper froze confused by her question. _"Y-You're not normal… you're a monster…"_ She whispered, Jasper felt his heart drop at her words. What had happened to her? Just yesterday they were laughing, smiling, and having fun at the hospital now she was a hollow shell of her former self.

" _Twilight?"_ He said, he reached out for her but she cowered back from his hand. _"Lost Hope Prison… you were there…"_ She said her voice full of fear, his own body tensed up at her words. She knew, but how did she know? Letting his hand drop to his side he had to pick his words carefully… A slip up and it could end badly.

" _How'd you figure it out?"_ He asked, his tone stern. She was quiet for a moment before answering. _"The ring… when I slipped it on I saw… blood, pain.. suffering… death… I saw you… you hurt a unicorn with golden eyes.. broke his h-horn."_ She tripped over her own words at the end, Jasper's eyes widen for a moment.

" _Armorheart…"_ He whispered, Twilight turned away from his as she slowly moved to a table. A gold ring sitting on top of it, she just stared at it for a moment. _"You tricked us all… you want to destroy Equest-"_ Her words were cut short as Jasper moved quickly through the darkness, though she didn't have any time to react as her back was to him. And as the words _'Equest'_ left her lips a swift strike to the back of the neck silenced her, she fell forward almost slamming her face against the table but Jasper caught her quickly in his arms.

" _I'm sorry Twilight…"_ He whispered, he pulled the fallen unicorn into his arms hugging her tightly. _"I'm so sorry…"_ He repeated his apology, he never meant to hurt her. But he did, the cursed ring had given her vision of the unicorn that wore it last. Which was Armorheart before Jasper took him out. Snap his horn and left him on the cold floor of the morgue, taking the ring that once rested on his horn. Speaking of ring…

He looked to the golden band on the table, it just sat there as if mocking him. Though he did notice something different, it was smaller. Careful with the fallen mare in his arms he held her with one arm closely, his now free hand reached for the ring picking it up. As he brought it close to his face he could feel it, power was swirling through the object. And it indeed was smaller, small enough for him to slip it onto his right pointer finger.

As it went on he could feel all the power trying to force its way out, how she had resized it without removing gold from the band was beyond him. But she changed it to fit his hand, which made him wonder why? She had seen the visions of the prison; she had seen the suffering but she still resized it… was it because of Rarity? Because he told her to? He didn't have the answers, and the knock out mare wasn't going to tell him….

" _Come on Twilight… let's get you to bed…"_ He mumbled, slipping his arms under the mare he picked her up. She was pretty light he noted, a bit heavier then Rarity not that he'd say it lot loud and risk being smacked. Maybe she was light from a lack of eating Spike did say she had been down here since yesterday morning…

Walking to the steps he began to feel a shift in the room, the coldness that once engulfed the room had faded away. And the darkness that once swallowed up the light was gone as well, looking down at the sleeping mare he couldn't help but wonder. Was the ring effecting Twilight's mind? Making her subconsciously cast magic to make things darker? Hopeless?

He could only guess, so with a careful grip on her he carried her up the stairs. Her soft breathing was heard as she rested her head on his chest, reaching the top of the door he stared at it for moment. He began to wonder something…

" _Unlock…"_ He whispered, as he did a black aura engulfed the door. Slowly it opened allowing the light from the room beyond to pour into the darkness, blinking a bit at the brightness as he adjusted. He noticed the black aura was gone, so it did confirm his theory that the ring stored magic away. And judging from all the time Twilight stayed with it, it stole a majority of her magic for itself, which meant it was a store house of power.

" _I can use this…"_ He said, now he was ready to go to Canterlot Castle. Stepping into the room Spike came running in a panic. _"T-Twilight!"_ He screamed making the mare groan at his voice but didn't wake up. Jasper hushed him for a moment before speaking…

" _Keep it down, she fell asleep down there."_ He lied, Spike looked up at him not trusting him but nodded once. _"Where is her bed?"_ Jasper asked, Spike led him upstairs quietly. When he laid down the sleeping mare he covered her with the blanket before leaving the bedroom with Spike. As he closed the door he turned to the small dragon.

" _Spike, I need a favor."_ He said, Spike raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. " _I was going to ask Twilight to teleport me somewhere, but you saw how she is. She's in no shape for it."_ He said, Spike nodded once before answering. _"So what do you want from me?"_ He was on guard; Jasper could respect that.

" _I need you to send me to Canterlot Castle with your magic breath."_ He calmly said, Spike's eyes widen in surprise. _"You want me… to send you to the castle with the same fire I use to send letters?"_ Jasper nodded once _"Yes, you can. Can't you?"_ Spike thought about it, he had never tried sending anything aside from a letter to Celestia.

" _You just visualize Princess Celestia to send the letter, don't you?"_ Jasper asked, Spike thought about it some more. That was true all he did was imagine Princess Celestia and breath the green flames. Spike nodded once to his question.

" _That's a special fire that can send anything anywhere, you just need to visualize where you want to send it._ " Jasper said _"If you visualize Canterlot Castle you can send me there but…"_ He paused for a moment earning a questioning look from Spike.

" _I need you send me to somewhere in the castle where somepony can hide something without being caught…"_ Spike was now confused. _"Somewhere somepony can hide something?"_ He said in a question tone, Jasper nodded once.

" _Yes, is there any place like that?"_ He asked, Spike thought about it for a moment. Then realization dawned on him _"Well… there is a crystal cave hidden beneath the castle… During the Canterlot Wedding Twilight was sent there by the bug queen thing."_ Jasper's eyes widen at this bit of news, the old cave? Why didn't he think of that? He had remembered Celestia telling him about them once.

Deep under Canterlot Castle was an old mine where the kingdom mined most of its wealth. But when the Crystal Empire disappeared because of a crystal obsessed unicorn, Celestia feared he might come for the crystals in Canterlot. She had the castle built on top of the mines to hide them away, where they laid forgotten by history…

" _Send me there."_ Jasper said, Spike looked confused. _"I… can't I've never been there only Twilight has."_ Jasper cursed under his breath for a moment, till he remembered the crystal shard in his bag. Reaching into it he pulled it out, eyeing it for a moment he offered it to Spike. It was a gamble this crystal could have come from a trader, or the Crystal Empire, but he had to hope it was from Canterlot…

" _Use this, visualize this but larger. It might not work but you need to try."_ Jasper said his tone serious, Spike took it looking it over. He then looked up at the human "Why should I help you?" He asked, Jasper was a bit surprised by his cold tone. But he did have a point, he did just carry Twilight up from the basement out cold…

" _Because, it's time I returned to Princess Celestia. I finally have the proof I need to save Equestria but I need to find it in the crystal caves where it's hidden. And if I don't go… Rarity will be danger."_ Spike's eyes widen at the last part; his beloved Rarity was in danger? From what? Jasper didn't answer as he continued.

" _I know you love her… just like I do, so I need to go save her and if I don't make it… I need you to look out for her…"_ He paused for a moment, kneeling down to Spike's height he placed one hand on the scaly dragon.

" _Please Spike, protect her in my place."_ He said in a pleading tone, which caught Spike off guard. But after a moment Spike nodded once. _"Fine… but I'm doing this only for Rarity!"_ He shouted, which earned him a smile from Jasper.

" _Thank you Spike… now visualize."_ Jasper said, Spike nodded once feeling the crystals sides, closing his eyes lightly he began to think of the crystal as a larger piece. Towering, reflecting, shining, and… delicious to dragons. Shaking his head of hunger, he took a deep breath confident he had the crystal pictured in his mind.

" _Now… release."_ Jasper said, Spike breathed a green flame out into Jaspers face. Which made the human cringe as he felt his body being burned away, but it wasn't hot in fact it didn't burn or freeze him it felt like the wind was blowing him apart gently.

And with that, the ashes blew out the window. Floating carefully on a windless night, as they flew through the sky. Jasper was gone, gone from Ponyville and for a while gone from Equestria, gone from Rarity's side, to an unknown world. He couldn't see anything, feel anything, hear, taste, smell he couldn't even think. He was just dust on a windless current flying at high speeds to a stone wall, flying over the stone wall.

The ashes glided into an open window, past a patrolling guard, to a locked door. Which the ashes slid underneath the locked door, down a set of stairs, and to a rocky floor till finally the ashes collided with a large crystal. They floated for a moment before falling to the ground, slowly they began to reform into the human that once stood at the Ponyville Library.

First forming the legs, collecting till they got to the hips, to the stomach, to forming the hands and arms. Till finally the human fully collected into one solid mass, which when done he fell to his knees gasping for air. It felt like he had been holding his breath for an hour, which the distance from Ponyville to Canterlot Castle that might have been the case.

Struggling to breath for a while, he looked up at the surrounding area. Crystals surrounded him on all sides, this had to be the mines he thought. Putting a hand on his knee he forced himself up, staggering a bit in the darkness he clenched his fist tightly at the ring glowed a dark aura. Swinging his fist at the air the aura flew out as it began to glow in the darkness giving him some light to see. As his eyes scanned the path a head he could hear a voice in the darkness.

" _ **Welcome home"**_

 _ **PS NOTE FROM ME- Hey everypony one thing I forgot to say is after this chapter there isn't anymore fluff between Rarity and Jasper until Chapter 14 and 15 being the last. 11, 12, 13 is about Jasper seeking the truth and more insight into his past, though there are Rarity and Jasper moments in chapter 11 just no direct fluff just flashbacks and such. Hope you'll stick around lol**_


	11. Chapter 11: Shadow of Memories

_**Note from me: This has been a chapter long time coming truthfully told finished months ago, but not proofread until yesterday. Then I took the time to go through it once more looking for errors, and while this chapter lacks my normal amount of detail I hope you all like it as we are reaching the end. Leave a review! All that fun jazz! ~Jester~**_

 _ **A Locked Jewel**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Shadow of Memories**_

" _ **Welcome home~"**_

" _That voice…"_ Jasper whispered, it was him. The bastard who sent him to prison 5 years ago, 5 years of suffering and Tartarus filled years. Emerald Comet, the advisor of Celestia for the last 40 years. And one of her most trusted subjects, and the unicorn responsible for everything.

Glaring into the darkness ahead he moved the glowing dark light in front of him closer so to see the path ahead better. Dashing ahead into the dark, he had no idea where he was going he just knew he had to find the source of the voice. Turning left and right in the caves; dead ends and pitfalls.

The mines were far larger then he predicted, he could see pieces of the pasts all over. Old broken tools, mining helmets, even some bones, it wasn't until he reached one dead end he found a pickaxe embedded in a large crystal. Reaching for the old pickaxe he grasped the old handle, it was made of metal which meant it wasn't as damaged from time as a wooden pickaxe might have been.

Pulling it free from the crystal he swung it a few times, the weight was slightly off from the rust that had collected on the pickaxe, but it was still strong. Looking at the crystal before him he noticed a small shard that was close to coming off, glancing at the pickaxe for a moment then back at the crystal shard. Raising the pick above his head he swung down hard, the metal came into contact with the shard effortlessly breaking it off.

The shard flew off the large crystal and collided with the wall of the mine. Falling to the floor, the echo of the dings from it falling sounded throughout the tunnels; until finally the sound died out once again allowing silence to consume the tunnels. Setting the pickaxe down he moved to the shard. Picking it up he looked it over, it was the size of a kitchen knife.

" _Perfect"_ He said to himself, his words sounded throughout the caves till it finally ceased. By which time he had wrapped one end of the shard in one of the wraps he brought with him making a makeshift handle for the shard. Now turning it into an improvised knife, he slipped it into one of the pockets of his tactical pants. Grabbing the pickaxe, now armed with two weapons he followed the path back.

As he reached the fork in path he came too in his running he took the second path, taking his time as running didn't seem to yield results. So, he took it one moment at a time, each step echoing down the silent caves. No breathing, no voices, not even the drops of water could be heard in the old mines.

Course the silence was better than the screams he was hearing in the prison, wait… why did the prison suddenly come to mind? Freezing on the spot he turned around, spotting an elevator door that wasn't there before. The door slightly opened, eyeing the open door for a moment in confusion.

Taking a step to the door placing a single hand on it, his other set the pickaxe down before grabbing the other door. Pushing outwards the doors opened up slowly till he could fit through, he stepped into the elevator or at least he thought he did.

" _Ah shit!"_ He fell straight downwards, lashing out his hand he grasped the edge of the elevator edge. Or at least that's what should have been there, instead he was holding onto the edge of a rock. Blinking once in confusion he looked down, the elevator shaft that once existed was now a deep ravine. He could faintly make out the sound of rushing water below, not that he was prepared to go for a swim…

Looking back up he placed his other hand on the rocks edge pulling himself up, his pickaxe laid there right where he put it. Throwing one leg over the edge he rolled onto his side till he was completely on his back.

" _What just happened?"_ He whispered, he could have sworn there was an elevator there. Turning his head to the right he saw nothing but a sheer drop, where he could have been at the bottom had he not caught himself in time. Sitting up he rested his hand on his knee before pushing himself to his feet, reaching for his pickaxe but it was gone.

" _Hm?.."_ Jasper hummed lightly, he looked around the area for his pickaxe. But it was nowhere to be seen, in fact he wasn't even in the mines anymore. He was on a balcony, whipping around in confusion he could see the sunrise in the distance. He reached for his glasses to try and remove them to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't going crazy, only to grab air.

" _Where are my…"_ His voice was drowned out as a pair of hooves were heard behind him, whipping around in a defensive stance he froze. _"My my Jasper, you're up early."_ A cheerful tone reached his ears, before him was a tall Alicorn princess with a cerulean, turquoise, cobalt blue and a light pink mane stood. Her tail matched the mane, wings coaled nicely around her tall frame, a crown on her head. Golden slippers on her hooves, and a golden necklace around her neck, her smile peaceful.

" _C-Celestia?"_ Jasper choked out, the royal Alicorn nodded once at the human. _"Who else would I be?"_ She teased, Jasper's guard dropped as he ran at the tall Alicorn wrapping his arms around her neck. Celestia laughed lightly at his small tackle, putting one hoof around him she opened her wings and closed them around his figure.

" _Well hello to you too."_ She said in his ear, tears started to well up in his eyes as he closed them trying to control his emotions. Celestia smiled as she whispered in his ear _"You should just die Jasper~"_ She said in a cheerful tone, his eyes snapped open as he turned his head to look at Celestia. Only to see a rock…

" _W-What the fuck!?"_ He released the rock tripping backward, slamming his head on the ground he could feeling darkness overtaking him. Though sitting up quickly rubbing his head as he fought back against it, taking a few minutes to rub the pain away he looked at what he tripped on. It was his pickaxe, reaching for it he picked up the rusted metal tool. Looking it over once to confirm it was real, he slid the handle into his satchel. The axe part stuck out, but it was easy to retrieve should he need it.

Forcing himself to his feet he looked to the rock that was once Celestia seeing indeed it was just a rock, he then looked into the darkness of the path ahead he spoke aloud. _"Enough of your illusions Comet."_ He said, only to hear a dark laugh in the pitch black ahead. _"Now now dear Jasper why would I want to stop~"_ The voice teased, glaring at the darkness he took a cautious step forward.

The world remained the same, so continuing down the dark path his eyes constantly scanning the walls. Yet nothing changed, no Celestia, no elevator, no Emerald Comet. But even without any of these things around him, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Though knowing Comet, the unicorn's eyes were anywhere and everywhere.

As Jasper reached the end of the path before him laid a door, it was just a simple wooden door. A rusty handle, no locks, old wood that seemed to barely be standing. Glancing behind himself for a moment he saw only the darkness that the light above him didn't reveal. Returning his attention back to the door before him he took a deep breath, preparing for any illusion that might lay on the other side.

With a small amount of effort, he pulled the door open, nothing but darkness. The light moved forward into the dark before extinguishing, cursing lightly he lifted the ring up. _'Light'_ he thought, but nothing happened. With little choice, he pushed forward into the darkness, his hands in front just in case.

Feeling around in the darkness his fingertips grazed something, but it moved away just as quickly as he touched it. Freezing on the spot his right hand moved to the pickaxe grasping the axe part, with a small slide the tool became a weapon in his hand. Now armed his left hand searched the blackness for whatever it was he touched, once again his hand grazed the object.

" _Got you!"_ He said, as he was about to swing the weapon a bright light took over the darkness. Recoiling back as his eyes suddenly were filled with the light, he swung the weapon blindly missing whatever it was before him. His free hand covered his eyes as he took several steps back trying to get some distance in case whatever it was in the light was coming for him.

" _G-Get away!"_ A voice cried out causing Jasper to freeze, rubbing his eyes several times to try and grow accustom to the blinding light. As he peered through the slit his eyes aloud he could make out a small object in the light, and it was charging at him slowly. Raising the weapon once again preparing to take down whatever it was coming he swung down, freezing just inches from the object.

" _H-Help me mama!"_ The voice cried out, Jasper stood there frozen as he looked at what was before him. It was a small child with amber colored hair, the child had its back to Jasper. It was backing up to him, looking up to see whatever it was the child was fleeing from he could see two Canterlot guards approaching.

They had black eyes, clad in golden armor. One an earth pony sword in his mouth, the other a unicorn. Its magic held a spear, the tip pointing at the small child. " _Jasper Abbott for crimes against Equestria, you are sentenced to imprisonment!"_ The unicorn shouted at the Jasper, but he was looking down at the child.

The child raised his hand in defense _"N-No it w-wasn't me, it's was Professor Comet!"_ The child screamed, only for the unicorn guard to slam the handle of the spear into the side of its face. The child flew to the side crashing into the ground, Jasper was about to run to the child's aid but he couldn't move.

"… _.."_ He tried speaking but nothing came out, his whole body was frozen solid. He couldn't even blink as the burning in his eyes became evident, only his eyeballs could move as they looked to the two guard then the small child. Who was now sitting up, Jasper eyes started to shake as he got a good look at the child.

A boy with amber colored hair, amber colored eyes. A purple tee shirt with a symbol of the sun on the front, white fabric pants, no shoes. It was him, or a younger version of him. The young Jasper tried to get up to flee only for the earth guard to leap at him, he slammed his large head into the boys back sending him flying into a nearby wall.

' _T-This is….'_ Jasper thought, that's right this was a flashback of the day he was arrested. The boy curled up in a ball, tears pouring out of his eyes. " _I-It w-wasn't me…."_ The boy whimpered only for the unicorn guard to stab the spear into the boys' leg. Which the real Jasper collapsed to his knees as a burning feeling surged through his left calf muscle, he tried to look but his body still refused to move.

His eyes were locked on the screaming child before him, the screaming only increased as the earth guard began to brutally beat the boy. The unicorn guard stepped forward blocking the view but Jasper knew what was coming next. A burning feeling surged through his gut, the spear stabbed there next he remembered.

Then the right hand started to burn as he knew that was when the younger version of him tried to crawl away. Only to be cut off from the earth guard plugging the sword into his hand to pin it down. This time the next pain to hit the real Jasper was a dull burning, the beating was next he remembered till finally….

Darkness, he had passed out after that only the real Jasper wasn't so lucky. He was still forced to watch as the child was kicked away to the hooves of another unicorn. Jasper's eyes looked up slowly a light gray maned stallion stood there, dull emerald eyes stared down at the child. There wasn't any pity for the beaten boy in those eyes, but the real Jasper's eyes widen as movement finally came back to him.

" _Here he is Professor."_ The earth pony said, the old unicorn looked to the guard. _'E-Emerald Comet!'_ Jasper thought, a cold fear ran through him as he watched Comet roll the boy onto his back. Blood covered the small boys head, the once clear tear trails that used to exist were replaced with what looked like drops of red paint. A broken nose, black and blue marks started to form on the child face and what areas of skin that could be seen.

A green aura engulfed the boys hand as it raised a bit to see a clear hole through and through, Comet sighed lightly earning a few questioning looks from the guards. _"Si-"_ The earth pony began to speak only to be silence by the sword that was once his, the blade embedded itself into the guards skull piercing through the golden helmet. And the one holding the blade?

It was the child, the green aura that once engulfed the boys hand moved to his whole body. The now puppet grabbed the sword in a half a second, the other half killed the guard with his own weapon. The boy's head was slummed over still knocked out, the other guard didn't have a chance to react as his throat was slit by the puppet.

All during few second two elite guards were now lying dead on the stone floor of the castle, the puppet once it's purpose fulfilled fell once again to the ground. Comet just stared at the two dead bodies on the ground for a moment, as the real Jasper looked from the bodies to the unicorn who now had a sick smile on his face.

" _There, now for the next step~"_ He said in a dark sinister tone, the green aura appeared around the young Jasper once again. As it did the wounds on the child began to slowly heal up, all the while Comet kept that sick smile till finally all the wounds closed. A rope then appeared in a small pop before the unicorn, it snaked its way around the child. It formed a knot as it finished its work, almost like a gift wrapped present.

As Comet's task finished itself up he brought a hoof to his mouth clearing his throat almost like an actor would. He whipped around a panicked look in his eyes _"He killed them! Over here! I've captured the traitor!"_ Comet screamed out in terror, as he did several guards could be seen running down the hall towards them. _"Hehe…"_ Comet snickered, the last thing Jasper saw before the memory faded was that sick smirk.

Jasper closed his eyes in disgust, as he did he could feel a warmth escaping his eyes. It moved down the side of his face before dropping to the cave floor, opening his eyes slowly only to see a chair in the middle of the cave. Blinking once to make sure he wasn't imagining it, the chair now had a light above it. The cave walls were replaced with metal walls, covering in new and old blood.

" _No…"_ Jasper whispered, as he did he could see a prison guard dragging in a child. Handcuffs around his wrists as he was helpless to the strong stallion, it was him again. The young Jasper was covered in small cuts, bruises, his nose crooked, tears pouring down his eyes. His screams echoing in the small room as he tried to get away, it made the older Jasper sick. He could feel his own stomach turning as he watched helplessly…

" _Get him in the chair!"_ The guard behind the first guard screamed, the guard in front was a Pegasus. The handcuffs chained to his belt, the second was an earth pony. The Pegasus pulled the struggling child to the chair, getting behind it. He reached around to unclip the handcuffs, he then whipped his head sharply. The struggling child slammed into his side crying out in pain, this caused the earth guard to snicker.

The Pegasus pulled the cuffs back causing the boy to forcibly be pulled into the chair, as he did a painfully loud pop could be heard. The cries of pain turned into shrieks of agony as more tears poured down his face from torment. _"Oh, I think you dislocated his shoulde_ r." The earth guard said, as the words left his lips the boy slumped over.

" _Ah Tartarus he passed out"_ The Pegasus said as he latched the cuffs to the chair locking them, he then went around the side where the popping was heard. _"Best fix that"_ He said before turning around and bucking the boys shoulder in, an ear-splitting crack echoed in the room as the boys' shoulder popped back into place.

Though he didn't wake up even as the chair toppled over like a domino, his head collided with the floor. And soon enough a small puddle of red began to form growing larger below the child's head, the earth guard walked casually over looking down. The boy moved a bit but remained unconscious, making the guard sigh in relaxation.

" _Good he isn't dead"_ He said before turning to the guard that knocked the young Jasper out. _"Relax as much as I want him dead too, he's the only one who knows where the virus is."_ The earth pony said, the Pegasus guard snorted once not seeming to care. He then pulled the chair back up in swift jerking motion, the chair returning now to its upright position.

The child slipped half way off, only remaining on the chair because of the cuffs attached to the back. The earth guard moved to a nearby sink with a bucket under it, picking it up he put it under the faucet attached. Turning the water on he left the bucket to fill up before going to grab a cloth rag.

Tossing it on the child's face, it stuck to him. He then moved back to the bucket seeing it was almost getting ready to overfill, turning the sink off he pulled the bucket to the child. _"Hole it"_ he mumbled into the bucket handle, the Pegasus smirked lightly.

" _Hole it?"_ He repeated making fun of the other guard's lack of the letter D making it sound like _'hole'_. But he moved to the child's side, his wing covered the rag to keep it in place. He tilted the boys head back so his face was pointing straight up, allowing the guard with the bucket to pour it straight on.

The shock of water going down the young Jasper's throat caused the boy's body to convulse back to life. His legs kicking wildly as he lost control for a moment, not sure what happened. Some of the water flew back at the guard holding him down cause of the boys coughing, it splashed the Pegasus in the face.

" _Gross!_ " The guard protested, he then slammed the boys head against the chair seat releasing him. The boy groaned into the rag, he started to flail his head around trying to get the rag off. Though he failed miserably as the Pegasus pinned his head down again, and another bucket soon joined the first.

The boy struggled even more, his legs kicking all over trying to get his footing. One of his kicked smacked into the guard with the bucket hitting him in the shin, the guard winced in pain. But he didn't move away for another bucket instead slamming his hoof into the child's stomach, who grunted in pain unable to speak.

" _Enough."_ A new voice said entering the room, the two guards whipped around saluting the new figure. It was a guard with crimson red armor, he had a single gold bar on the side of the armor. _"Lieutenant!"_ The two said in unison to the crimson armored earth pony, his black eyes focused on the boy.

" _Uncover."_ He ordered, the Pegasus guard nodded dropping the salute. Grabbing the rag with his teeth he threw it aside, the boy's face could finally be seen. His amber eyes darting around the room in fear till finally resting on the crimson armored pony. The two had a stare down for a moment before the Lieutenant walked slowly up to the boy.

" _Scared?"_ He asked, the boy slowly nodded once. _"Good…"_ He said, there was no emotion in his tone. No joy, sadness, anger, fear, nothing. Like a lifeless machine, he walked slowly away to a table in the corner. Just out of sight of the boy, though the real Jasper could see what was on the table.

' _Torture tools…'_ He thought, though he knew the younger him would figure that out in a few minutes anyway. The Lieutenant could be heard moving metal items around; no other sounds could be heard as the other two just stood by watching. It took a few minutes before the Lieutenant returned, a drill bit in his teeth.

" _Leave."_ He ordered, the two guards saluted before leaving the room. He waited till the door was closed to speak again, his emotionless eyes stared into the fearful child eyes. _"Do you know why my armor is red?"_ He asked, no hints of curiosity were in his words. He didn't care either way if the child didn't know or if he did, but the boy shook his head still terrified to speak.

" _So I still look presentable when we're done."_ He said, the boy's eyes widen in terror as he tried to pull away from the earth pony. The drill bit getting close to his eyes, though the room started to fade away as screams of terror starting to fill the older Jasper's mind.

His frozen body now freed as he grasped his head in pain, his fingers digging into his skull as if to try clawing the sounds out. But they didn't go away even as he covered his ears, his whole body shook in terror at the memory. As the screams only grew louder trying to overpower all other senses Jasper began to roll till he was on his side.

While one hand continued to try clawing the screams out of his head, the other moved to the side pocket grasping the makeshift knife. _"ONLY ONE WAY OUT!"_ He screaming into the empty cave, his voice carried through the tunnels. As he pulled the knife out, he removed his hand from the slightly bleeding claw marks on his forehead.

Without pausing he plunged the sharp blade into his palm, without piercing anything important. The crystal edged weapon effortlessly sliced in effectively silencing the screams in his head, how replaced with panting breaths from the young man. His eyes closed in pain as he tried to focus his mind on what happened.

' _That.. was no illusion, he forcibly pulled my memories from my mind. Forcing me to relive that nightmare…'_ He thought, he lifted his wounded hand up to look at it. The blade had slipped free of his hand as he lifted it, clanging to the floor. His eyes examined the wound for a moment, before letting it fall to his side.

' _Pain… real pain. Was the only thing I could use to dispel the magic…'_ He remembers, one of the books Celestia let him read was about magic involving illusion. When stuck in a memory, you need a focus point or someone to help you escape the memory. When none were available the only other choice was to use pain as an escape as the brain fully focuses on the wound and how to respond to the nervous sending pain signals.

Sighing as he tried to dismiss the pain in his hand he sat up taking his bag off, he then set to work fixing his bleeding hand…

…

… _ **Deeper in the Cave…**_

…

" _ **Using pain as a focus point? Primitive but effective"**_

Mumbled an old unicorn, he stood top of a large crystal in the deepest point of the old mine. His green aura around his horn faded as he let the magical illusion disappear, his dull emerald eyes looked to the crystal below him. A smirk pulled at his old lips.

" _Almost time"_ He chuckled, he leaped from the crystal as it began to glow brightly. The light inside began to warp as bubbles inside the crystal could be seen raising from the bottom to the top, small popping echoed in the chamber. The pink crystals color started to fade away almost like it was melting inside, until finally a black gas began to swirl around inside the crystal.

Landing with little effort the unicorn looked up at the crystal with a smirk. _"Come finish what you started Jasper~"_ The old unicorn said before turn his head to something large in the shadows, with a small tilt of his head the mass began to move towards the caves leading to Jasper. As the old stallion followed the mass his horn lighting in a green aura preparing for the next step…

" _ **Let's go say hello"**_

…

… _ **..**_

…

" _ **Done"**_

Jasper said to himself as he tightens the bandage wraps, securing the fabric firmly. His good hand reached for the makeshift knife grabbing it, he looked over the pink crystals now dyed red. Seeing the blade hadn't dulled at all he wiped the blood away on his black pants cleaning it off and returning it to his pocket.

" _Sorry love…"_ Jasper apologized to the darkness, though he knew she couldn't hear him. He still felt guilty for ruining his Rarity's hard work, that small guilt began to chew at his heart. He couldn't help but feel like he should have told her the truth, or at least left a note for her. Though if she knew the truth, he knows she would follow him here to this dark, dirt, ugly…

" _Maybe not"_ He chuckled lightly, the guilt in his heart replaced with a warmth. Even in this darkness she was with him, placing his good hand on his knee he forced himself to his feet. His eyes began to scan the ground once again for his pickaxe, as he spotted it he noticed somepony stand next to it.

His dull amber eyes slowly drifted up a light grey flawless coat, only to pause for a moment at a trio of diamonds on the flank of the pony before him. It couldn't have been her, tearing his eyes from the flank he noticed a violet colored tail that ended in a large springy curl. The very same curl, his special somepony has. His eyes moved to the next noticeable thing being the mare's beautiful azure eyes, that looked up at him with a sense of relief in them. A matching violet mane to go with her tail, before he could even speak she beat him to it…

" _ **There you are darling~"**_


End file.
